What Pales In Comparison
by Niennaju
Summary: Rick Castle, qui l'avait empêchée de geler à mort, qui lui avait tenu la main devant la bombe, prêt à mourir avec elle, n'était pas celui avec qui elle rentrait chez elle. La nuit de Kate après les évènements de Countdown. TRADUCTION DE WHAT PALES IN COMPARISON. M POUR LES CHAPITRES 11 ET 19.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, celle de What Pales In Comparison par la géniale FanficwriterGHC, dont la version originale se trouve ici: s/6794575/1/bWhat_b_bPales_b_in_bComparison_b**

**Je tenais à remercier donc Emma, alias FanficwriterGHC, pour m'avoir autorisée à publier cette traduction, et Hélo, la meilleure beta qui existe, pour avoir patiemment corrigé mes erreurs, qu'elles soient de français (et je te dit que "peut importe", ça existe! xD) ou de traduction (je reste sur ma position: à une lettre près, ma trad était très bien! xD)  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni cette histoire, ni Castle ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de leur auteur et de Andrew et ABC. Je ne touche aucun retour financier sur cette publication.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Kate soupira et s'assit à son bureau. Josh était aux toilettes, et elle laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, fixant _sa_ chaise. Il avait semblé tellement découragé quand il était parti, et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose leur avait été enlevé à ce moment là. Elle avait voulu écouter tout ce qu'il avait à dire, même si ce n'était qu'une blague.

Elle entendit la porte des toilettes pour homme se fermer et leva les yeux tandis que Josh approchait, lui tendant son manteau.

-Tu dois rester, ou tu as le droit de rentrer te relaxer? demanda-t-il.

Kate lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

-Montgomery veut qu'on prenne le reste de la nuit et demain pour se reposer.  
-Tu veux manger ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva lentement et secoua la tête.

-On a mangé de la pizza.

Elle montra la pièce où les gars et le Capitaine étaient en train de nettoyer les restes et se préparaient à rentrer chez eux. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main et sourit quand ils lui répondirent.

-Alors, un film? Au lit? Un bain? Tu dois être exténuée.

Il la guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et Kate supprima un soupir.

-Un peu, ouais admit-elle.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'étendue de ce qui était arrivé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été effrayée, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle s'était trouvée devant la bombe, à une seconde d'une mort horrible. Il savait juste qu'elle avait couru à pleine vitesse, et qu'elle était probablement encore sous le coup de l'hypothermie.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentrerait pas chez toi nous relaxer ? Je parie que tu ne serais pas contre un bain et des vêtements confortables.

Elle hocha la tête machinalement et se laissa mettre dans un taxi. Ils étaient silencieux dans le véhicule, et Kate laissa son esprit vagabonder, revivant les derniers jours, les dernières heures. Ils étaient tellement heureux de ne pas être morts que tout avait semblé plutôt bien aller, mais maintenant la réalisation du fait qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort s'abattait sur elle et elle se sentit lourde. Le bras de Josh autour de ses épaules et son visage dans ses cheveux étaient comme une veste trop petite. Le taxi semblait minuscule. Les bruits du trafic étaient trop forts.

-Ça va ? demanda doucement Josh quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Oh, oui, éluda Kate. Fatiguée, tu vois. Sacrée journée.

Les mots avaient glissé de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'y pense, et elle sentit immédiatement une partie de son masque commencer à trembler.

Elle garda son calme tandis qu'ils entraient dans son immeuble et montaient à son appartement. Ils entrèrent et elle suspendit son manteau.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche ? J'ai juste… j'ai besoin de me sentir propre.

Josh sourit.

-Bien sûr. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'un peu, hum, d'aide pour te laver ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Kate résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et secoua la tête.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme offrit-elle.

Il sembla accepter l'explication et se vautra sur le canapé. Kate fonça dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain. Elle s'effondra contre la porte fermée et posa sa tête contre le bois, les bras serrés autour de son corps. Sa respiration était haletante et elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle frotta son visage avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et réalise qu'elle devait juste se laisser aller.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et la régla sur bouillant avant d'ôter ses vêtements, les laissant en tas sur le sol. Elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau atteindre son corps, s'autorisant à se plier en deux et à pleurer, sachant que Josh devait probablement être en train de regarder la télé, et que la douche couvrirait les bruits de sa crise de panique.

Les choses avaient très rarement cet effet sur elle. A part l'affaire de sa mère, évidemment, mais la plupart des autres affaires ne sortaient jamais des cases bien organisées de son esprit. Mais ça, c'était juste trop. Frôler la mort deux fois en 24 heures, en ayant peur de mourir sans avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu –sans dire aux gens qui étaient important à quel point ils comptaient, c'était trop. Qu'elle aurait pu laisser son père seul au monde. Que Castle aurait pu laisser Alexis et Martha seules au monde.

Soudainement, elle haleta, une nouvelle vague post-traumatique s'abattant sur elle. Castle! Et si ? Et si elle avait été la personne à blâmer pour l'avoir enlevé à sa fille ? Et s'il était parti et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là pour la jeune fille, comme elle l'avait promis ? Sa famille ne méritait pas ça. _Il_ ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'effondra au sol, toujours sous l'eau chaude, son corps lâchant simplement prise.

La quantité d'émotions qu'ils avaient partagées pendant ces 15 secondes finales aurait pu remplir une centaine de livres et des millions d'images. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de dire, le temps d'accomplir. Se tenant là, pensant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais accomplir le moindre d'entre eux…

Puis il les avait sauvés et la première chose qu'elle avait voulu faire était d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Personne ne l'avait jamais serrée aussi fort que lui en ce moment, avant que la joie n'explose entre eux et qu'ils éclatent de rire en faisant des danses de la victoire.

Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'au moment au commissariat. Qu'était-il sur le point de dire ? Allait-il l'inviter à dîner ? Aurait-elle dit oui ? Les aurait-il emmenés quelque part et l'aurait-il enlacée ? Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire : juste l'enlacer fort et le tenir comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils étaient bel et bien en sécurité, puisqu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en sécurité en ce moment précis.

Mais Josh était arrivé et Castle était juste parti, s'inclinant. Elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il respectait la relation qu'elle avait avec Josh, et leur donnait du temps à partager ensemble. Mais… elle avait trop de « mais » à rajouter à cette situation.

Josh était dans son salon, au lieu d'être à Haïti. La veille, cela avait semblé être un miracle. Aujourd'hui, la nouveauté s'était évanouie et elle s'était retrouvée en face d'un destin bien pire que celui d'avoir son petit ami à l'autre bout du monde. Parfois, la seule façon de prendre du recul est de vivre quelque chose de drastique, et elle était à peu près persuadée que risquer de se faire exploser rentrait dans la catégorie « drastique ».

Combien de temps allait-il être là ? Ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de discuter exactement de ce que son « séjour » entraînait. S'il était parti, elle serait sans aucun doute avec Castle en ce moment même, riant autour de nourriture chinoise et regardant un film sur le rideau de douche-écran de cinéma qu'il n'avait certainement pas encore enlevé. Et elle ne serait pas seule dans sa douche à pleurer comme une folle.

Le fait qu'elle _pleurait_ doucement dans sa douche, seule et brisée, tandis qu'il était sur le canapé à regarder un jeu disait quelque chose de très important à propos de sa relation avec Josh. Pour lui, le tableau blanc derrière ses volets n'existait pas. Un bouquet de fleurs sèches datant de quelques semaines se tenait sur sa commode, et il n'avait posé aucune question. S'ils parlaient du travail, c'était parce que quelque chose de drôle s'était produit. Ils ne parlaient jamais des sentiments ou des questions qu'avoir affaire à la mort -chose qu'ils connaissaient _tous les deux_- soulevait.

Elle l'appréciait. Vraiment. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne s'était pas laissé suffisamment s'attacher à lui pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Toujours avoir une porte de sortie, c'était sa devise. Mais, penchée dans une douche, titubant aux souvenirs d'une affaire où elle avait frôlé la mort, elle rêvait désespérément d'une relation qui ne serait pas aussi superficielle.

Une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lanie, lui dit d'appeler Castle. Lui dit de demander à Josh de rentrer chez lui et de lui laisser de l'espace. Lui dit de faire ça, et ensuite d'appeler Castle et lui demander de venir, ou aller chez lui, ou aller rejoindre sa famille… juste pour être avec lui.

Elle se releva lentement et se doucha réellement, se lavant les cheveux, se frottant le visage. Elle savait qu'il s'était écoulé au moins 30 minutes depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de bain. Elle coupa la douche à contrecœur quelques minutes plus tard et en sortit avant de se sécher. Elle attacha négligemment ses cheveux dans un chignon humide et enfila le bas de jogging et le sweat qu'elle portait la nuit précédente. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Son visage était rouge et marbré. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et ses cernes pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux d'un mort. Soupirant, elle attrapa sa boîte à maquillage avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Etait-elle réellement sur le point de mettre du maquillage pour cacher le fait qu'elle venait de pleurer à son _petit ami ?_ Elle secoua la tête et sorti de sa chambre avant de traverser le salon, ses pieds froids contre le parquet.

Quand elle atteignit le canapé elle regarda Josh et le trouva en train de ronfler, son corps complètement étendu. Il avait eu une garde aujourd'hui qui avait commencé à peu près quatre heures après qu'ils aient été sortis du freezer, il avait donc eu aussi peu de sommeil qu'elle. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture, se sentant vide en accomplissant ce geste, puis attrapa son téléphone dans sa veste. Elle avait un texto.

_Détective Beckett, ça va ?_

C'était de mini Castle. Kate sourit et ouvrit le clavier, avant de se stopper. Que devait-elle dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alexis savait déjà ? Combien de choses Castle avait-il prévu de lui dire ?

Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de s'hydrater après l'épisode de la douche, et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit, avalant une gorgée avant de fixer le téléphone dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas ignorer Alexis, mais elle n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle sentit une partie d'elle se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir un prétexte pour l'appeler, et elle roula des yeux.

Elle appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide 3 et attendit, ignorant le fait qu'elle retenait son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fut la première chose qu'il dit.  
-Tout va bien, Castle, calmez-vous.

Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément.

-Désolé, j'ai juste…  
-Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.  
-Alors, si tout va bien, que puis-je pour vous, Détective ? demanda-t-il royalement.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Castle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-J'ai reçu un message d'Alexis me demandant si j'allais bien. Je ne savais pas si vous comptiez rentrer dans les détails, donc je voulais vérifier auprès de vous avant de lui répondre, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Je les ai appelées il y a environ une heure, dit qu'on allait bien, et que la crise avait été évitée. Je n'ai donné aucun détail, mais je vous jure que cette enfant est voyante. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une affaire normale, et elle s'est débrouillée pour me faire dire qu'on avait trouvé la bombe. J'ai mis de côté la partie où on est passé à une seconde de se faire exploser il laissa échapper un rire et Kate sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle est intelligente, vous savez ?  
-Je sais, répondit-elle.  
-Donc vous pouvez lui dire que vous allez bien, et que tout va pour le mieux.

Kate hocha la tête. Cela lui prit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir bouger à l'autre bout du fil. Mais sa voix la tira de ses pensées.

-Merci, dit-il doucement  
-Pour quoi ?

Elle s'allongea, serrant le téléphone contre sa tête et attrapant un oreiller à serrer contre sa poitrine.

-De me demander, à propos d'Alexis. Je n'avais même pas pensé à vous le dire, mais merci.  
-Aucun problème, répondit-elle doucement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je croyais que vous veniez de me suggérer de dire à votre fille que j'allais bien ?

Elle pouvait presque le voir soupirer.

-Eh, oui. C'est ma fille, et vu que vous êtes physiquement intacte, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais comment allez-_vous ?_  
-J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, dit-elle. Mais je suis en vie, donc…  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, continua-t-elle. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Castle. Vous avez sauvé la vie de beaucoup de monde, en fait.  
-Toujours, Kate, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Toujours.

Kate souffla.

-J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le refaire, dit-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire dans le récepteur.

-Je n'espère pas non plus, mais je veux dire… Je le referais si je le devais. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va encore se retrouver dans cette situation, hein ?

Elle pouffa, sentant la tension quitter son corps tandis qu'ils en parlaient.

-Non. Je n'ai pas prévu de me retrouver à nouveau en face d'explosifs.  
-Je commence à m'inquiéter, vous savez, dit-il, lui causant un froncement de sourcils. Vous avez l'air d'attirer les explosions, et je dois le dire, je n'aime pas trop cet aspect de votre métier.  
-Personne n'aime se retrouver face à ça, répondit-elle en serrant l'oreiller.  
-Je n'aime pas que _vous_ continuiez d'être face à ça.

Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la part d'elle qui la harcelait pour se souvenir du docteur sur son canapé.

-Je sais. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour l'éviter.  
-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était pressé de raccrocher.

-Où est Josh ? demanda Castle après quelques minutes.

Kate soupira.

-Il dort sur le canapé. Il s'est endormi pendant que je prenais une douche.

Castle émit un petit bruit d'assentiment.

-C'est beaucoup à encaisser, pour un homme, d'apprendre que sa petite amie a presque explosé. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit exténué.

Kate serra l'oreiller un peu plus fort contre elle.

-Non, il était de garde tôt ce matin. Je… je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui était arrivé.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à admettre ça.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Kate était confuse.

-Oui, bien sûr, je vous le promets. Pourquoi ?

Elle l'entendit s'agiter à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est juste que… vous savez, une compagnie humaine rend généralement les situations comme celles-ci plus faciles à supporter, et je pensais que vous en bénéficiez. Je veux dire…

Kate se sentit sourire à son inquiétude, et à la gêne qu'il semblait éprouver.

-Merci, Castle. Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, et oui, c'est… elle ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots. Bien que je n'en sois pas heureuse, ce n'est pas de sa faute, vraiment. Je ne lui ai rien dit qui puisse lui faire penser que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Et en plus, je ne peux pas être gelée j'ai pris une douche qui aurait pu bouillir des patates.

Il éclata de rire.

-Vous aussi ? Je suis presque sûr que j'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude de mon immeuble.  
-Estimez-vous heureux que Martha et Alexis ne soient pas là pour vous en vouloir, répondit-elle. Quand est-ce qu'elles rentrent ?  
-Demain. Il commençait à faire nuit et Mère n'aime pas conduire de nuit. C'est mieux, je pense. Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'Alexis me voie avant demain après-midi.

Ce fut à son tour de s'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oui. Je vais bien. J'ai mangé de la soupe, me suis blotti dans mon canapé. C'est juste… je doute que j'aie l'air présentable en ce moment.  
-On est deux.

Il laissa échapper un son incrédule.

-J'ai de gros doutes là-dessus.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Les yeux gonflés ne me vont pas très bien, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

-Vous avez pleuré ?

Kate se tapa le front avec la main.

-Je… non ?

Quand avait-elle perdu sa capacité à lui cacher des choses ? Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment.

-Quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

-Quoi, Castle?  
-Je n'aime pas vous imaginer seule dans une douche en ayant une crise de panique, Kate.  
-Vous préférez l'image de moi ayant une crise de panique avec quelqu'un dans la douche, plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle pouvait presque le sentir la fixer avec _ce_ regard –le regard qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il lisait dans son âme.

-Je préfère imaginer que vous êtes rentrée chez vous avec quelqu'un qui vous aurait laissé être vous, la vraie Kate, pas Beckett, la flic indestructible.

La réponse était candide et honnête, et elle lui coupa le souffle.

-Je vais bien, Castle. Vraiment.  
-Je sais que vous allez bien, soupira-t-il. Mais il y a bien, et il y a mieux, et il y a réconfortée. Ce sont des choses très différentes.  
-J'irai mieux, lui assura-t-elle. J'ai déjà fait ça avant, quelques fois.  
-Vous avez déjà été au milieu d'une explosion de bombe sale avant ?

Sa voix semblait incrédule et elle roula des yeux.

-Non, mais frôler la mort ? Je l'ai déjà fait.  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre seule. Vous ne sortez jamais après une fusillade ?  
-Bien sûr que si. Vous avez été avec nous pendant beaucoup de ces célébrations de la vie. On en a faite une cette après-midi, d'ailleurs.  
-Non, pas au commissariat. Je voulais dire avant moi. Quand je ne suis pas là. Quand vous me dites de rester dans la voiture et que quelque chose se passe et que vous ressortez tout sourire… mais que vous venez de manquer de vous prendre une balle dans la tête.  
-Oh, eh bien, oui, on sort aussi après ces moments là. Et parfois j'avais quelqu'un, mais vous savez que je peux prendre soin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

-Je sais. Vous pouvez tout faire seule, et faire un super boulot. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que vous le fassiez seule si vous n'y êtes pas obligée.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques longues minutes. Il s'inquiétait vraiment et honnêtement pour elle, et elle savait qu'en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de sordide dans ce qu'il disait. C'était le Rick Castle qu'elle voyait depuis quelques mois –le Rick Castle qui l'avait empêchée de geler à mort et lui avait tenu la main devant une bombe, prêt à mourir avec elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de déformer l'oreiller qu'elle tenait et se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Merci, Castle.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour ne pas me laisser traverser ça seule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjoir la populace! Après un peu moins d'une semaine d'attente, voici le chapitre 2 de la fiction! Par contre, je vous préviens, la publication va être erratique cet été, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...**

**Comme toujours, je remercie Hélo, ma partner in crime, ma beta préférée (en même temps c'est la seule beta que j'ai mais bref) pour avoir patiemment corrigé ce chapitre, et toutes les personnes qui m'ont supportées quand je me plaignais de la traduction. Et je remercie aussi tous les gens qui laissent des reviews. C'est mon seul salaire, et le seul moyen que j'ai d'avoir des retours sur mon travail et sur les améliorations que je pourrais y apporter.  
**

**Trêve de blablatage, encore une fois, rien ne m'appartiens, ni l'histoire, ni Castle, et si j'étais payée, ça se saurait^^  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

-Always, répondit doucement Rick.

Il y eut un silence, brisé seulement par le doux son de leurs respirations. Kate leva les yeux vers le plafond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quelque part, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Les papillons qui faisaient irruption dans son estomac à ses mots ne s'évanouiraient pas de sitôt non plus.

-Vous êtes là ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Oui, Castle, je suis là, répondit-elle tranquillement.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites demain ? Montgomery m'a appelé un peu plus tôt et m'a dit qu'on était supposés prendre un jour de congé ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je n'y ai même pas encore pensé. Dormir, si je peux. Prendre un très long bain. Et vous?  
-A peu près la même chose, je pense. Je pourrais rajouter écrire un peu à la liste.

Le sourire de Kate s'élargit.

-Nikki Heat va désamorcer une bombe ?

Rick rit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Peut-être. J'ai le droit d'utiliser l'affaire ?  
-Tant que vous ne dites à personne que c'est basé sur un fait réel. Je vérifierais auprès du Capitaine, et peut-être après de votre ami le maire. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que le Gouverneur ne vous connaissait pas.

Il rit.

- Ça ne saurait tarder. Est-ce que le maire va réellement nous décerner des médailles ?  
- Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Où allez-vous ranger la vôtre ? Ou alors vous allez la porter et l'exhiber comme un badge ?

Castle gloussa.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Kate roula des yeux.

-Exhibez une médaille pour services rendus à la ville sur l'une de mes scènes de crime et vous allez regretter d'avoir des oreilles.  
-Apples ! Apples ! dit précipitamment Castle.  
-Et vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir, rit Kate. Dans votre version, c'est Rook qui va désamorcer la bombe, ou Nikki ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore. J'imagine que vous devrez attendre la sortie du livre pour le savoir.

Elle pouvait presque entendre son sourire à travers le téléphone.

-Je ne voulais pas flatter votre ego.  
-J'ai tellement de réponses à ça, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, dit-il impatiemment.  
-Essayez la polie, suggéra-t-elle.  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Kate regarda à travers sa fenêtre et laissa échapper un petit rire. La nuit était tombée, et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Jetant un œil à son horloge, elle fut surprise de découvrir que deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la douche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? la voix de Castle envahit ses pensées.  
-Rien. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le temps passait, c'est tout.  
-Wow. Il est déjà 7 heures ? demanda-t-il, une once de surprise dans la voix.  
-Oui, hein ?

Kate regarda les lumières provenant de la rue.

-Je voudrais voir les étoiles. Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vues.  
-Eh bien, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas en voir quelques unes ?

Kate cilla.

-Pardon ?  
-Voir les étoiles ? On a un jour de congé. On pourrait aller chez moi dans les Hamptons, ou même juste aller après Westchester et s'arrêter.  
-Sérieusement ? Vous voulez prendre la voiture pour aller voir les étoiles ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie de sentir quelques roses, et je suis sûr que vous aussi, répondit-il honnêtement.

Kate sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité. Josh. Josh était endormi sur son canapé. Peu importe à quel point elle avait envie d'aller voir les étoiles avec Castle, elle ne pouvait pas. Son petit ami était allongé sur son canapé, après avoir décidé de ne pas aller à Haïti. Et elle était là, parlant à Castle et serrant un oreiller contre elle.

-Castle, je…

Elle sentit sa voix se coincer dans sa gorge. Il inspira à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est vrai, désolé.  
-De quoi vous excusez-vous ? C'était vraiment gentil de votre part, j'ai juste…  
-Parfois, j'oublie de réfléchir, l'interrompit-il. On ira voir les étoiles une autre fois. Vous devriez probablement le réveiller pour qu'il ne détruise pas complètement son cycle de sommeil.

Il avait l'air tellement résigné que Kate sentit son cœur se briser.

-Castle, je… essaya-t-elle à nouveau.  
-Kate, dit-il fermement et elle cessa de bredouiller. Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je vous appelais demain ?

Elle soupira.

-OK. Mais vous savez, merci. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Pour tout, vraiment.  
-Toujours, KB. Promettez-moi quelque chose, par contre ?

Elle hocha la tête immédiatement, avant de s'infliger une claque mentale.

-Oui ?  
-Dormez un peu, OK ? Peu importe ce que vous devez faire pour y arriver, promettez-moi que vous allez essayer ?

Les papillons s'agitèrent dans sa poitrine et Kate souhaita, et ce n'était pas la première fois, que les choses ne soient pas si compliquées.

-Promis.  
-Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, si vous vous rendez compte qu'il est 3 heures du matin et que vous êtes toujours réveillée, rappelez-moi ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de jeter l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de sortir de chez elle et de courir jusqu'à son appartement.

-Je le ferai. Promettez-moi quelque chose en retour ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Ferez-vous la même chose ? S'il est 3 heures du matin et que vous ne dormez pas, appelez-moi ?

Il y eut un sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je ne sais pas si…  
-Castle, l'interrompit-elle.  
-Oui ?  
-Partenaires.

C'était une simple constatation, mais elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment.

-Partenaires, affirma-t-il après un temps.  
-Bien, dit-elle doucement. Je pense que je devrais…  
-Oui. Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Détective.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'appelle Kate. Elle aurait préféré ne pas souhaiter cela.

-Merci, Castle. Passez une bonne nuit aussi.

Puis il y eut un silence et la ligne fut coupée. Kate ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond, son esprit tournant à plein régime. La pensée qui la hantait moqueusement lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir les étoiles avec lui plutôt que de faire quoique ce soit -_quoique ce soit_- d'autre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit, posant son téléphone sur la table de nuit et manipulant l'oreiller pour qu'il reprenne sa forme.

Elle lança son pied hors du lit et se leva doucement, serrant les bras contre elle en protection contre, eh bien, contre le monde, pensa-t-elle. Se raidissant, elle sortit dans le salon et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle se pencha et secoua l'épaule de Josh.

-Josh, dit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il cilla plusieurs fois avant de fixer son regard sur elle.

-Kate.

Il s'assit, se frottant le visage.

-Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
-Il est presque 7h30, lui dit-elle.  
-Merde. Katie, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

Kate secoua la tête.

-Tu as eu une garde très longue, et je n'allais pas être de très bonne compagnie, donc je t'ai laissé dormir. Pris une longue douche, passé quelques coup de fils, pris des nouvelles des gens. Oh, merde !

Elle fit volte-face et se rua dans sa chambre pour attraper son portable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Josh à son retour tandis qu'elle tapait furieusement sur son clavier.  
-Alexis m'a envoyé un message il y a environ trois heures, et je voulais lui répondre, mais j'ai été… distraite, répondit-elle en envoyant le message.  
-La fille de Castle ?  
-Ouais. Elle voulait savoir si j'allais bien.  
-Si tu allais bien ? Pourquoi elle s'en soucierait ?  
-Castle les a envoyées, elle et Martha, hors de la ville, donc, tu vois… acheva-t-elle lamentablement.

Josh avait refusé de partir quand elle le lui avait demandé, surtout parce qu'elle avait été incapable de lui dire pourquoi il devait partir. Il n'avait découvert l'ampleur de la chose que lorsqu'il était arrivé au commissariat un peu plus tôt.

-Ah. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches, dit-il en se levant et en la suivant à la cuisine.

Kate se tourna en attrapant une boîte de pâtes dans le placard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-C'est la fille de mon partenaire, dit-elle après une pause, avant de se retourner pour commencer à faire bouillir l'eau.  
-Partenaire ? Il a eu une accréditation officielle pendant que j'étais en Afrique ? demanda Josh.

La question la surprit.

-Il travaille avec moi depuis trois ans, répondit-elle lentement. On est comme des partenaires, même s'il n'est pas vraiment flic.  
-Ce ne serait pas plus sûr si ton partenaire était vraiment flic ?

Kate lui fit face et rencontra son regard.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, dit-elle calmement. Donc non, pas vraiment.

Josh hocha la tête et la contourna pour attraper des assiettes. Ils travaillèrent en silence et s'assirent pour manger dix minutes plus tard.

-Alors, dit Josh, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ?

Kate haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils allaient passer la journée ensemble.

-Tu es d'astreinte ?

Josh hocha la tête d'un air coupable.

-Quand ils ont découvert que je ne partais pas, ils m'ont immédiatement réquisitionné pour la semaine.  
-C'est normal, dit Kate avec un sourire forcé. Tu es leur meilleur chirurgien. Et l'association est d'accord avec le fait que tu ne partes pas ?

Josh baissa les yeux sur son assiette et Kate se tendit immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ce qui l'avait fait rester la veille. Elle était tellement gelée et secouée la nuit précédente qu'il s'était simplement couché avec elle et l'avait tenue pour l'aider à garder sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se lever pour prendre sa garde.

-Josh, dit-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas exactement évité le départ, dit-il doucement en rencontrant son regard.

Kate se contenta de le fixer, attendant la réponse complète.

-Je suis supposé partir la semaine prochaine.

Kate rompit le contact visuel et posa sa fourchette.

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire hier soir, continua-t-il. Tu avais presque gelé à mort, et je voulais juste te tenir dans mes bras. Je… Kate, je suis désolé. Je voulais t'en parler demain. Tu dois être épuisée, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler logistique.

Elle releva la tête.

-Logistique ? Quelle logistique?

Il cilla.

-Celle qui nous permettra de faire en sorte que ça marche, dit-il confusément. Je suis supposé partir seulement un mois, six semaines maximum. Et je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter des détails demain ? Peut-être que tu pourrais prendre quelques jours de congés pour venir me voir au milieu, pour que ce ne soit pas une trop longue séparation, tu vois ?  
-Tu pars toujours pour Haïti, constata-t-elle.  
-Je… ouais. Kate, ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.

Ils étaient sur le point d'avoir la même dispute qu'ils avaient depuis trois semaines. Le monde entier avait _besoin_ de lui. L'Afrique, Haïti, l'hôpital, les ambulanciers –Super Josh était là pour sauver le monde. Et Kate ? Kate devait passer des soirées raccourcies avec lui –devait lui dire au revoir à deux heures du matin, et lui dire bonjour à trois heures la journée suivante quand il se vautrait dans son lit. Le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui n'était rien comparé au monde entier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très bien, dit-elle, trop fatiguée pour se disputer.  
-Kate, dit-il alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans ses pâtes et mangeait, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre.  
-Non. Je comprends, Josh. Tu dois sauver le monde. Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer pour ça, hein?  
-Katie, réessaya-t-il

Elle rencontra son regard.

-Je comprends, Josh. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'être flic, mais… elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Mais ? il semblait inquiet.  
-Mais je ne peux pas constamment arriver deuxième dit-elle doucement.  
-Ça ne sera pas le cas, répondit-il précipitamment. Pas pour toujours. Tu n'arrives pas deuxième du tout, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Kate eut un petit rire triste.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas, Josh. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es médecin c'est ce que tu es, tout comme je suis flic. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on peut combiner ces deux choses. Je ne pourrais jamais quitter Manhattan, pas pour longtemps en tout cas, et tu vas toujours être appelé plus loin. Que se passera-t-il si tu décides de rester à Haïti, ou en Afrique ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais venir avec toi.  
-Kate, dit-il, la voix empreinte de désespoir.  
-Josh, on tourne autour du pot depuis des semaines, dit-elle gentiment.

Elle avait été tellement aveuglée la nuit précédente quand il était resté qu'elle n'avait même pas considéré cela comme quelque chose de temporaire. Ce serait toujours un problème. Et soudainement, il était clair pour elle qu'elle méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait la faire passer avant toute chose, pour qu'elle puisse faire la même chose.

-Et rien ne va changer.  
-Mais Kate, je pourrais, je pourrais juste rester là.

Kate secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça, Josh.  
-Tu ne demandes rien, j'offre, dit-il plaintivement.  
-Et je dis non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te faire abandonner ta vie pour moi, Josh.

Il la considéra, et un moment plus tard elle vit la défaite surgir dans ses yeux.

-Même si ça veux dire que je ne peux pas t'avoir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ce n'est juste pour aucun de nous. Le fait que tu me manques tout le temps ne me fait aucun bien quand tu n'es pas là, et le fait que tu saches que je suis ici pendant que tu es là bas ne fait aucun bien à ton travail non plus.  
-Si je pars, Katie, si je pars vraiment, je ne pourrai jamais revenir, dit-il après un moment.

Kate se révolta.

-Alors quoi, tu pars et tu vas faire comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés ?

Josh éclata de rire et Kate devint confuse.

-Non, non. Kate, si je pars, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui va te prendre et ne plus te lâcher.

Kate cilla.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi bouleversé après avoir manqué de geler, Kate. Et ce n'était pas parce _qu'il_ avait manqué de mourir.  
-Je…  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Josh en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Mais si je pars, Kate, peu importe ce que tu dis, ce quelque chose va devenir sérieux, et je pense que même moi ne pourrais pas rivaliser avec ça.  
-Josh, protesta-t-elle.  
-Je ne dis pas que je me sens blessé, ou quoique ce soit, parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'irrésolu entre toi et ton _partenaire_. J'ai toujours su que tu avais plus qu'une simple relation professionnelle avec lui. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé parce que je t'avais, toi. Mais, puisque visiblement ça ne va plus être le cas, promets-moi quelque chose ?

Kate n'arrivait pas à croire que cette conversation les avait menés là. Il _partait_, pour de bon –de New York, de l'Amérique, de sa vie. Et il voulait qu'elle lui promette quelque chose ? Pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'elle leur promette des choses ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle après une seconde.  
-Laisse-le t'aimer, répondit simplement Josh. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies complètement laissé le faire, et je veux que tu sois aimée, Katie.

Kate était sans voix. Il se leva et contourna la table pour la rejoindre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, lui prenant la tête entre ses mains et mettant tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre dans ce moment. Kate sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue tandis qu'il rompait le baiser.

-Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, Katherine Beckett. Fais en sorte qu'il te le donne.

Il se redressa et traversa l'appartement, commençant à mettre son manteau. Kate se leva en tremblant et le suivit.

-Josh, dit-elle alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Je… je suis désolée. Tu mérites le meilleur toi aussi, tu sais ?

Il sourit et vint se poster devant elle.

-Merci. On peut garder le monde sûr ensemble, même si on n'est pas ensemble. Ne deviens pas une étrangère, Katie. Je veux savoir quand tu prends ta moto sans te prendre de contravention, et quand The Frames passent à Barnes and Noble. Appelle-moi. Ecris-moi.

Kate hocha la tête et il l'enlaça.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle.

C'était la vérité. Malgré tout ce qui les avait empêchés de devenir ce dont elle avait besoin, elle appréciait Josh. Elle se souciait de lui, et il allait lui manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Il lui embrassa la tempe puis recula et lui tendit la main.

-Amis ?

Kate rit.

-Bien sûr.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis il recula d'un pas.

-Vraiment. Ne deviens pas une étrangère. Et fais moi savoir si tu es encore gelée ou mourante ? Je ne serai pas celui qui t'empêchera de geler, mais je voudrais pouvoir être sûr que tu vas bien d'un autre côté.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Promis. Va sauver les gens, Josh.

Il hocha la tête.

-Toi aussi. Et va dormir.  
-Toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et parte. Kate fixa la porte fermée quelques minutes après son départ, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers le canapé, où elle s'effondra avant de mettre la tête entre ses mains. Une bombe avait manqué de la tuer moins de cinq heures auparavant. Maintenant, elle était célibataire. L'horloge de sa cuisine sonna et elle leva les yeux. Il était 21h. Elle s'allongea, l'esprit curieusement vide.

Josh était parti. Elle ne se sentait pas en colère, ni même triste. Elle était simplement vidée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle glissa dans un sommeil agité.

Ils étaient dans le freezer, les mains froides de Castle l'entourant aussi étroitement que possible. Elle pouvait le sentir frissonner contre son dos et elle essaya de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais elles étaient trop lourdes.

-Reste avec moi, soupira-t-il. Kate, reste avec moi.

Elle pouvait sentir sa main sur sa joue et l'entendre pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle essaya de parler, mais elle avait tellement froid. Et soudainement, les mouvements de sa poitrine s'arrêtèrent derrière elle et ses bras tombèrent le long de ses flancs.

-Castle ! essaya-t-elle de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Rick ! Rick ! Réveille-toi! Ne pars pas!

Mais rien de ce qu'elle essayait ne la faisait bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'appeler. Et elle avait tellement froid. Il était mort derrière elle et elle était emprisonnée dans son corps gelé. Les larmes passant la barrière de ses yeux gelaient immédiatement.

Il était parti. Il était mort et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Elle se réveilla avec un halètement, frissonnant, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle allait bien. Elle était en vie. Ils étaient sortis du freezer et tout allait bien maintenant.

Elle essaya de se répéter cela, mais rien de ce qu'elle se disait ne semblait être capable d'arrêter la panique. Elle était parcourue de violents frissons à présent, et elle trébucha jusqu'à sa porte pour enrouler son manteau le plus épais autour d'elle. Elle enfila une paire de bottes et mit un chapeau. Pendant ce temps, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime et les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

Elle essaya de marcher, s'asseoir, se relever, sauter –rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas évacuer le sentiment désespéré de cassure que le rêve avait apporté.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, elle attrapa ses clés et son téléphone et se rua hors de son appartement. Elle héla un taxi et utilisa tout son entraînement pour garder sa voix égale tandis qu'elle donnait l'adresse. Elle paya et sprinta à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, faisant à peine un signe de tête au concierge.

Le voyage en ascenseur paru durer des siècles. Quand elle atteignit son étage, elle courut à la porte et frappa. En attendant, elle essaya de se calmer, mais il y avait toujours des larmes et sa respiration était toujours erratique.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kate enroula ses bras autour de lui, le pressant contre elle, sans arrière pensée. Il lui rendit son geste avec hésitation et la mena à l'intérieur de l'appartement, fermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

-Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Castle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et recula, souriant à travers ses larmes.

-Tu veux aller voir les étoiles ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour updater, vraiment. Mais j'ai une vie aussi, et je suis aprtie en vacances en juillet (vacances que j'ai mis à profit pour encore m'améliorer en anglais :D), et vu que ma beta, Hélo, est en vacances elle aussi, j'ai dû débaucher en catastrophe une "beta de secours", Marie, que je remercie de m'avoir sorti cette épine du pied, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que d'habitude à lire :)  
**

**D'ailleurs; j'apprécie énormément vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur. Mais je voudrais que vous pensiez aussi à ces personnes de l'ombre, les betas, qui font un boulot formidable pour que la lecture soit la plus agréable possible. Comme pour moi, les reviews sont leur seul salaire, et je sais que ça leur fait très plaisir quand on pense à eux.  
**

**Très franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir écrit cette histoire et d'être propriétaire de Castle? Ouais, nan, c'est bien ce que je pensais :P  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

Il leva une main pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

-Les étoiles ?  
-Oui. Kate l'attira pour une nouvelle étreinte. Je veux sentir des roses.  
-Je… bien sûr. On peut aller voir les étoiles. Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en la repoussant doucement pour pouvoir la contempler.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il remarquait les bottes et le sweat, le chapeau et le gros manteau.

-Vous… tu as toujours froid ?  
-J'ai fait un rêve à propos du freezer.

Son regard inquiet se transforma en regard compréhensif tandis qu'il la conduisait vers le canapé, où elle était sûre qu'il campait. Son ordinateur était sur la table basse, aux côtés d'un énorme bol de soupe vide, de quelques mouchoirs et d'une grande tasse. Le canapé était surmonté par ce qui semblait être toutes les couvertures du loft.

Il s'assit et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, enroulant plusieurs couvertures autour d'eux avant de l'attirer à lui. Kate laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, passant un bras autour de son ventre.

-Kate ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle leva la tête et la tourna pour le regarder.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, souriant quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait finalement se laisser aller.

-J'ai fait ce rêve. On était dans le freezer, et tu me demandais de, de rester avec toi, commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant au souvenir, qui était visiblement aussi douloureux pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle.

-Et puis, tu t'es simplement arrêté de parler et tu t'es immobilisé. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger, ou parler, et tu étais avec moi en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ça et… et je me suis réveillée, et juste… mon Dieu.

La douleur revint et elle découvrit à sa grande consternation que des larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il l'observa pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne le voie se dire mentalement « et puis zut », et l'attirer sur ses genoux, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

-Je vais bien, murmura-t-il, la voie tendue. Je suis en vie. Tu es en vie. Plus de bombe, ou de freezers. On va bien.

Il la serra plus fort et Kate réalisa qu'il disait tout cela pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour lui-même.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en pressant son visage contre son cou. Je sais qu'on va bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après environ un quart d'heure, il se recula et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Kate, où est Josh ?

Kate lui rendit son regard. Elle n'avait pas dit que Josh était parti. Se trouver sur les genoux de Castle avait aidé à apaiser la partie d'elle qui souffrait juste quelques heures plus tôt, et quoiqu'il en soit, c'était vrai, et réel.

-Il est parti à Haïti, dit-elle.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, ou triomphant, simplement triste pour elle.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.

Kate secoua la tête.

-Pas moi.

Un de ses doigts joua avec le tissu sur son épaule.

-Rester ici signifie vraiment _rester_ ici, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut faire pour moi, et je ne peux pas être là pour lui non plus. Je ne veux pas faire ça seule, admit-elle.

La signification de ses mots était parfaitement claire pour Castle, et il hocha simplement la tête.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller voir quelques étoiles ? demanda-t-il.  
-S'il te plaît, sourit-elle.

Ils se levèrent ensemble. Elle l'attendit alors qu'il s'enveloppait dans un manteau et passait un chapeau et des gants. Il lui tendit la main, la mena hors de l'appartement et dans l'ascenseur, qui les mena au garage.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je conduis ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture.

Kate rit, et il sourit.

-Je pense que pour ce soir, je peux laisser passer, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils montèrent et sortirent du garage, un silence plaisant envahissant la voiture. Les rues étaient plutôt vides, seuls quelques taxis se trouvaient à la sortie des théâtres. Kate regarda les lumières de la ville défiler tandis qu'ils traversaient Manhattan et prenaient la 9A. La ville rétrécit, et bientôt ils étaient entourés de collines et de forêts, le chaos de New York s'évanouissant derrière eux.

-Tu as déjà pensé à vivre là de manière permanente ? demande Kate. Enfin, pas là, mais aux Hamptons ?

Rick laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Non. Pour autant que j'aime la nature et la campagne, j'ai besoin de la ville. On y vit une vie qui n'a rien de commun, tu vois ?

Kate approuva de la tête. Elle avait pensé à quitter Manhattan après la mort de sa mère –juste se lever et partir, fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait eu besoin de la proximité, et finalement, la ville était devenue un baume plutôt qu'une douleur constante. Un autre quart d'heure s'écoula avant que la curiosité de Kate ne reprenne le dessus.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de destination, mais il y a une sortie à quelques kilomètres, et je pense qu'on pourrait juste la prendre.

Il avait l'air inquiet et Kate sourit.

-Ça me semble parfait.

La sortie arriva et Castle tourna. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il s'arrêta sur le côté d'une colline herbeuse. En silence, ils sortirent de la voiture et la contournèrent pour s'allonger ensemble sur le capot. La nuit était fraîche et claire, avec une lune presque pleine qui baignait la terre d'une lumière argentée. Kate leva les yeux vers les étoiles, qui ne cessaient jamais de l'émerveiller. Il y en avait tant, et cela la fit se sentir petite, mais aussi complète, comme si elle faisait partie de quelque chose de plus grand et de meilleur que la banalité du quotidien.

-Ahurissant, hein ? demanda doucement Castle à sa gauche. De voir qu'il y a autant d'étoiles là haut, et que l'on est ici bas ?  
- Ça remet les choses en perspective, convint Kate.

Ils regardèrent la ceinture d'Orion en repensant à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée. Si la moitié de Manhattan avait explosé, cela aurait-il fait quelque chose à l'univers ? Est-ce que quelque chose d'important aurait changé, vraiment ? En temps géologique, cela n'aurait même pas été relevé. Les centaines –centaine de milliers- de gens seraient minuscules au regard de l'Histoire.

Mais ensuite, elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle, les joues rosies par le froid, son souffle sortant en nuage dans le ciel étoilé. L'Histoire pouvait les oublier, mais elle ne l'oublierait pas. Les personnes qu'il aimait ne l'oublieraient pas. Beaucoup de gens auraient pu mourir, à commencer par elle, mais pour Kate, la mort la plus difficile à surmonter aurait été celle de Castle.

Elle tendit la main et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La communication silencieuse était quelque chose dans laquelle ils étaient devenus plutôt bons, et ce moment ne faisait pas exception. Ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils auraient pu perdre, et ce qu'il y avait encore à gagner. Il lui donna une petite pression sur la main avant qu'ils ne tournent à nouveau leurs yeux vers les étoiles. Ils restèrent à contempler le ciel pendant au moins une heure, avant que le froid ne commence à se faire sentir. Kate commença à frissonner et resserra son manteau autour de son corps de sa main libre.

-On rentre ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kate hocha la tête à contrecœur et ils se séparèrent, se lâchant les mains pour entrer dans la voiture. Castle démarra le moteur et enclencha le chauffage, mais n'avança pas.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête pour le découvrir en train de la regarder.  
-Oui, répondit-il en souriant. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de choses là-dessous, ajouta-t-il en montrant son crâne.  
-Quelque chose de nouveau, ou juste ta folie habituelle ? plaisanta-t-elle, riant tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.  
-J'aime penser que mes pensées habituelles ne sont pas folles, mais d'une originalité rafraîchissante, souffla-t-il. Mais sinon, c'est juste, tu sais, le bonheur d'être en vie. D'être là. De t'avoir près de moi.

Kate prit la main posée sur le siège et enlaça à nouveau ses doigts aux siens.

-Moi aussi, Rick.

L'utilisation de son nom le fit sourire et il amena leurs mains à sa bouche pour presser un baiser sur sa paume.

-Que dirais-tu de revenir en ville et d'attendre l'aube ?

Kate hocha la tête, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque qui savait dire tant de choses avec ses yeux. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait en ce moment –cela lui coupait le souffle et lui serrait le ventre.

Il enclencha la première et leur fit faire demi-tour, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, ils étaient à nouveau sur l'autoroute, se rapprochant de l'immense tache de lumière qu'était la ville. Elle joua avec ses doigts tandis qu'il conduisait, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. La journée avait été une telle tornade, et elle appréciait énormément le sentiment de paix que ce voyage lui avait apporté –que l'écrivain lui avait apporté.

-Quand Alexis avait douze ans, elle s'est cassé le bras, dit-il doucement tandis qu'ils filaient le long de l'autoroute déserte.

Kate le regarda tandis qu'il se remémorait une nuit qui lui était clairement douloureuse.

-Elle jouait au hockey sur gazon à l'école et un gosse lui a assené un coup avec la crosse par accident. Je me suis précipité à l'hôpital et j'étais complètement frénétique. Mais elle était là, calme et sereine. Elle a pleuré un peu quand ils lui ont remis le bras en place, mais à part ça, elle était ce petit rocher stoïque. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison et lui ai fait un fort avec des oreillers sur le canapé, acheté de la glace, des bonbons, du chinois –l'habituel. Tout ce qu'on a fait pendant deux jours était regarder de vieux films et nous goinfrer de tout et n'importe quoi.

Kate lui serra la main.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir fait la bonne chose.  
-Elle n'a certainement pas eu le temps de se sentir mal à propos de ça. Quand elle est retournée à l'école, elle était très relaxée, et ensuite, bien sûr, elle était toute excitée parce que _tout le monde_ voulait signer son plâtre il rit. Elle ne s'en est jamais inquiétée, mais il m'a fallu une semaine pour arrêter de penser que chaque petit son qu'elle faisait n'était pas synonyme de chute dans les escaliers ou de trébuchement sur le tapis.  
-Tu es un bon père, dit Kate.  
-Merci. Je ne pense pas que j'ai été plus inquiet que ça, jusqu'à cette semaine.

Kate hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour un moment. Il lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce.

-On est vraiment chanceux, dit-il doucement après quelques minutes.  
-C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du voyage, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la ville, Rick prit la longue route menant au loft. Il lui lâcha la main quelques minutes plus tard et sortit son portable, pressant quelques touches.

-Oui, ici Richard Castle. Pourrais-je avoir… oui, parfait. Merci. Je serai là dans dix minutes.

Kate l'observa, mais il n'élabora pas. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda les lumières défiler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent sur un trottoir et que Rick sorte de la voiture.

-Je reviens, dit-il mystérieusement avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger rapidement vers un petit café.

Kate le regarda à travers la vitre tandis qu'il payait pour une grande boîte et serrait la main du propriétaire.

Il revint et s'installa sur le siège conducteur, plaçant la boîte sur le sol derrière le siège passager. Puis il enclencha la première et se dépêcha à travers les rues. Ils étaient silencieux. Il continuait à lui lancer des coups d'œil de temps en temps, et elle retenait un sourire. Ils tinrent dix pâtés de maisons avant qu'il ne craque.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? demanda-t-il, agissant plus comme lui-même qu'il ne l'avait fait pour la plus grande partie de la soirée.

Kate sourit.

-Et te sortir de la misère ?

Il fit la moue.

-Je pensais que tu voulais que ce soit une surprise ? ajouta-t-elle.

Il attrapa la perche au vol.

-Oh, ça va être la meilleure surprise, et je pèse mes mots.

Ils entrèrent dans le garage de son immeuble et il attrapa la boîte, la serrant de façon protectrice contre sa poitrine tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Kate roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son comportement. Ils arrivèrent à son étage et il la conduisit à l'intérieur, plaçant la boîte sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant qu'ils n'enlèvent leurs manteaux.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
-Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas découvrir ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? demanda-t-elle, joueuse.  
-La patience est une vertu, répliqua-t-il avec sagesse.  
-Très bien, dit-elle en faisant la moue et en le regardant sourire. Du thé ?  
-Tu as toujours froid ? demanda-t-il sérieusement en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu.  
-Non, c'est juste… c'est comme si c'était toujours là, tu vois ? Même si je peux plus sentir le froid, c'est comme s'il se cachait dans mes os. Elle secoua la tête. Désolée, c'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha et l'entoura d'un bras, tout en sortant deux tasses d'un placard à sa gauche.

-Ce n'est pas fou, dit-il en l'enlaçant et en laissant courir ses mains le long de son dos.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et sourit quand il posa sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne. Elle se tenait rarement à sa vraie hauteur avec lui, et elle découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle aimait les quelques 15 cm qu'il avait en plus. Elle le sentit presser un baiser sur ses cheveux et elle sourit dans son cou.

-Plus de freezers, dit-il après quelques minutes.  
-Plus de freezers, acquiesça-t-elle.

La bouilloire siffla et il s'écarta à contrecœur pour remplir leurs tasses avec de l'eau chaude tandis qu'elle ouvrait le tiroir qu'il lui désigna.

-Mon Dieu. Tu as tout le thé de la ville ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie par l'énorme choix qui s'offrait à elle.  
-Alexis boit énormément de thé, tout comme ma mère. Je prendrais quelque chose de décaféiné, si j'étais toi, dit-il en prenant un sachet de thé à la cannelle.

Kate hocha la tête et observa ses options pendant un moment avant de se décidé pour un thé à la vanille et au miel. Elle plaça le sachet dans la tasse qu'il lui tendit puis le suivit jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit et posa son bras sur le dossier. Elle sourit timidement et se blottit à son côté, ramenant les pieds sous elle. Il tira une couverture sur elle et en plaça une sur ses jambes avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ses doigts traçant des motifs sur son épaule. Elle se pencha en avant pour poser sa tasse puis bougea de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse passer un bras autour du ventre de l'écrivain. Finalement, elle termina avec ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes et sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la policière. Elle sourit.

-Tu es fatiguée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle eut un petit soupir.

-Je voudrais l'être, mais non. Et même si je dormais, je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement reposant.  
-Tu veux regarder un film sur le rideau de douche ? Mon ordinateur est toujours relié au projecteur.  
-Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

Il se pencha à ses côtés et attrapa l'ordinateur, le posant sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? J'ai Netflix.  
-Quelque chose de calme ? Pas d'action.  
-Pas d'action, c'est sûr. Pourquoi pas _Pique-nique en pyjama _?  
-La comédie musicale ?  
-Mère a dû le regarder récemment, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Ça me va.

Il appuya sur « Play » et reposa l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Ils regardèrent Doris Day courir contre la montre en silence, chacun heureux de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. A la moitié du film, Kate se leva pour utiliser les toilettes. Quand elle revint, Castle était allongé, les couvertures étalées sur lui. Il les écarta un petit peu et ouvrir un bras pour elle, l'invitant à s'allonger à ses côtés.

Elle sourit et s'exécuta, s'allongeant de sorte à se que sa tête repose juste en dessous du menton de Castle, un bras recourbé sous sa joue. Il les recouvrit à nouveau des couvertures et enroula gentiment un bras autour de son ventre. Elle le sentit inspirer derrière elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Elle posa sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son ventre et le sentit se relaxer.

Tandis qu'ils se reposaient, Kate sentit les derniers vestiges de tension quitter son corps. Le sentiment de panique s'était évanoui depuis longtemps, mais il y avait eu un sentiment de malaise sous jacent qui était resté tout le long de leur voyage pour voir les étoiles. Maintenant, avec lui vivant et réel dans son dos, un bras autour de son ventre et son souffle dans ses cheveux, elle se sentait à nouveau en sécurité.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il environ une heure plus tard.  
-Mieux, sourit-elle en faisant courir sa main le long de son bras. Bien mieux. Et toi ?  
-Moi? Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Je vais très bien.  
-Heureuse de l'entendre.

Il la serra contre lui.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu soies là, KB.  
-Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement. Hey, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure ?  
-Tout à l'heure ?  
-Quand tu as quitté le commissariat, tu allais dire quelque chose.  
-Oh elle le sentit se tendre derrière elle, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était rien.  
- Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, on n'est que tous les deux.

Il prit une grande inspiration dans son dos.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller aux Hamptons ou quelque chose comme ça –partir de la ville.

Elle sourit et caressa son bras de la main pour qu'il continue.

-J'ai juste… On avait eu quelques jours si durs que je pensais que ce serait sympa de s'en éloigner.  
-J'aurais adoré ça, répondit-elle après une minute.

Son bras se raidit autour d'elle.

-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment.

Ils se turent tandis qu'ils regardaient le générique défiler sur l'écran.

-On peut toujours y aller, si tu veux. Je peux appeler Alexis demain matin et lui dire d'y rester avec Mère. On pourrait y passer quelques jours.

Kate sourit mais secoua lentement la tête.

-Merci, mais on aura une affaire lundi, j'en suis sûre. Un autre moment ?  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Elle sentit sa joue reposer sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, KB.

Un morceau de son cœur fondit à ses mots. Il était honnête il lui donnerait vraiment tout ce qu'elle voudrait, l'emmènerait où elle voudrait. Elle le savait. Et, bien que ce soit trop tôt –sa rupture encore trop récente- elle savait qu'un jour, il lui donnerait le monde si elle le lassait faire.

-Tu veux regarder un autre film ? demanda-t-il quand l'écran afficha à nouveau le logo Netflix.  
-Si tu veux. Ça me va de rester comme ça, admit-elle.  
-Moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

Il tendit une main et éteignit l'ordinateur avant d'attraper son téléphone et de programmer un réveil.

-Juste au cas où on s'endormirait, à moins que ça ne te gêne pas de rater le lever du soleil.  
-Et ne jamais apprendre ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? Pas une chance.

Elle pouvait le sentir sourire tandis qu'il programmait le réveil puis ramener sa main pour enrouler son bras autour d'elle. Elle le surprit en se retournant et en posant sa main libre sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira de contentement quand il la serra plus près de lui et lui frotta le dos. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Rick ?  
-Oui, sourit-il. Je vais bien. C'est juste… il y avait beaucoup à perdre, et ça me revient à des moments bizarres, tu sais ?  
-Je sais.  
-Et je me sens reconnaissant, vraiment reconnaissant en ce moment, pour beaucoup de choses. Comme je disais, il y a énormément de choses là-dessous, dit-il en montrant son crâne. Et en de rares occasions, c'est juste un peu écrasant.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je peux aider ?

Il lui sourit et la serra simplement plus fort contre lui.

-Être là est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, KB.

Elle reposa la tête et pressa un léger baiser contre sa poitrine. Puis, il n'y eut plus que le silence, et le battement de son cœur contre son oreille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. La sensation de ses mains faisant des cercles dans son dos servait de conversation. Les mouvements de sa poitrine l'apaisaient, et bien qu'elle ne dorme pas, elle se reposait. Pour la première fois en ce qui semblait être des semaines, elle se reposait. Elle pouvait le sentir se relaxer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait –pouvait sentir sa respiration se ralentir, ses battements de cœur se calmer.

Les heures passaient et ils ne bougeaient pas, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil, heureux d'être simplement enlacés. L'alarme de son téléphone sonna et ils sursautèrent tandis qu'elle brisait le silence. Rick se pencha et l'éteignit avant de la regarder.

-Lever de soleil ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.  
-Lever de soleil.

Elle enleva les couvertures et se leva, regrettant immédiatement sa décision tandis que le froid de la pièce l'assaillait. Il la suivit et s'arrêta pour prendre l'une des couvertures les plus chaudes. Il la lui passa autour des épaules. Elle sourit en remerciement tandis qu'il faisait la même chose pour lui.

Silencieusement, il lui prit la main et les guida vers la fenêtre au coin de la pièce, d'où ils avaient une vue directe vers l'avenue en contrebas et l'eau à environ un kilomètre. Il se tint derrière elle et lui enleva rapidement la couverture pour la remplacer par lui-même, enroulant sa propre couette autour d'eux tandis qu'il l'attirait contre sa poitrine. Kate soupira et se pressa contre lui. Il posa son menton contre son épaule.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate hocha la tête tandis qu'ils regardaient le soleil illuminer l'eau, s'élevant lentement et éclairant les grands immeubles d'une magnifique lueur. Elle n'avait pas vu le soleil se lever depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu les étoiles.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour la chaleur. Pour les étoiles. Pour le lever de soleil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 de la fiction, amoureusement corrigé par Hélo (oui, j'ai récupéré ma beta habituelle \o/). Comme toujours, je vous remercie chaudement de vos reviews, qui sont, je le rappelle, mon seul salaire et le seul moyen que j'ai à ma disposition pour savoir ce qui ne va pas et donc m'améliorer. Continuez, vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimer: très franchement, si Castle m'appartenait, on aurait déjà le 5x01. Et si cette histoire était de moi, je ne la traduirais pas.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, et regardèrent le soleil se lever au dessus de Manhattan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Kate s'appuya un peu plus contre l'écrivain, souriant quand il la serra plus près de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, son estomac gargouilla et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

-On dirait qu'il est temps de te nourrir, murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

Kate émit un genre de grognement.

-Dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal.  
-Un animal brillant, intelligent et magnifique ?

Elle rit.

-Bien essayé. Alors, que comptes-tu me donner ?

Il haussa les épaules et se recula, lui attrapant la main et déplaçant la couverture de sorte à ce qu'elle les couvre tous les deux. Il la conduisit au comptoir de la cuisine.

-Vais-je enfin découvrir le contenu de ta boîte secrète ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent se regardèrent.

-C'était moins sexuel dans ma tête.

Il sourit.

-Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Maintenant, devant toi se trouve un générateur de passion méconnu. Ceci, ceci, ma chère Kate, est la porte d'entrée vers un autre monde.  
- Ça va surtout être une pile de carton déchiré si tu ne me laisses pas manger quelque chose rapidement, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il faisait la moue.  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il en soulevant le couvercle.

Kate laissa échapper un halètement quand le couvercle fut enlevé. Dans la boîte se trouvait une énorme collection des plus belles pâtisseries qu'elle avait jamais vues. Des éclairs, des beignets, des streusels, des gâteaux au café, des donuts, des muffins, des churros –c'était l'exposition de pâtisseries la plus extraordinaire qui pouvait être.

-Alors, tu dis toujours que ce n'est pas si bien ?  
-Rick, comment ? Quoi ? Comment deux personnes peuvent manger tout ça ? glapit-elle en le regardant. Il y en a assez pour nourrir le commissariat pendant une semaine !  
-Eh bien, Mère et Alexis vont arriver plus tard, et j'espère que tu en prendras au moins deux avant qu'elles ne soient là.

Kate cilla et il sourit.

-Allez, KB, je sais que tu veux secrètement la brioche à la cannelle avec le glaçage à la crème.  
-Glaçage à la crème ? demanda-t-elle, la somptuosité de la boîte s'estompant quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait son choix parmi la véritable boulangerie qui se trouvait devant elle.  
-Le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé, et j'ai mangé énormément de pâtisseries pendant mes voyages.  
-Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'on peut les attaquer, non ? Je ne voudrais pas gâcher…  
-Oui, viens du côté obscur, nous avons des éclairs, dit-il en prenant un gâteau au chocolat enrobé de sucre dans la boîte. Allez, vas-y.

Kate attrapa une serviette et pris la brioche à la cannelle dans la boîte, suivant Rick pour s'asseoir au comptoir. Elle prit une petite bouchée et dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir.

-Ceci, elle avala puis le regarda, est la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais mangée. Comment as-tu trouvé cette boutique ?  
-Mère et moi avions l'habitude d'aller manger là bas quand on revenait en ville après une tournée quand j'étais enfant. Le propriétaire et elle ont eu une liaison pendant un temps, et on a gardé contact après leur rupture. Je devais avoir 15 ans. Et à chaque fois que j'y vais, il me donne une de ces boîtes.  
-Tu es toujours proche de lui ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il était connu pour ne pas avoir de père, et, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une figure masculine solide dans sa vie.

-Pas particulièrement. On a pris des chemins différents, mais il aime toujours me donner ces boîtes, et je signe des livres pour sa femme, parfois.

Kate hocha la tête pensivement.

-Et que pense Martha quand il te donne ces boîtes ?  
-Mère ? Elle trouve que c'est fabuleux. Ils se sont séparés en bons termes, et l'un de ces termes était qu'elle pourrait toujours manger à la boulangerie.

Kate rit et Rick sourit.

-C'est délicieux, dit-elle.  
-Je suis heureux de te fournir de la bonne nourriture, répondit-il. Tu veux du café ?  
-Des pâtisseries et du café ? Je pourrais ne jamais partir, sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et la légèreté de ses paroles s'envola. Ils flirtaient avec une ligne très fine, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils partageaient toujours la même couverture, leurs genoux se touchant tandis qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les tabourets de bar.

-Sens-toi libre de venir quand tu veux, KB, dit-il une minute plus tard. Et si je te faisais ce café ?

Elle hocha la tête et sourit tandis qu'il s'extirpait de la couverture et s'assurait qu'elle restait sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de se déplacer dans la cuisine. Il fit grand spectacle de la manière de faire le café, soulevant des couvercles et remuant des cuillères tandis qu'il mettait les grains dans la coûteuse, et pourtant indispensable, cafetière. Kate s'était attachée à cette machine pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passée au loft l'année précédente. Sa propre cafetière, quoique meilleure que celle qui avait disparu dans l'explosion de son appartement, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de Castle.

-Je pourrais t'en commander une, tu sais, dit Rick.  
-Merci, mais la mienne me va très bien, répondit-elle. Et je peux toujours venir ici et utiliser la tienne.

Il sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je retire mon offre. Je préfère ton plan.

Ils échangèrent des sourires. Il sortit la crème et servit le café. Personne n'avait daigné apprendre comment Kate aimait son café avant que Castle n'arrive dans sa vie. En fait, il l'avait tellement gâtée de ce côté que les rares fois où Josh avait essayé de lui faire du café, elle n'avait pas été capable de le boire. Si elle devait avoir de « l'urine de singe plus un petit mélange d'acide », autant le faire elle-même. Dans les autres cas, c'était le café de Castle ou rien.

-Un café pour madame, dit-il en plaçant une tasse à sa droite.

Il la rejoignit sous la couverture puis leva sa propre tasse.

-Santé.  
-Santé, sourit-elle.

Ils trinquèrent puis restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment tandis qu'ils buvaient. Il se tourna pour la regarder après quelques minutes.

-Comment ça va ?  
- Ça va, sourit-elle en posant une main sur son genou. Et toi ?  
- Ça va aussi. Tu es fatiguée ? Je veux dire il montra sa tasse je sais que _je_ n'ai pas dû avoir plus de trois heures de sommeil pendant les 48 dernières heures.  
-Pareil pour moi, mais, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis exténuée. Un peu endolorie, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Et toi?

Il secoua la tête.

-Je sais que je devrais mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fermer les yeux, admit-il doucement.

Elle lui serra le genou et sourit quand il recouvrit sa main de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts

-Je comprends.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer chez toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Kate sourit à sa prévenance. Il lui laissait une porte de sortie, si elle en voulait une. Elle n'en voulait pas. En fait, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de retrouver seule chez elle qu'en cet instant précis.

-Si tu peux supporter ma compagnie, je serais heureuse de rester.  
-Je peeeense que je peux le supporter, répondit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Elle lui donna une petite claque de sa main libre.

-Ha. Non. Je plaisantais. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles rester. Tu veux regarder un autre film ?

Kate haussa les épaules.

-On pourrait.  
-Tu n'as pas envie?  
-Je n'ai pas envie de grand chose. Je ne suis pas fatiguée mais je suis exténuée, tu vois ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vois.

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même, avant de les mener vers le canapé.

-Et si on ne faisait que s'asseoir ?  
- Ça me va.

Il s'assit et lui ouvrit les bras. Kate sourit et se blottit contre lui pendant qu'il les recouvrait à nouveau de la couverture. Ils ne dirent rien. C'était suffisant de simplement être en paix à ses côtés –d'être suffisamment chanceux de pouvoir avoir cette paix.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement et Alexis se rua à l'intérieur, suivie par une Martha échevelée et inquiète.

-Papa ! cria Alexis quand elle les remarqua sur le canapé. Kate !  
-Chérie, dit Rick tandis qu'elle se catapultait sur eux, les entourant de ses bras. On va bien. On va bien, Pumpkin.

Kate était choquée. Alexis et elle avaient toujours eu une bonne relation, et étaient même sorties manger ensemble quelques fois. Alexis l'appelait rarement Kate, bien qu'elle lui ait garanti qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. De plus, elles se touchaient rarement, sans parler de s'étreindre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais, alors que l'adolescente les serrait contre elle, Kate sentit une autre partie de son cœur fondre, et elle passa un bras autour de la jeune fille.

-On va bien, Alexis, promis, murmura Kate.  
-J'ai eu tellement peur, répondit la jeune fille en reculant. Je sais que vous aviez dit que tout allait bien –que vous alliez bien. Mais j'ai juste, sans vous voir, j'ai…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et Rick l'attira sur ses genoux. Kate se redressa pour leur laisser plus d'espace, frottant le dos d'Alexis avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Martha, qui regardait du coin de la pièce, les yeux brillants et les épaules tremblantes.

-Hey, dit doucement Kate en arrivant devant elle.  
-C'est juste que, commença Martha en s'essuyant les yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effrayé avant. Il a fait face pour elle, pour moi, mais c'était comme si je disais adieu à mon fils.  
-Je suis désolée, dit doucement Kate, une horrible sensation de culpabilité lui tordant les entrailles.  
-Katherine Beckett, dit brusquement Martha, assez bas pour ne pas être entendue par les deux autres. Sans vous, nous serions tous morts à cette heure-là, j'en suis certaine.

Kate cilla. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui se serait passé si Rick n'avait pas été là pour tirer sur les fils. Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager comment elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Elle n'aurait pas pu.

-On avait peur pour vous aussi, ma fille, continua Martha avant d'enlacer Kate. S'il était venu avec nous et que vous n'étiez pas revenue, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Une vie sans vous ne marcherait pour aucun de nous.

Kate sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion s'abattait sur elle. Les Castle étaient tellement tactiles, et aimant, et disaient tellement de choses qui vous donnaient envie de pleurer, rire et chanter en même temps.

-Merci, murmura Martha dans son oreille avant de se reculer.  
-Pour quoi ? demanda Kate, riant quand les deux femmes essayèrent de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux.  
-Pour mon fils et ma petite fille. Rick ne me dit peut être pas tout, mais je sais que vous lui avez sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ces trois dernières années, et de bien des manières.

Kate rougit et secoua la tête.

-On est quittes. Il m'a sauvé la vie aussi, plus de fois qu'à son tour.  
-Eh bien, il serait bon que vous utilisiez tous les 2 votre prodigieuse intelligence pour essayer de ne plus vous mettre dans ce genre de situations. Maintenant, et si on… C'est une Stragovi box ? s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant la boîte de pâtisseries ouverte sur le comptoir.  
-Oui, répondit Rick du canapé. Nicolai te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs.

Martha sourit et traversa la pièce pour planter un baiser sur la tête de son fils. Il leva une main pour lui toucher la joue et ils se parlèrent en chuchotant pendant un moment avant que Martha ne se redresse et ne se dirige vers la boîte. Kate se dirigea vers le canapé, un peu hébétée, et s'assit à côté d'Alexis. La jeune fille bougea de sorte à être assise entre Kate et son père et sourit à la policière.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous alliez bien, dit-elle.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Kate, entourant les épaules d'Alexis avec un abandon qui la surprit elle-même. Et je suis heureuse que _tu_ ailles bien.  
-C'est réciproque, sourit Alexis.  
-Tu veux une pâtisserie, Pumpkin ? demanda Rick tout en passant sa main sur le bras de Kate.  
-Un des donuts fourrés à la crème au café ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.  
-C'est parti, déclara Rick avant de se lever. Tu veux quelque chose, Kate ? Tu m'as promis d'en manger deux avant qu'elles ne reviennent.  
-Elles sont rentrées plus tôt ! protesta l'intéressée tandis qu'Alexis riait. Mais je pense que je peux prendre un des churros recouvert de chocolat.  
-Oooh, ceux là sont bons, approuva Alexis.  
-C'est parti, dit Rick avant de rejoindre sa mère au comptoir.  
- Ça va mieux, maintenant ? demanda Kate quand elle et Alexis se tournèrent pour se regarder.  
-Oui. C'était juste le fait de ne pas pouvoir vous voir, vous savez ? Ce n'est pas la même chose quand c'est au téléphone, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Kate hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Je te promets qu'on va bien.  
-Vous aviez toujours froid, la nuit dernière ? demanda Alexis en remarquant la pile de couvertures et les tasses sur la table basse.  
-Un peu. C'était plus moral que physique en fait.  
-Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être, dit Alexis.  
-N'essaie pas, sourit Kate. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je veux que tu penses. Tout le monde va bien, et c'est fini maintenant.  
-Et c'est l'heure des pâtisseries ! ajouta Rick en leur tendant leurs commandes tout en mordant dans un donut.  
-Vous êtes allés quand chez Stragovi ? demanda Alexis quand Rick se fut installé à son côté et Martha assise dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.  
-On s'y est arrêtés hier soir, répondit Rick.

La main de Kate trouva la sienne sur le dossier du canapé et ils échangèrent un sourire. Leur voyage vers les étoiles serait toujours un souvenir magnifique, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il voulait que cela reste _leur_ souvenir pour un moment, si ce n'est pour toujours.

-Et vous avez dormi, au moins ? demanda Martha en les regardant de près.  
-On s'est reposés, répondit Kate.  
-Vous devez allez travailler aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Alexis.  
-Non. Le capitaine nous a donné la journée.  
- Ça vous plairait de faire une journée film avec nous ? Le rideau de douche est toujours monté, et on pourrait essayer de regarder tous les films Harry Potter ou autre chose de complètement idiot. Papa connaît les meilleurs traiteurs chinois…  
-Celui sur la 22e, que j'amène au commissariat, interrompit Rick.  
-Et on pourrait juste se reposer ? finit Alexis.

Kate sourit.

- Ça me semble parfait.

Alexis poussa un cri aigu et sauta sur ses pieds.

-OK, vous deux, vous vous mettez à l'aise, et je vais me changer. Ensuite, on regardera Harry Potter, dit-elle avant de grimper les escaliers, son gâteau toujours en main.

Rick se tourna vers Martha une fois qu'Alexis fut hors de portée de voix.

-Comment va-t-elle, réellement ?  
-Vous nous avez terrorisées, Richard, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Alexis a beaucoup pleuré mais heureusement, elle s'est endormie vite.  
-Et toi, mère ? demanda Rick.  
-J'ai à peu près autant dormi que vous, je pense, dit-elle. Du coup, je vais essayer de rattraper un peu de sommeil pendant que vous regardez le film.  
-Tu ne vas pas rester ? demanda-t-il.

Kate sourit. Peu importe comment ils agissaient, Rick aimait sa mère, et sa mère l'aimait. Martha se leva et s'approcha pour lui tapoter la joue.

-Je regarderai de jeunes enfants se transformer en acteurs décents un autre jour, ou peut être plus tard aujourd'hui, si Alexis vous retient en otage pour les six films. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu passes du temps avec ta fille. Réveille-moi pour le déjeuner ?

Rick hocha la tête et Martha se redressa. Elle caressa la tête de Kate sur son chemin et ils l'observèrent monter les escaliers. Kate serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Je suis sûre que toi et Alexis pourriez apprécier du temps seuls tous les deux.  
-Alexis serait dévastée si tu partais, j'en suis sûr. Et je ne serais pas heureux non plus, admit-il.  
-OK, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et la tira à lui pour l'entourer de ses bras.

-Merci.  
-De quoi ?

Il se recula pour l'observer.

-De te soucier de ma fille. De te soucier de ma mère –ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vue la calmer tout à l'heure.

Kate rougit.

-Elle m'a calmée aussi.

Il lui donna ce regard –ce regard qui lui disait qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Vraiment, Kate, merci. Tu apportes tellement à ma famille.

Elle soupira de contentement.

-Tu m'apportes beaucoup aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit poser un baiser sur ses cheveux et la serrer plus fort avant qu'une petite toux ne les force à se séparer.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda Alexis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un bébé chapitre tout mignon pour vous, avec en plus un grand débat philosophique sur une oeuvre de fiction x) Je voulais absolument remercier chaque personne qui reviewe, qu'elle soit anonyme ou non, pour prendre un peu de son temps pour laisser une impression, positive ou négative, sur cette fanfic. Vous êtes géniaux. Et, comme toujours, je remercie Hélo pour son incroyable travail de beta (t'es vraiment vraiment sûre que je peux pas mettre de commentaires dans mes chapitres que je t'envoie à corriger? :P), l'auteur original pour me laisser traduire sa fiction, et chacun d'entre vous qui passez par là et vous arrêtez pour lire, même si vous ne commentez pas.**

**Disclaimer: Haha. Very funny.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ils regardèrent Alexis en riant. L'adolescente avait simplement l'air confus.

-Non, répondit Kate. Tu as les films ?

Alexis leva le tas d'éditions spéciales des DVDs.

-Vous voulez commencer par le début ?  
-Evidemment ! répliqua Rick. Mets le premier et viens ici.

Alexis sourit et s'exécuta. Elle se retourna et regarda le canapé, un regard hésitant sur son visage, comme si elle ne pouvait pas décider où s'asseoir. Kate sourit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rick, s'éloignant un peu, laissant une place pour Alexis. Le sourire d'Alexis s'élargit et elle s'installa entre les deux adultes.

Kate fut surprise de sentir la jeune fille poser sa tête sur son épaule et se raidit momentanément avant de se relaxer et de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Alexis. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à tous ces câlins. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus la tête d'Alexis et surprit Rick en train de les regarder avec une expression de tendresse absolue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il lui sourit, tendant la main pour la poser sur le bras qui reposait autour des épaules de l'adolescente.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que le fait de laisser Harry là était horrible. Je veux dire, il aurait pu vivre à Poudlard, non ? murmura Alexis, brisant le match visuel des adultes.  
-Mais ça aurait…  
-Ruiné l'intrigue soigneusement conçue et ficelée que J.K Rowling a méticuleusement mis en place pendant sept livres, afin que moins de trois personnages se retrouvent sans arc dans l'histoire. Je sais ! elle leva une main et fit taire son père.  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez déjà discuté de la question avant ? rit Kate.  
-Peut-être parce qu'elle amène _tout le temps_ la question sur le tapis quand on regarde les films, répondit Rick. J.K Rowling est un génie.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire, papa, soupira Alexis, son souffle caressant l'épaule de Kate. Je veux juste dire, eh bien, ils l'ont laissé là bas pendant 11 ans à se faire maltraiter, et ils persistent à l'y renvoyer. Je pense que Dumbledore aurait mieux put prendre soin de lui, même s'il en avait besoin pour combattre Voldemort après.  
-Tu n'aimes pas le fait que Harry ait été placé là juste pour le rendre plus sensible au plan de Dumbledore, résuma Kate.  
-Exactement. Les enfants ont besoin d'adultes qui prennent soin d'eux, même s'ils ne font pas partie de leur famille. Une famille, évidemment, n'est pas toujours là pour vous. Je me sens juste mal pour lui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Je suis d'accord, approuva Kate, laissant ses doigts courir le long des cheveux qui tombaient sur l'épaule d'Alexis.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils regardaient le petit garçon se battre avec un troll et un chien à trois têtes. Kate tourna la tête vers Rick et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Le silence paisible dans la pièce, la tête d'Alexis sur son épaule, le sourire de Rick –elle était heureuse. La panique était complètement partie. Les horreurs de la veille semblaient n'être qu'un lointain souvenir. S'asseoir ici avec les Castle lui apportait le sentiment de sécurité le plus intense qu'elle avait ressenti depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne venait jamais. Elle venait dîner de temps en temps, et ils avaient passé plus d'une soirée étalés sur le sol de son salon, regardant des preuves. Mais elle n'y avait jamais été aussi décontractée. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient soudainement adoptée, et son monde s'en trouvait irrémédiablement changé. C'était donc ça d'avoir une famille.

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Les yeux de Rick s'agrandirent comiquement en réponse avant qu'il ne penche la tête en une question silencieuse. Elle sourit et secoua la tête, roulant des yeux. Il sembla se contenter de la réponse de ses yeux (bien qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait garder cela pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls et qu'il puisse lui arracher la réponse) et se replongea dans le film, laissant Kate à ses pensées.

Elle tourna son regard vers la télé, mais ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention à Harry et ses amis. Une famille. Elle avait son père, et ils se voyaient dès qu'ils pouvaient. Ils se parlaient au téléphone. Ils mangeaient ensemble pendant les vacances.

Mais _cette_ famille –cette famille avait des marathons de films et des batailles de laser-tag. Cette famille mangeait ensemble, et ils se faisaient le petit-déjeuner. Cette famille se voyait tout le temps. Et ils avaient voulu la voir. Alexis avait voulu l'inclure. Martha avait voulu l'inclure.

Son regard retourna sur Rick. _Rick_, pas Castle –ce serait toujours Castle au travail, mais elle n'était plus sûre qu'il puisse être Castle en dehors du commissariat. Sa main traçait toujours des motifs abstraits sur son bras près de son épaule, Alexis toujours entre eux. Il l'avait rattrapée quand elle tombait, de beaucoup de manières. Et il lui avait redonné vie -une vie qui n'était plus depuis des années.

Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne serait pas prête le lendemain. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, elle serait prête à plonger avec lui –à faire le saut le plus terrifiant de sa vie avec lui. Parce qu'en cet instant, avec Alexis contre elle et les doigts de Rick bougeant pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, Kate ne voyait pas d'autre réalité. Si cette famille était prête lui faire une place, elle n'allait certainement pas refuser l'invitation.

Le film se termina et Alexis se leva pour mettre le suivant.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Rick tandis qu'Alexis s'occupait des DVDs.  
-De l'eau ? demanda Kate.  
-La même chose pour moi, approuva Alexis.  
-J'arrive, sourit Rick, laissant ses doigts quitter l'endroit où ils étaient sur la nuque de Kate avant de se lever.  
-Je vais aux toilettes, dit Kate à Alexis.

L'adolescente sourit et s'assit sur le canapé, réarrangeant certaines choses. Quand Kate revint, Rick était de retour de la cuisine et s'installait à côté d'Alexis. Kate s'assit de l'autre côté de la jeune fille et le trio se tint épaules contre épaules tandis que le film commençait. Alexis bailla après environ un quart d'heure et Rick eut un petit rire. Il attrapa un coussin et le plaça sur ses genoux avant de tirer Alexis vers le bas pour qu'elle s'allonge. Kate bougea de sorte que les pieds de la jeune fille reposent sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente était profondément endormie.

-On est trop forts pour elle, rit Rick.  
-Je sais que Martha a dit qu'elle avait dormi, mais je parie que ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur, répondit Kate.  
-Est-ce que j'ai fait la bonne chose ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Kate le regarda.

-Tu veux dire les envoyer hors de la ville ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu voulais les mettre en sécurité.  
-Je sais, c'est juste… si je n'étais pas revenue, est-ce que ça aurait été pour elle ?

Kate ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-Non Rick, ça n'aurait pas été.

Il semblait accablé.

-Mais elle aurait été en vie.

Il prit une seconde pour considérer cet argument, avant de la regarder.

-Tu t'occuperais d'elle si quelque chose m'arrivait ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, répondit-elle sérieusement.  
-Je vérifiais juste, dit-il.  
-Tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que rien ne t'arrive, lui dit-elle après une pause.  
-Même chose pour toi.

Ils se regardèrent, oubliant le film. Ils se faisaient des promesses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir, elle le savait. Et, bien qu'elle le sache rationnellement, ça n'empêchait pas une part d'elle de se sentir en sécurité. L'autre partie d'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, il lui serait arraché. Alexis bougea et se blottit plus profondément dans le canapé et entre leurs corps. Kate baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille et sourit. Si elle perdait Rick pour quelque raison que ce soit, au moins elle aurait Alexis. Au moins, Alexis l'aurait, elle.

Elle leva les yeux et surprit Rick regardant les deux femmes d'un air pensif. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle y lut une gratitude illimitée. Ils pensaient la même chose. Il tendit le bras et lui attrapa une main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Je suis très heureux que tu sois là, lui dit-il.  
-Je ne voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde aujourd'hui, Rick.

Il la regarda.

-Seulement aujourd'hui ?

La question la surprit. Il n'était pas du genre à poser des questions aussi flagrantes. Enfin, c'était un mensonge. Mais il ne lui posait habituellement pas ce genre de questions difficiles –des questions en relation avec ses sentiments –des questions en relation avec _eux_.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle puisa profondément dans ses sentiments, ouvrant la porte à tout ce qu'elle avait bridé auparavant. Elle passa au-delà de l'incident avec Gina l'été précédent. Elle passa au-delà des réserves qu'elle avait et qui ne semblaient pas tellement inconséquentes. Elle détruisit ce dernier mur, celui qu'elle avait laissé dressé depuis si longtemps, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Et là, en face d'elle, se trouvait la vérité.

-Tous les jours, Rick, répondit-elle doucement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici, et voilà... le chapitre 6! *tatatsiiin* ouiii j'ai mis du temps à traduire et publier mais je suis en deuxième année de prépa donc crotte :P Encore une fois, je remercie les lecteurs, les reviewers pour leurs reviews incroyablement gentilles, ma beta en chef Hélo (même si elle m'a supprimé mon Rick version labrador xD) et l'auteure pour m'avoir autorisé à publier cette traduction.**

**Disclaimer: si je gagnais 1€ à chaque review que j'ai, je ferais du chantage à la review et je serais millionnaire... ce qui n'est pas le cas, parce que rien ne m'appartient.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

Ils regardèrent le reste de _La Chambre des Secrets_ en silence. Ou, plutôt, ils se regardèrent dans un silence satisfait pendant que le film se déroulait en arrière plan. Chacun d'entre eux souriait et détournait le regard de temps en temps, ou s'intéressait de près à leurs mains jointes. Ce n'était ni bizarre ni gênant, simplement irrésistible. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient déclarés un amour éternel, ou échangé des anneaux, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais, pour eux, quelque chose avait changé, s'était ébranlé –leur relation s'était modifiée et ils le savaient.

-Tu veux regarder le prochain ? demanda Rick tandis que le générique de fin se déroulait.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et vit qu'il était presque midi.

-On devrait commander à déjeuner et réveiller les filles, non ? Comme ça, on pourrait peut-être manger en regardant le troisième ?  
- Ça me semble bien, approuva Rick. Je vais commander et ensuite on pourra les réveiller.

Kate hocha la tête et attendit pendant qu'il passait le coup de fil. Elle joua avec la main qu'elle tenait et se mordit la lèvre. Elle attendait d'avoir peur. Elle attendait d'avoir des regrets. Pour être honnête, elle attendait de paniquer. Mais peu importait la manière dont elle l'envisageait, elle se sentait en confiance à propos de cela, avec lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'en arriver ici avait été facile. Dieu sait que retourner au commissariat après avoir passé une journée à ne regarder que des films serait bizarre. Ils se disputeraient, et se chamailleraient. Ils se mettraient en colère l'un contre l'autre et diraient des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Ils devraient travailler pour rester ouverts, honnêtes. Rick lui serra la main pour la sortir de ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je réfléchis, c'est tout, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Encore un peu et tu vas exploser.  
-Ah, eh bien, je suppose qu'on est sur un pied d'égalité alors. Tu as l'air perpétuellement sur le point d'exploser. La vie est un peu dure à supporter pour toi, Ricky ?

Rick se contenta de la fixer, la bouche ouverte.

-J'aurais _tellement_ de réponses à ça, et aucune d'entre elles n'est appropriée pour les oreilles de ma fille.  
-Je t'en remercie, marmonna Alexis dans l'oreiller sur ses genoux. Et vraiment, Kate, vous devriez être plus prudente, elle se retourna et s'assit. Papa peut trouver des sous entendus _partout._

Kate éclata de rire.

-Je pense que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine.  
-Vous avez probablement raison. Désolée, gloussa Alexis.  
-Eh bien, maintenant, je suis là aussi pour le remettre à sa place, donc à nous deux, je pense qu'on peut corriger ses habitudes, dit Kate avec un air de conspirateur.  
-Parfait, sourit Alexis. Je vais réveiller Grams pour qu'elle soit prête pour le déjeuner.

Ils la regardèrent monter les escaliers puis Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Rick. Il semblait à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et l'excitation. Elle en fut momentanément confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à ce qu'elle avait dit à Alexis. Alors qu'elle devrait probablement se sentir nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir poussé si loin, tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut de l'humour face à sa réaction.

-Je, hum, je vais mettre la table, lui dit-il en se levant et en traversant la cuisine.

Kate gloussa et commença à nettoyer, ramassant la vaisselle qu'ils avaient accumulée la nuit précédente et pliant quelques couvertures pour aménager un peu de place pour plus tard. Elle suivit Rick dans la cuisine et plaça leurs tasses et le bol de soupe dans l'évier. Elle commença à laver la vaisselle presque machinalement, réalisant à peine qu'elle ne faisait pas ça toutes les nuits.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

Kate leva les yeux et le vit à côté d'elle, une main tendue pour récupérer le bol propre. Elle le lui tendit et le regarda tandis qu'il le séchait.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… j'aime bien faire la vaisselle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça calme ? C'est vraiment normal, vraiment tranquille. Parfois, j'aime bien ce genre de choses, vu notre métier.

Il lui donna un petit coup avec sa hanche.

-C'est logique. Je fais pareil après des affaires difficiles.  
-Tu écris?  
-Parfois. En fait, si on a une affaire vraiment dure, l'écriture n'est pas toujours le meilleur remède. Ces fois-là, je fais le ménage, je cuisine. Des trucs qui ne requièrent pas beaucoup de réflexion.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ils finirent la vaisselle ensemble, elle lavant et lui séchant. Ils entendirent Martha et Alexis descendre les escaliers juste au moment où Kate finissait de laver la dernière tasse.

-Regardez-moi ça, l'image même de la domesticité ! dit joyeusement Martha.

La sonnette retentit.

-Oh, et la nourriture que j'ai commandée vient d'arriver, si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! ajouta-t-elle.

Kate et Alexis rirent tandis que Rick allait récupérer le déjeuner. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et se passèrent la nourriture entre eux, riant en voyant la quantité qu'il avait commandée.

-Papa, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Alexis tandis que Rick sortait la septième boîte du sac.  
-Kate et moi n'avons pas mangé hier soir, dit Rick comme seule explication.  
-On a tous pris des pâtisseries il y a quelques heures, contra Alexis.  
-Contente-toi de prendre ta part, Fille, commanda-t-il. Mange, goinfre-toi, et sois heureuse.  
-Oui, chef !

Martha et Kate échangèrent des regards amusés en remplissant leurs assiettes avec la nourriture. Il y eut un silence tandis que tout le monde mangeait, se contentant d'échanger des regards ravis.

-C'est fantastique, admit Kate en reprenant du crabe.  
-Tu as déjà commandé chez ce traiteur, lui dit Rick.  
-Je sais, mais d'habitude on prend les trucs plus classiques au commissariat, expliqua-t-elle. Je mange rarement du crabe. C'est délicieux.  
-Aime le crabe. Bon à savoir, répondit Rick.

Martha les regarda alternativement et croisa le regard de Kate. Cette dernière sourit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette en rougissant légèrement.

-Eh bien, ceci mérite du vin ! annonça Martha.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, confus. Martha regarda alternativement Kate et Rick avant de recroiser le regard de Kate, qui secoua très légèrement la tête. Rick et elle n'avaient pas discuté de grand-chose, et rien n'avait _vraiment_ été dit. Elle était excitée, mais ils avaient besoin de quelques jours, au grand minimum, pour juste s'habituer à ce qui s'était passé, avant d'avancer. Martha fit une pause pendant une seconde, puis sourit à son fils et à Alexis.

-De la bonne nourriture mérite toujours un bon alcool ! dit-elle.

Les deux autres se contentèrent de secouer la tête et Martha sourit en se levant pour aller chercher le vin.

-Gram adore le vin, dit Alexis à Kate.  
-Parfois un peu trop, ajouta Rick à sa gauche.  
-Eh, j'ai entendu, contra Martha en revenant s'asseoir avant de passer deux verres à Rick et Kate.

Ils la laissèrent les servir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne but beaucoup. Kate aimait le vin, mais il était seulement midi. Rick lui jeta un regard amusé en faisant semblant de boire et ils regardèrent Martha descendre un verre entier tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Elle ne se resservit pas, et, à la place, ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon pour regarder le troisième film.

Martha s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et Alexis opta pour le coin du canapé afin de s'y blottir, laissant Rick et Kate sur l'autre moitié du grand sofa. Rick s'assit en premier et Kate le suivit. Ils laissèrent une certaine distance entre eux et restèrent assis le dos bien droit pendant le premier quart du film.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Martha et la surprit en train de la regarder. Elle roula des yeux vers Kate, comme pour dire « mais qu'attends-tu ? » Kate sourit timidement et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Elle se pencha vers Rick et étendit ses jambes à côté d'elle, de sorte à ce que ses pieds soient près de ceux d'Alexis.

Rick la regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il y eu un petit moment de malaise avant qu'il ne lève un bras et ne lui fasse signe d'approcher. Kate se blottit contre lui et cacha sa tête dans sa poitrine pour cacher ses joues rougissantes tandis qu'il baissait le bras pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Ça n'avait pas semblé aussi étrange quand ils étaient seuls, mais maintenant, avec Martha qui regardait et Alexis à deux pas, les gestes semblaient beaucoup plus importants.

Néanmoins, quand Rick fit un commentaire moqueur sur Rogue et qu'Alexis réagit au quart de tour, obligeant Martha à intervenir quelques minutes plus tard, Kate commença à se relaxer et s'autorisa à apprécier le moment. Ils regardèrent les trois films suivants de la même manière, riant et plaisantant les uns avec les autres. Alexis et Kate eurent une bataille de pieds et les trois femmes se débrouillèrent pour jeter plus d'une fois un oreiller à la tête de Rick. Ils firent des commentaires sarcastiques, ils taquinèrent, ils se moquèrent –ils passèrent l'un des meilleurs après-midi que Kate ait jamais eu. Et ils n'avaient _rien_ fait !

Quand le sixième film se termina à sept heures du soir, tout le monde pouvait sentir les effets du week-end. Ils finirent leurs bols de popcorn et de glace et remirent le salon en état. Rick proposa de dîner, mais Martha et Alexis étaient trop fatiguées, aussi optèrent-ils pour des sandwiches avant d'aller se coucher. Kate n'avait même pas faim.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison demain ? demanda Rick à sa fille tout en l'aidant à se préparer son sandwich.  
-Non, je pense que je suis prête à un retour à la normale, lui répondit Alexis.  
-Très bien. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu me préviens, OK ?

Il l'enlaça et Alexis rit.

-Je te le promets, Papa. Si je veux rater l'école pour une mauvaise raison, je te le ferai savoir.  
-Ça c'est ma fille, répondit-il en lui embrassant la tempe. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Papa. Va dormir, lui dit Alexis en s'éloignant.

Elle contourna le comptoir et Kate se retrouva encerclée d'une adolescente quand Alexis l'entoura de ses bras.

-Merci d'être restée, Kate.  
-Quand tu veux, Alexis, répondit-elle doucement, serrant la jeune fille.

Alexis se recula et elles se sourirent.

-Je vais vous prendre au mot, vous savez, lui dit Alexis.  
-Et je viendrai avec joie à chaque fois que j'en aurai l'opportunité, lui assura Kate. Maintenant va dormir pour pouvoir apprécier la journée d'école que tu ne veux surtout pas rater.  
-J'y compte bien.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent monter les escaliers. Rick rejoignit Kate sur les tabourets de bar et ils observèrent Martha par-dessus le comptoir.

-Dormez, vous deux, leur dit Martha.  
-Oui, mère, répondit vivement Rick.

Martha était sérieuse.

-On va dormir, répondit Rick plus sérieusement. Mais tu dois promettre d'en faire autant.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Je vais m'endormir avant même de m'en apercevoir, dit-elle dramatiquement en attrapant son sandwich. Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui, Kate.  
-Merci de m'y avoir autorisée, répondit Kate.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Vous êtes libre de revenir quand vous voulez. Et dormez un peu !

Après cet échange, ils restèrent seuls. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa tandis qu'ils restaient assis là, les genoux se touchant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la fenêtre d'où ils avaient regardé le soleil se lever. Ils restèrent côte à côte, les doigts enlacés, regardant la rue fourmillant d'activité qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Les lumières embrasaient les voitures et les lampadaires, mais il se dégageait du tableau une certaine paix, une familiarité.

-Demain, dit doucement Rick.

Kate lui serra les doigts.

-Demain.  
-Tu es prête à y retourner ?

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

Il la tira à lui et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, mettant sa tête sur la sienne pour qu'ils puissent regarder à travers la fenêtre ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, juste… hésitant.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-On a frôlé la mort deux fois, trois si tu comptes la fausse alerte des radiations.  
-On ne subira plus jamais ça, lui assura Kate.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de frôler la mort, ou même de mourir tout court. C'est juste…

Kate se pencha en arrière et pressa leurs têtes ensemble.

-Je sais. Mais je serai là, à te dire à quel point tu es insupportable. Et les gars seront là aussi. On va tous bien, et ça va rester comme ça.

Il hocha la tête, ce simple mouvement diffusant de la chaleur dans le corps de Kate. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait amené le sujet sur le tapis, parce qu'elle-même ne se sentait pas confiante. Bien qu'elle soit policière, et qu'être en première ligne du danger fasse partie du job, elle n'avait jamais pensé se trouver en tel danger. Et elle n'avait certainement jamais songé qu'elle se retrouverait dans un tel danger avec son partenaire à ses côté, prêt à mourir avec elle, alors qu'il n'était même pas flic.

-Tu es courageux, Rick, dit-elle doucement.

Elle sentit ses sourcils se lever, une sensation qui la fit sourire.

-Tu as sauvé la ville hier. Tu m'avais sauvée la veille, et puis, ne parlons même pas du nombre de fois où tu as empêché des psychopathes de me tuer.  
-Je refuse de te voir te faire abattre ou exploser, lui dit-il. Ça ferait trop mal.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un autre long moment, se contentant de regarder le trafic. Sa respiration dans son cou et ses bras autour d'elle étaient tellement stables, tellement forts. Kate n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin des autres. Elle avait évolué dans sa vie aussi bien que dans son métier comme quelqu'un de complètement et totalement indépendant. L'envie, le besoin, la recherche –ces choses vous rendaient faibles. Bien sûr, elle avait des amis, même des meilleurs amis, mais elle ne demandait de l'aide que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Et même dans ce cas, elle le faisait de mauvaise grâce. Elle était reconnaissante envers les personnes dans sa vie, mais elle avait des limites qu'elle gardait bien définies.

Richard Castle avait été la seule personne sur laquelle elle s'était reposée au fil des ans. Bien avant qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré physiquement, elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans ses écrits. Quand les choses devenaient trop dures, quand les affaires devenaient trop violentes, quand la mort de sa mère devenait trop dure à supporter, elle se plongeait dans son monde et laissait tout le reste s'évanouir. Elle s'échappait avec lui et il l'aidait à tenir quand elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Et maintenant, tellement d'années plus tard, il était là, la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait été son point d'ancrage pendant tellement de temps, et maintenant il était avec elle à regarder la ville, aussi réel et effrayé qu'elle. Et elle était son réconfort à lui aussi, elle le savait.

-On doit dormir, dit-elle.  
-Tu restes ? demanda-t-il très doucement.

Kate n'avait même pas considéré l'idée de partir avant le matin. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé du tout, ce qui aurait dû la surprendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Devait-elle partir ? Dépasserait-elle les limites si elle restait ? Ils ne feraient rien d'autre que dormir, elle en était sûre. Quel mal y avait-il à se réconforter mutuellement ? Elle n'avait peut-être _besoin_ de personne, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir être là, avec lui, pour le soutenir et être soutenue.

-Si tu m'y autorises, répondit-elle aussi doucement.

Il rit doucement dans son oreille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-T'y autoriser ? Tu es tellement ridicule.

Kate sourit.

-Venant d'un spécialiste en la matière...  
-Oh, ouch, KB, c'est méchant, se plaignit-il.

Elle eut un rictus tandis qu'il se reculait et lui attrapait la main, la conduisant à travers le hall jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la guida à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire. Kate ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était drôle, mais ils étaient en train de devenir hystériques, s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre et se rattrapant aux bras et aux épaules pour rester debout.

Quand ils se redressèrent et reprirent leur souffle, Kate observa la pièce. Il y avait des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la même allée que la fenêtre du salon. Le lit était grand, et elle était sûre qu'il cachait des draps extraordinaires et le meilleur matelas du monde. Il avait une télévision et une salle de bain attenante. Serait-ce abuser de proclamer la chambre sienne et ne jamais rentrer chez elle ?

-Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.  
-On peut décemment appeler ça une chambre, répondit-elle.

Il sourit.

-C'est le meilleur lit du monde. Tu verras, c'est comme dormir sur des nuages.

Kate roula des yeux et lui donna un petit sourire avant qu'un bâillement ne lui échappe. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi fatiguée.

-Allons te mettre au lit avant que tu ne t'endormes, rit-il avant de lui lâcher la main et de commencer à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

Ne perdant jamais une occasion, quel que soit son niveau de fatigue, Kate s'approcha pour se tenir près de lui et baissa les yeux sur son tiroir.

-Tu sais, Kate, si tu voulais voir mes sous vêtements, il te suffisait de demander, lui dit-il, un sourire espiègle sur son visage.  
-J'ai pensé à te demander de tomber le pantalon, mais on n'en est pas encore là, dit-elle avec un rictus, lui tapotant la joue en prenant les vêtements qu'il lui tendait.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es méchante, lança-t-il à travers la porte.

Kate éclata de rire et se prépara à aller au lit. Elle trouva une brosse à dent de rechange sous l'évier et se vêtit rapidement du pantalon de jogging et du grand T-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Elle utilisa les toilettes, contemplant l'énorme baignoire. Elle était trop fatiguée ce soir, mais elle devrait obligatoirement la tester. On pouvait presque nager dedans.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle trouva Rick en train de défaire le lit, habillé maintenant d'un nouveau jogging et d'un T-shirt, qui lui allaient bien mieux qu'à elle. Il se retourna et la remarqua en train de l'observer de la porte de la salle de bain. Son regard parcouru son corps de haut en bas et Kate résista à l'envie de rougir, ce qui semblait ridicule, puisqu'elle se tenait là avec des vêtements six fois trop grands pour elle.

-Ça te va bien, KB, dit-il en lui passant à côté pour entrer dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kate se catapulta sur le lit la tête la première et rougit dans les oreillers. Quand elle fut sûre que ses joues n'étaient plus roses, elle se retourna et fit attention à ce sur quoi elle était couchée. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle flottait sur des nuages. Les draps étaient comme de la soie, bien qu'ils soient en coton, et le lit semblait fait d'air. Elle s'enfonça dans le matelas et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de son somptueux (bien qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais) lit.

-Tu aimes ? lui demanda Rick.

Kate ouvrit les yeux et le trouva debout de l'autre côté du lit, bataillant avec un réveil.

-Bien sûr, quand tu es dans ta chambre, tu es un ninja. Mais sur une scène de crime, tu ne peux même pas te rappeler d'éteindre ton téléphone.

Il sourit.

-Je garde mes compétences pour les endroits importants. Sept heures?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Avec un peu de chance, on aura une journée tranquille.

Rick plaça le réveil sur sa table de chevet, éteignit les lumières et se mit au lit, montant la couette jusqu'à son menton. Il se tourna sur un côté et posa la tête sur son bras. Kate fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un long moment, chacun combattant le sommeil. Ils étaient épuisés, elle le savait, mais elle avait peur de fermer les yeux. Le fait qu'elle ait laissé les évènements l'atteindre la tuait, mais les « et si » attendaient dans son subconscient, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y abandonner. Ils avaient été tellement heureux toute la journée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve de la nuit précédente, et à quel point cela avait été horrible.

Rick semblait aussi affecté et continuait de cligner des yeux en les empêchant de se fermer. Il avait l'air aussi hagard qu'elle la nuit précédente. Leurs plaisanteries et le temps passé avec sa famille avaient été très réconfortants, mais maintenant, face aux profondeurs du sommeil, elle pouvait dire qu'il était à fleur de peau.

-Tu me réveilleras si je fais un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement et sourit.

-Bien évidemment. Tu feras la même chose ?

Kate hocha la tête et lui prit la main.

-Partenaires.

Rick rayonna.

-Partenaires.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, des ondes d'affection les traversant.

-Merci d'être restée, dit-il doucement.

Kate sourit.

-Merci de m'y avoir autorisée, murmura-t-elle.

Il la saisit et elle le laissa la serrer contre son torse, souriant quand il embrassa son front et murmura

-Tu es ridicule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/bonsoir!**

**Je suis désolée, navrée, catastrophée, désemparée (et tous les mots de la même famille que vous pourrez trouver) pour le délai, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps. Anyway, voici donc un nouveau chapitre, et comme toujours, je voudrais remercier chaudement les lecteurs et les reviewers (vous vous rendez compte qu'au moment où je poste ce chapitre, la fic a déjà 79 reviews? Sérieusement, vous êtes géniaux), ainsi que Hélo, la terminator of betas (yes, she keeps on coming xD) et l'auteure pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire et à publier cette traduction.**

**Disclaimer: Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'en fait c'est mieux qu'ils ne soient pas à moi...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Kate se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, tremblante et désorientée. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle ne tremblait pas, mais plutôt, qu'elle était en train de se faire secouer. Les bras de Rick étaient enroulés autour d'elle et il frissonnait dans son sommeil, son souffle irrégulier dans son cou.

-Rick, chuchota-t-elle, essayant de se retourner.

A un moment, pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la position de la cuillère, et maintenant, elle était emprisonnée. Sa seule réponse fut de la serrer plus fort.

-Rick, essaya-t-elle encore, un peu plus fort, en caressant son bras de sa main, posant l'autre sur sa joue.  
-Uh, Kate, je… dit-il en se réveillant en sursaut, ses bras relâchant subitement leur emprise.

Elle saisit l'opportunité au vol et se retourna, s'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Hey, dit-elle doucement en levant une main qu'elle passa sur sa joue.  
-Hey, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Tu faisais un cauchemar, chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux n'avaient pas encore perdu cette luisance, et elle devina qu'il était encore partiellement dans son rêve, trop proche de lui pour être totalement réveillé.

-Rick, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et après un moment, elle vit les siens s'éclaircir.

-Je…, murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de rencontrer son regard à nouveau. Tu…  
-Je suis là, Rick, lui dit-elle, parcourant sa joue de son pouce. Je suis là. Vivante. Réelle.

Il cilla pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne se retrouve attirée dans ses bras, le visage de l'écrivain contre son front. Les tremblements étaient de retour et elle le tint aussi proche que possible, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à s'en remettre. Elle pressa son visage contre le sien en répétant « je suis là » encore et encore, l'écoutant essayer de réguler sa respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se serrant simplement l'un l'autre avant que Kate ne commence à le sentir se calmer. Finalement, elle s'écarta et le regarda, se dressant sur son flanc.

- Ça va ?  
-Je… tu…, soupira-t-il, toujours hanté par son cauchemar. On était dans le freezer, au début. Les gars arrivaient trop tard, et je te regardais mourir. Mais après, tu es revenue. C'était comme si le rêve s'arrêtait et recommençait, comme si… comme si je n'aimais pas la fin et que je la réécrivais.

Elle lui donna un sourire encourageant en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Et ça recommençait, et on était juste devant le freezer, pendant la fusillade. Et tu en tuais un puis tu me poussais dedans, mais tu ne me suivais pas assez vite. A la place, tu y es en quelque sorte tombée, et je pensais que tu allais bien…

Kate n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la fin de l'histoire. A en juger par son air, elle terminait comme elle se l'imaginait. Elle avait expérimenté cette terreur la nuit précédente, et ça avait été l'un des pires cauchemars qu'elle avait eu. Mais quelque part, le regarder passer par là lui aussi semblait dix fois pire. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler et elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Alors j'ai fermé la porte et l'ai lâchée, et tu étais là, avec tout ce sang qui coulait. Tu es devenue si pâle, et je continuais de te dire de rester avec moi –que les renforts seraient bientôt là, mais ils ne sont jamais venus. J'ai essayé de contenir le saignement, mais je n'y arrivais pas, et il y avait tellement de sang. Et tu es devenue si pâle et blanche et tu essayais de parler mais tu n'y arrivais pas, et c'est du sang qui sortait de ta bouche à la place, et puis les lumières se sont éteintes et tu étais partie.  
-Oh, Rick, dit-elle doucement, sentant des larmes la piquer au coin des yeux.  
-Et j'étais juste coincé là à regarder ton corps et je ne pouvais rien y faire et je… Il rencontra son regard et elle fut surprise de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
-Je suis là, je te le promets, lui assura-t-elle.  
-Oui, oui, je sais que tu es là, répondit-il, levant une main pour la passer sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, sur son cou.  
-Je suis désolée que tu aies eu un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. J'espérais qu'on arriverait à les éviter.  
-Tu es désolée ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Elle toussota.

-Sois un homme et accepte le réconfort, Rick. On s'est promis de se réveiller.

Il rit, le son un peu plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Je suis un homme, offrit-il

Elle sourit.

-Bon à savoir.  
-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, l'humour frivole s'évanouissant.  
-Je vais bien, lui dit-elle. Plus de cauchemars.  
-Bien.

Il s'assit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, l'encourageant à faire de même. Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva entourée de ses bras, sa joue contre la sienne.

C'était comme s'ils avaient complètement abattu la barrière physique qu'ils avaient respectée pendant tant de temps. L'étreinte n'était pas romantique à proprement parler, mais elle était intime et leur ressemblait. Tellement de choses avaient changé durant cette semaine, et cela ne lui semblait pas étrange pour un sou d'être contre Richard Castle, dans son lit, et ce à environ 3h du matin.

-C'était affreux, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

-Je sais. Mais je suis en vie. Comme tu le disais hier soir, on va bien. On est là. Je suis là.  
-Je sais. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Je sais.  
-Raconte-moi une histoire, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Quoi ?

Kate sourit.

-Raconte-moi une histoire. Ça nous fera penser à autre chose.

Elle sentit sa poitrine vibrer d'un rire hésitant.

-Très bien, KB. Il était une fois un écrivain beau gosse…

Kate lui frappa la poitrine en riant.

-Tu veux que je continue, ou tu veux abuser de moi ? demanda-t-il, faussement offensé.  
-Oh non, désolée. Continue.  
-Merci ! Donc, il était une fois un écrivain beau gosse nommé, euh, Jameson Rook. Et un jour, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais être inspiré, une détective incroyablement attirante, Nikki Heat, l'approcha pour une affaire. Tu vois, quelqu'un avait copié les meurtres qu'il écrivait dans ses romans.  
-Tiens donc.  
-Je sais, c'est tellement créatif de ma part. Comme je le disais, elle avait besoin de son aide.

Kate toussota.

-C'est mon histoire, mademoiselle, et je n'apprécie pas vos commentaires.  
-Toutes mes excuses.  
-Merci. Elle avait besoin de son aide, et il accepta de l'aider quand elle le lui demanda.  
-Quand elle quoi ?  
-Ah ah ah ! gronda-t-il, laissant courir sa main dans son dos. Comment peux-tu espérer que je finisse mon histoire si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre ?  
-Si tu racontais la véritable histoire, je ne t'interromprais pas.  
-Qui a dit que c'était une histoire vraie ?

Kate fit la moue. Il l'avait eue.

-_Bref_, Nikki et Rook commencèrent à résoudre l'affaire ensemble. C'était tellement agréable de travailler avec lui, toujours serviable et coopératif.  
-C'est même pas une histoire ! C'est carrément de la fantaisie ! dit Kate en roulant des yeux.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais une histoire ?

Kate pouvait presque entendre la moue dans sa voix.

-Désolée, oui, je voulais une histoire. Continue avec ton histoire _très réaliste_.  
-Merci, je vais le faire. Donc, ils finirent par résoudre l'affaire ensemble. Mais Rook ne comptait pas s'éloigner quand tout fut fini, il parla donc à son pote le Maire et se retrouva assigné aux affaires du détective Heat. Et ils résolurent des crimes ensemble, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il la faisait rire et elle l'inspirait. Il grandit, enfin c'est ce qu'il aime penser, et elle s'amusait plus qu'avant. Il était tout le temps dans ses pattes et elle se moquait de lui de manière éhontée.

Kate sourit.

-On dirait qu'ils forment une bonne équipe.  
-Oh, ce sont les meilleurs. Enfin, ils ont eu leurs problèmes. Il fit l'erreur de pousser trop loin une fois et leur partenariat a failli s'arrêter.  
-Je suis sûre qu'elle a été capable de lui pardonner pour ça, une fois qu'elle a su qu'il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons.  
-Et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il n'est toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait de mal le deuxième été après qu'ils aient recommencé à travailler ensemble, mais il est désolé.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de l'incident avec Gina. Bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il soit reparti avec son ex-femme, elle savait qu'elle était en partie, voire même majoritairement, responsable de ce qui était arrivé ce jour là. Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec les poils sur la nuque de l'écrivain.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a pardonné. Ce n'était probablement même pas sa faute.

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute, tandis que Rick digérait son commentaire.

-Est-ce que, euh, tu veux écouter le reste de l'histoire ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Donc, il revient de sa maison d'été et ils recommencent à travailler ensemble. Tu vois, il était parti pour finir le livre qu'il écrivait sur elle, et travailler avec elle au commissariat lui manquait beaucoup, donc il était très heureux de revenir. Et ils travaillèrent pendant environ sept mois ensemble, en plaisantant –ils étaient si doués pour ça– et bottant les fesses des criminels.  
-Ils ont l'air plutôt bons pour ce qui est de résoudre les crimes.  
-Ils le sont. Ce sont des supers partenaires.

Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la douce manière dont il avait prononcé _partenaires_.

-Et comment l'histoire finit ?  
-Elle est encore en cours d'écriture, lui dit-il. Je te le ferai savoir. Tu vas devoir attendre un moment par contre.  
-Oh, tu prévois une suite ?

Il rit.

-Eh bien, Rook a prévu d'écrire tant que Heat le laissera faire, donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de suites.  
-Quelque part, je pense qu'elle va le garder auprès d'elle, admit Kate, appréciant la liberté que ce petit jeu leur procurait.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Mmmmh, marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine. C'est plus marrant de résoudre des crimes en riant.  
-Je m'en souviendrai, répondit Rick.

Ils glissèrent dans un silence confortable tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu penses que tu peux te rendormir ? demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en sentant sa respiration se ralentir.  
-Probablement, dit-il contre son oreille. Et toi ? Tu dormais bien avant que je, euh…

Elle sourit et recula.

-J'avais rarement aussi bien dormi, en fait.

Il essaya de retenir en vain un sourire qui lui éclaira le visage.

-Eh bien faisons en sorte que ça continue, dit-il légèrement.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et Kate se tourna de sorte que son dos soit à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Il n'hésita pas un instant quand il entoura son ventre d'un bras et la rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque et ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, Kate, dit-il d'un air endormi.  
-Bonjour, Rick, murmura-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens! Bénissez les vacances, qui me permettent de poster ce chapitre plus tôt! Mais avant toute chose, une petite réflexion: c'est pas mon genre de faire du chantage à la review. Vraiment, je trouve ça stupide et immoral de dire "si j'ai pas tant de reviews, je poste pas la suite". Mais j'ai constaté que de moins en moins de lecteurs laissaient leur avis, alors que les stats montrent clairement que la fanfiction est toujours aussi populaire. Alors, certes, la publication est erratique, et c'est entièrement de ma faute, je m'excuse platement. Mais je ne le dirais jamais assez: les reviews sont le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si vous êtes satisfaits ou non de mon travail. Je ne vous demande pas de poster de longs romans détaillés, un simple petit mot suffit largement. Alors non, je ne ferait pas de chantage à la review, vous aurez le prochain chapitre quand il sera traduit et corrigé, mais vraiment, si vous pouviez ne laisser qu'un petit mot, cela me ferait énormément plaisir. Merci.**

**Disclaimer: [insérez ici un commentaire drôle signifiant que rien ne m'appartient]**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:  
**

-Non.

Kate cilla dans la faible luminosité du matin et regarda autour d'elle. Le bras gauche de Rick était toujours positionné sur son ventre et elle utilisait son bras droit comme oreiller.

-Non, marmonna-t-il à nouveau, la serrant plus fort.

Elle réalisa après un moment qu'il répondait au bruit agaçant qui emplissait la pièce. Son réveil s'était éteint, et visiblement, Rick n'était pas quelqu'un du matin. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Kate et releva la couverture pour les couvrir tous les deux avant de se rapprocher encore d'elle.

-Rick. Pas de réponse. Rick.  
-Chut. Je dors !

Elle rit et sentit le torse de Castle vibrer derrière son dos.

-On doit se lever.  
-Il fait encore noir dehors.  
-C'est parce que tu as mis la couverture sur nos têtes.  
-Et voilà, tu ruines encore mon histoire avec ta logique, soupira-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
-Ouais, eh bien, si tu veux encore élaborer des théories aujourd'hui, tu dois te lever, répondit-elle, souriant à la plainte irritée qu'il émit avant de la laisser enlever la couverture.

Il la retourna de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

-Bonjour, dit-il sombrement.  
-Bonjour, rit-elle. C'est vraiment un matin si horrible ça ?

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

-Journée ensoleillée il regarda son réveil, après six heures du matin.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard significatif.

-Une femme magnifique dans mon lit… On dirait que c'est parti pour être une plutôt bonne journée, en fait.

Kate sentit son cœur rater un battement. Maudit soit-il avec son génie des mots. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il puisse lui faire ça –lui couper le souffle comme ça- avec une simple phrase. Et depuis quand était-elle sensible à ses mots ? La voix qui ressemblait à Lanie roula des yeux dans sa tête. Est-ce que les voix dans votre tête peuvent rouler des yeux ?

-Ah, en fait tu te plaignais juste par habitude, dit-elle finalement.

Il prit un air choqué mais ses yeux étaient amusés, probablement à cause de la réaction qu'elle avait eue face à ses mots mais aussi du fait qu'elle le taquinait, dans _son_ lit, avant huit heures du matin.

-Tu me blesses, Kate.  
-Tu survivras, ricana-t-elle. Maintenant, allez, on doit se lever. Je dois passer chez moi me changer et aller au commissariat. Et tu as une fille à nourrir.  
-Et ma mère, ne l'oublie pas, répondit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient, roulant chacun de leur côté du lit.

La chaleur qu'il avait procurée pendant la nuit manqua à Kate quand ils allèrent récupérer leurs vêtements et faire le lit. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de rabattre les draps, ils se regardèrent à travers le lit. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient quitté la bulle protectrice qui les avait laissés être eux-mêmes la nuit précédente. Maintenant, ils étaient de retour dans une situation avec un protocole et des règles implicites.

-Euh, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier, offrit-il après une seconde.  
-Oh, oui, merci. Elle sourit et le quitta, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se brossa les dents, coiffant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle regarda son reflet et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et on pouvait voir l'impact que les derniers jours avaient eu sur elle. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage ici, donc elle ne pouvait rien y faire non plus. Encore que, pour être juste, Rick n'avait pas semblé se soucier de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qui était… ce qui était rafraîchissant et qui réchauffait cet endroit juste au dessus de son ventre.

Elle tourna la poignée et retourna dans la chambre uniquement pour la trouver vide. Elle enfila ses chaussettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle trouva la famille Castle au grand complet assise autour de l'îlot tandis que Rick battait rapidement des œufs.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec hésitation en s'approchant pour se tenir sur un côté de l'îlot.  
-Bonjour, Kate, la salua Alexis en levant les yeux d'un livre de cours placé devant elle.  
-Bonjour, ma chère, répondit Martha. Vous restez pour le petit déjeuner ?

Rick se retourna pour la regarder. Elle lui rendit son regard et réalisa que le sentiment désagréable qu'elle ressentait était de la déception. Elle voulait rester mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Je suis désolée, Martha, je dois rentrer me changer pour ne pas être en retard au travail. Certains d'entre nous, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire, ne peuvent pas arriver quand ils veulent.

Rick eu un sourire en coin.

-Encore un des si nombreux avantages à ne pas être un vrai flic.  
-Papa, ne jubile pas, dit Alexis sans lever les yeux.

Kate et Martha éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rick grognait et servait les œufs.

-Mais merci pour l'invitation, en tout cas, dit Kate à Martha.  
-De rien. C'est une invitation ouverte, donc vous pouvez prendre le petit déjeuner ici n'importe quand, répondit-elle négligemment.

Kate ne rougit pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je te verrai au commissariat ? demanda-t-elle à Rick en trouvant son téléphone.  
-J'arrive d'ici une heure ?  
- Ça me va. Passe une bonne journée à l'école, Alexis.  
-Merci, Kate, dit la jeune fille, levant les yeux de son cahier. Passez une bonne journée au travail.  
-Merci, sourit Kate.  
-Essayez de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît, offrit Martha.

Rick et Kate éclatèrent de rire.

-Je vais essayer. A bientôt.

Rick la rejoignit vers la porte et l'aida à mettre sa veste. Ensuite, ils se tinrent là, à se regarder.

C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas discuté. Evidemment, ils avaient franchi plus d'une ligne la nuit précédente, bien que rien ne soit arrivé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de l'incertitude, une émotion qu'il montrait rarement. Ils devraient agir pareil au travail, peu importait les circonstances. Bombe ou pas, Josh ou pas, elle serait Beckett et il serait Castle. Ils avaient un travail à faire et ce qui se passait entre eux ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers. Mais, tandis qu'elle le regardait lutter pour trouver quelque chose à dire, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient besoin de cette clarification, même si elle ne pouvait pas les suivre au commissariat.

-Je te vois dans un moment, Rick, lui dit-elle.

Elle le regarda avec amusement tandis qu'il essayait de poser un masque tranquille sur son visage, tandis que le choc, l'excitation, le bonheur et le besoin d'y aller doucement se battaient pour la dominance.

-Oui. Je t'y retrouverai, Kate.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la rue, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était loin d'avoir eu son quota de sommeil, en fait, elle avait moins dormi ces trois derniers jours qu'habituellement en une semaine. Mais même comme ça, elle se sentait plus relaxée et en forme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un long moment, probablement depuis avant l'affaire Lockwood.

Kate appela un taxi et se rendit à son appartement pour se doucher et manger un bol de céréales. Une part d'elle aurait souhaité rester chez Rick pour le petit déjeuner. Ça aurait été certainement meilleur que les frosties qu'elle était en train de manger. Pour équilibrer son petit-déjeuner, elle attrapa une pomme qui était étonnamment encore bonne et se dirigea vers le commissariat. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et rangea ses affaires avant d'aller dans le bureau de Montgomery.

-Beckett, la salua-t-il en souriant, comment était votre journée de congé ?  
-Paisible, répondit-elle. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j'étais là. Il y a eu des appels ?  
-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, non. C'est presque comme si les tueurs dans notre juridiction savaient que vous aviez besoin de repos, sourit-il. Donc, on dirait que ça va être plutôt tranquille, aujourd'hui. Comment va Castle ?

Kate s'interrompit une seconde. Savait-elle comment _Castle_ allait ? Elle savait certainement comment Rick allait…

-Il va bien, sourit-elle. Sa famille est rentrée hier.  
-Dites lui de venir me saluer quand il arrivera, voulez-vous ? lui dit Montgomery.

Quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais, en toute connaissance de cause, elle décida de mettre en œuvre la manœuvre évasive 12, et quitta le bureau avec un hochement de tête rapide.

-Hey, Beckett, salua Ryan quand elle arriva, comment ça va ?  
- Ça va, Ryan. Merci. Et toi, comment ça va ?  
- Ça va. Jenny est rentrée de chez ses parents hier.

Kate sourit.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu passer du temps ensemble.  
-Ouais, c'était génial. Josh et toi avez fait des trucs bien ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas enchanté de sa relation –ex-relation– avec Josh, mais qu'il essayait. Elle adorait ces gars, bien qu'elle ne leur dirait jamais, en tout cas pas au travail. Ils étaient toujours là pour elle, et c'était quelque chose de spécial dont elle serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Maintenant, que dire aux gars à propos de Josh –c'était un tout autre sujet. Lanie la tuerait si elle n'avait pas la primeur de la nouvelle.

-Il retourne à Haïti, dit Kate en haussant les épaules, se disant que c'était une réponse suffisamment neutre.  
-Oh, eh bien, c'est… balbutia Ryan.  
-Noble de sa part, acheva Kate.  
-Oui. Voilà. Bon, je dois aller à mon bureau…

Un Ryan gêné était toujours drôle. Esposito s'approcha un moment après et la salua de la main. Une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna et Kate baissa les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Lanie.

_Javier m'a dit ce qui était arrivé. Ça va ? Writer boy a tiré TOUS les fils ?_

Kate sourit à l'inquiétude de son amie et lui répondit :

_On va bien. Et oui, Castle a tiré TOUS les fils._

Kate se tourna vers son ordinateur et commença à lire ses mails, levant les yeux pour saluer les uniformes et les autres détectives qui arrivaient pour commencer la journée.

_Ramène tes fesses ici._

Kate éclata de rire et se leva.

-Je vais à la morgue. Prévenez-moi si on a un corps, ou si Castle arrive.  
-Il te manque ? la taquina Esposito.

Kate se contenta de rouler des yeux et entra dans l'ascenseur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient raison. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi pendant la descente et sourit, repensant à la journée et à la nuit précédente. Revenir au travail semblait remarquablement normal, mais quelque part, elle se sentait mieux en sachant qu'après le travail, il y avait une place pour une vie normale.

Elle poussa les portes de la morgue une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'ascenseur et éclata de rire. Peut être que rien dans sa vie n'était normal. Lanie était assise sur l'une des tables d'examen, un muffin dans une main, un café dans l'autre.

-_Javier_ t'en a parlé ? demanda Kate.  
-Et alors ? répondit Lanie en haussant les épaules avant de prendre joyeusement une bouchée de muffin. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout.  
-Je pensais qu'Espo t'aurait déjà tout raconté.

Kate s'assit sur la table opposée et balança légèrement ses jambes, une habitude dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment défaite.

-Il m'a raconté sa version. Mais il n'était pas là quand vous avez désamorcé la bombe.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration.

-C'était terrifiant, Lanie, dit-elle honnêtement. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'on allait mourir. On a essayé d'envoyer une photo à Fallon, mais ça n'a pas marché, et il était à l'autre bout du fil, répétant « je suis désolé ». Et je regarde cette bombe qui dit qu'il ne nous reste que 15 secondes à vivre…

Elle dut s'interrompre un moment pour évacuer la terreur du souvenir.

-Et je regarde Rick et il me prend juste la main et on se regarde, avec toutes ces choses entre nous. Et puis il me jette un dernier regard, puis il se tourne et arrache tous les fils.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Et ensuite, il n'y a pas eu d'explosion.

Kate rit faiblement, se sentant retrouver son calme habituel. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné que l'histoire puisse lui faire tant d'effet.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas pris dans les bras ou quoi que ce soit ? Lanie haussa un sourcil.  
-Il y a peut-être eu une étreinte en célébration, dit évasivement Kate. Mais elle a vite été suivie par l'une des danses de la victoire les plus enthousiastes de Castle.  
-Oh, alors il est toujours Castle ?

Kate cilla.

-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien, dans ta petite histoire –qui est horrible, soit dit en passant– tu l'as appelé « Rick ». Mais il y a une seconde, on était de retour à Castle. Alors, dites-moi, Miss Beckett. Lequel des deux ?  
-Il y a, euh, une histoire derrière ça, admit Kate.

Il était inutile de cacher quoique ce soit à Lanie, et Kate se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. C'était ce à quoi servaient les amies, non ? Dire des secrets ?

-Dis-moi !  
-Hum, Josh et moi avons rompu.

Lanie resta bouche bée.

-Tu as rompu avec Dr Sexy Motorcycle Boy ?  
-Toi aussi ? Bon sang, il vous a tous contaminés, dit Kate en secouant la tête. Mais oui, on a rompu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il allait partir à Haïti. Il était resté uniquement pour essayer de mettre les choses à plat. Mais… je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui n'est pas là la moitié du temps. Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais vraiment m'investir, tu vois ?

Lanie avait l'air de se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire.

-Mh-mmh. Bon, et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la transformation de Castle en Rick ?  
-OK, il y a une histoire derrière la rupture aussi. Alexis m'a envoyé un texto en me demandant si j'allais bien. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, donc j'ai appelé Castle. Et on a fini par parler pendant presque deux heures.  
-Et Josh était… ?  
-Endormi sur le canapé, répondit Kate avec un haussement d'épaule alors que Lanie avait l'air en colère pour elle. C'était comme ça. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir un futur ensemble s'il était endormi et que j'étais en train de parler à Castle pour éviter de craquer, tu vois ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc on a parlé et on a rompu. Et ensuite je me suis endormie sur le canapé…  
-T'es sûre que ça vient pas du canapé ? plaisanta Lanie.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Ouais, j'en suis sûre.  
-Désolée, continue.  
-J'ai fait cet affreux cauchemar, on était enfermés dans le congélateur, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai juste… J'avais vraiment besoin de le voir. Donc je suis allée le voir et, euh, on est partis voir les étoiles ?

Lanie glapit.

-Ah ! Ma vieille, ça commence à me plaire. Dis-moi qu'il y a plus ?

Kate hocha timidement la tête quand son amie sourit.

-On est retournés chez lui et on a regardé des films sur son canapé, sous ce qui devait être l'ensemble des couvertures de l'appartement.

Lanie leva une main.

-Attends, est-ce que vous étiez chacun de votre côté du canapé, ou est-ce que vous _partagiez_ les couvertures ?

Kate rougit.

-Il y a peut-être eu des étreintes impliquées.  
-C'est la meilleure histoire de l'année, dit joyeusement Lanie. Tu t'es endormie là bas ?  
-On n'a pas du tout dormi. Non, pas comme ça ! elle roula des yeux en direction de son amie. On a juste… c'était trop récent. Donc on est juste restés comme ça jusqu'au lever du soleil, qu'on a regardé à travers une des fenêtres. Ensuite, on a mangé des pâtisseries _extraordinaires_ et on s'est reposés jusqu'à ce que Martha et Alexis reviennent.  
-Elles allaient bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait dit ?  
-Assez pour les faire sortir de la ville, mais pas l'histoire entière. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alexis, ou Martha, ne sache qu'on était passés à une seconde d'exploser.  
-C'est un bon père, dit Lanie.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Kate.  
-Et tu y es restée toute la journée ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre et Lanie glapit.

-Tu y es restée deux nuits de suite ?  
-On a fait un marathon de films toute la journée d'hier. Tous les films Harry Potter, à la demande d'Alexis. Et ensuite, quand ça a été terminé, on n'était juste pas prêts à… à lâcher prise, si tôt ?

Le regard excité de Lanie s'adoucit.

-Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que non. Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas tout le temps l'un sur l'autre depuis le temps. Combien de fois vous êtes vous presque regardés mourir ?  
-Beaucoup trop, admit Kate. Mais on est en vie.  
-Et plus proches que jamais, visiblement. Le sourire était de retour. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

Kate rit.

-Bien que je sois sûre que ta réaction en vaudrait la peine, non, je n'ai rien oublié.  
-Tu veux dire que tu as fait face à la mort trois fois en quoi, 48 heures ? Et que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas sautés dessus, ou au moins admis que vous aimeriez le faire, ou que vous allez le faire ?

Kate secoua la tête.

-Ma vieille, je vais sérieusement te baffer.  
-On a rien dit mais est-ce que le fait de le savoir compte ?  
-Attend une seconde. Tu le _sais_ maintenant ?

Kate hocha très lentement la tête.

-On a eu ce moment quand on était sur le canapé, et j'ai juste su, et quand Alexis et Martha étaient là et qu'on mangeait… je me sentais en famille, Lanie. Comme… comme…  
-Comme tu ne t'étais plus sentie depuis la mort de ta mère ?

Kate laissa échapper un soupir.

-Exactement.

Lanie rayonnait.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !  
-Merci, sourit Kate. Mais rien n'est encore arrivé, et je ne pense pas que quelque chose arrivera, pas pendant un petit moment du moins.  
-Bien sûr, on y croit tous. Je suis sûre que c'est comme ça que ça va se passer.

Lanie roula des yeux.

-Lanie !  
-Quoi ? Tu le sais. Il le sait. Je le sais. Les gars le savent… allez, quoi ! Pourquoi attendre ?  
-Parce que ça pourrait être le bon, Lanie, dit-elle très doucement. Et que si c'est le cas, je veux que ça arrive, pas le laisser s'échapper et ruiner tout ce qu'on a déjà.  
-Katherine Beckett.

Kate leva les yeux pour voir Lanie au bord des larmes.

-C'est sûrement la chose la plus mature, merveilleuse, magnifique que je ne t'ai jamais entendue dire.

Kate rougit et roula des yeux tandis que Lanie essuyait les siens.

-Maintenant, remonte là-haut. Je suis sûre que ton Writer boy t'attend.  
-Writer Man, corrigea automatiquement Kate en riant quand elle s'en rendit compte. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à _qui que ce soit_, spécialement à ton petit ami pas-si-secret.  
-Mes lèvres sont closes.

Elles descendirent des tables d'examen et se regardèrent avant que Lanie ne prenne Kate dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.  
-Merci, dit Kate en se reculant. Tu sais, je crois que je le suis aussi.  
- Va-t'en !

Kate rit tandis qu'elle était poussée hors de la morgue. Elle sourit pendant toute la montée vers l'open space, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, essayant de se recomposer et s'arrêta brusquement en s'approchant de son bureau pour trouver son siège déjà occupé.

-Bonjour, Beckett, dit Rick en se tournant vers elle, lui tendant un café.

Elle se saisit du breuvage avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Castle. Merci pour le café. Maintenant, dégagez de ma chaise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Je suis absolument navrée, catastrophée, désolée, névrosée (ah ça, vous étiez pas censé le savoir par contre^^) et je me jette à vos pieds en implorant votre pardon pour ne pas avoir publié avant. (mais eh, j'suis en prépa, c'est fou le temps que ça bouffe) En plus, vous avez été extraordinaire pour le dernier chapitre, je ne pensais vraiment pas recevoir autant de reviews, merci, merci, merci, merci mille fois! Trêve de blablatage, voici le chapitre 9 (qui m'a valu un bottage de cul magistral de la part de ma super beta xD).**

**Disclaimer: J'ai les mêmes cheveux que Stana, ça compte? Non? Bah alors... nan, rien à moi, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9:

-Tu veux venir à la Casa Castle pour dîner ? demanda Rick alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs manteaux.

La journée avait été étonnamment calme au 12th, et maintenant qu'il était 6h du soir, ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester. Et bien qu'une pizza avec les gars, une partie de poker mémorable et une paperasse abrutissante puissent s'avérer amusants, Kate était plus que prête à fuir l'immeuble. Et puis, le dîner chez Casa Castle lui semblait divin.

- Ça me va, Castle, merci.

Il sourit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur, leurs flancs s'effleurant, comme à l'accoutumée. Kate surprit Ryan et Esposito les regardant de leurs bureaux respectifs et elle se sentit rougir légèrement, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Ils avaient agi comme ils l'avaient toujours fait; ils avaient flirté, s'étaient taquinés, s'étaient mutuellement tapés sur les nerfs. Ils avaient été Beckett et Castle. Comment les gars avaient-ils pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rick et le vit la regarder. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, mais elle avait surpris le regard qu'il lui lançait. C'était quelque chose entre « Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie » et « Je ne veux plus jamais regarder personne d'autre », et elle sentit son cœur palpiter. Il faudrait peut être qu'elle lui parle de sa tête d'amoureux transi, et du fait que ce n'était _pas_ approprié au travail. Mais pour ça, elle aurait à parler de la tête d'amoureux transi… et il répondrait probablement qu'elle en avait une elle aussi… et cela mènerait à une conversation entièrement différente qu'elle n'était pas encore tout fait prête à avoir.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, une main de l'écrivain trouvant son chemin vers sa chute de rein. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et il alluma immédiatement la radio, commençant à naviguer entre les stations.

-Castle, dit-elle en reculant et en sortant de sa place de parking.

Il passa à une autre station.

-Castle, réprimanda-t-elle.

Encore un changement.

-Rick ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient la rue.

La musique s'arrêta et il la regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui ?

Kate le fixa et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste silencieuse au lieu de reconnaître qu'il avait gagné. A la place, elle choisit de poser des questions neutres.

-On mange quoi ce soir ?  
-Alexis a dit ce matin qu'elle aimerait des spaghetti bolognaise, donc je pensais préparer ça une fois de retour au loft ? Je peux même faire des gressins, si ça te convient.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Tu m'as invitée à dîner, je peux difficilement imposer mes choix pour le menu.  
-Certes, la plupart des gens aiment les spaghetti, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire manger quelque chose que tu détestes, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
-Tu veux dire comme la fois où tu m'as fait manger du pied de bœuf ?

Il rit.

-Oh, ouais. Tu as aimé, ceci dit!  
-Refais moi manger quelque chose comme ça, et ton oreille sera le cadet de tes soucis.  
-Devrais-je engager un garde du nez, dans l'hypothèse où je te referais un coup comme ça ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Une coquille serait plus indiquée, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

La réaction qu'il eut valait son pesant de cacahuètes, et Kate était presque sûre qu'il avait recouvert la zone menacée pour la protéger.

-Oh, ne fais pas le bébé, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.  
-J'ai déjà senti ta poigne sur mon nez, et crois moi, je ne fais pas le bébé, marmonna-t-il en retour.

Kate eut un petit sourire satisfait et gara la voiture devant son immeuble. Ils en sortirent et se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour éviter le vent glacial d'hiver. Kate aurait souhaité que le temps ressemble plus à celui d'un mois de Mars.

-On n'est pas supposé être en période de moutonnage, là ? commenta Rick tandis qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.  
-Moutonnage ?  
-Tu sais, « quand Mars entre comme un lion, il finit comme un mouton », d'où le moutonnage.

Kate était stupéfaite à cause de deux choses. D'une, de voir à quel point le terme « moutonnage » était ridicule. De deux, de voir qu'ils étaient en train de penser à _exactement_ la même chose.

-Tu ne peux pas inventer des mots, se contenta-t-elle de dire en roulant des yeux.  
-Oh que si !  
-Selon qui ?  
-Tu as fait une rime, sourit-il.  
-C'est ridicule.

Kate sorti de l'ascenseur avant lui et l'entendit la suivre. Elle combattit le sourire qui s'était épanoui sur son visage.

Rick la rattrapa et ouvrit la porte, la guidant à l'intérieur. Il lui prit son manteau et le pendit tandis que Kate se dirigeait vers le comptoir, où Alexis avait établi son campement avec une montagne de devoirs.

-Je croyais que tu avais eu une interro aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour voir son cours de physique.  
-C'est le cas, soupira Alexis. Mais Mme. Calahan veut que l'on soit prêts pour la prochaine.  
-Eh bien, ça me semble affreux, sympathisa Kate.  
-Tu veux que je lui envoie un autographe en pot de vin ? demanda Rick en s'affairant dans la cuisine et en sortant les ingrédients.

Alexis eu un petit bruit dédaigneux et Kate secoua la tête.

-Ton ego est vraiment surdimensionné, Rick.  
-Il n'y a pas que mon égo ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Ton père semble être atteint d'une sévère crise d'immaturité aujourd'hui, Alexis, dit Kate.

Alexis éclata de rire.

-Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec lui déjà ? Je croyais que vous saviez qu'il était tout le temps comme ça.  
-Je peux vous entendre, dit le principal concerné. Je suis juste là.

Kate et Alexis lui jetèrent le même regard et il resta bouche bée.

-Tu la corromps !  
-Quoi ?  
-Toi ! Alexis vient juste de rouler des yeux dans ma direction !

Kate rit.

-Oh, Rick. Tu ne l'as juste pas vue le faire avant, n'est-ce pas, Lex ?

Alexis sourit.

-Je le fais tout le temps.

Il se contenta de les fixer avant de se retourner et de commencer à faire bouillir l'eau et à ouvrir des boîtes et des paquets, les épaules basses.

-Oh oh, chuchota Kate, je crois qu'on l'a vexé.  
-Il s'en remettra, rit Alexis. Je vais monter et finir ça, et je reviendrai pour le dîner. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, dit-elle à Kate.

Kate sourit puis sursauta quand Alexis se leva et l'enlaça d'un bras, attrapant ses livres de l'autre. Kate lui rendit son étreinte puis l'observa quitter la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rick et le vit appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras contre sa poitrine et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi, demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est bien que vous vous entendiez bien.  
-Ne pas s'entendre avec ta fille serait comme haïr Bambi, Rick.  
-Belle utilisation de Disney, rit-il. Tu veux m'aider à faire la sauce ?

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Demander à tes invités de préparer à manger ? Que dirait ta mère ?  
-Ma mère ? Elle serait ravie. Cette femme ne sait pas cuisiner.

Kate rit et le rejoignit au comptoir, coupant obligeamment les tomates qu'il lui tendait.

-Où est Martha, d'ailleurs ?  
-Elle mange avec des amis, donc on sera juste tous les trois.  
-Comment ça se passe à son école ?  
- Tout va très bien. Elle est en train de rénover le bâtiment et recherche des professeurs. Elle est très excitée. Je pense que ce sera bon pour elle.

Kate l'observa pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait l'air fier. Elle sourit. Bien que la relation que Martha et lui partageaient ne soit définitivement pas conventionnelle (on peut savoir que quelque chose ne va pas quand un « je t'aime » est synonyme de « Au secours ! Je suis retenu en otage ! »), ils tenaient visiblement beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Martha était adorable. Et Rick, eh bien, il suffisait de dire que Martha Rodgers avait élevé un homme bon.

-Comment va ton père ? demanda Rick.

Kate sourit.

-Il va bien.  
-Tu lui as reparlé depuis… tu sais ?

Le sourire de Kate s'évanouit. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait été tellement inquiète à propos de Rick, Alexis et Martha qu'elle avait totalement oublié d'appeler son père comme elle le faisait habituellement.

-Non, en fait. Ça t'embête si je l'appelle rapidement ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé hier soir, alors que je le fais habituellement.  
-Pas de problème. Tu peux aller dans mon bureau.

Il lui indiqua l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais où est ton bureau, rit-elle. J'y suis déjà allée.  
-Oh, je sais, dit-il en la lorgnant.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de sous entendus inappropriés, Castle.

Elle roula des yeux et marcha à grands pas vers le bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Maintenant, je suis de nouveau Castle ? C'est pas juste ! lança-t-il.

Kate sourit et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, mettant ses pieds sur le bureau. Elle se dit qu'elle se devait de traiter son bureau comme il traitait le sien. Bien que, pour être juste, son fauteuil était _bien_ plus confortable que sa chaise. Elle appuya sur le numéro d'appel rapide 4 et attendit.

-Salut, Papa.  
-Katie ! Comment ça va ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles hier.

Kate rougit sous le coup de la culpabilité.

-Je sais, et je suis désolée. Je vais bien. J'étais juste très occupée.

Elle détestait mentir.

-Avec ton Writer Boy ?

Et visiblement, elle n'était pas très bonne à ce jeu là.

-Euh… oui ?  
-Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin ouvert les yeux. Je commençais à penser que vous alliez vous tourner autour pour toujours.  
-Papa…  
-C'est un homme bon, Katie. Je suis très heureux pour toi.  
-Papa…  
-Je vais le rencontrer un jour, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Papa ! le coupa finalement Kate.  
-Quoi ?  
-On n'est techniquement pas ensemble.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Il y a eu beaucoup de choses en travers de notre chemin.  
-Comme toi et ton petit ami docteur ?  
-Josh et moi avons rompu, en fait… balbutia Kate.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la piéger / lui tirer les vers du nez ainsi.

-Oh, je suis désolé, Katie. Et je suis là en train de déblatérer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vas bien ?

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je vais bien, Papa. Ça nous pendait au nez.  
-Je suis heureux, dans ce cas là. Tu le prends bien ?  
-Kate ! Le dîner est presque prêt ! appela Rick à travers le bureau.  
-Ah, je vois que tu vas plutôt bien, rit Jim.

Kate rougit.

-Je vais très bien, Papa. Mais, je dois y aller. On va… je vais manger avec Rick, _Castle _et sa fille.  
-Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu as besoin de croire, Katiebug. Tu leur diras bonjour de ma part. Je te rappelle bientôt.  
-Je t'aime, Papa.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir.

Elle fixa le téléphone portable dans sa main. Son père l'avait totalement piégée. Et elle l'avait laissé faire ! Elle voulait taper dans quelque chose, ou se jeter sur le canapé et pouffer de rire, ou… eh bien, rougir jusqu'à ses 40 ans.

-Kate ?

Rick passa sa tête dans le bureau et Kate leva les yeux, espérant désespérément qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi troublée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Tout va pour le mieux, sourit-elle. Le dîner est presque prêt ?  
-Ouais, répondit-il en la dévisageant, comme si de cette manière les secrets de son comportement allaient lui être révélés.

Avec Rick, c'était toujours possible.

-Mon père te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs, lui dit-elle tandis qu'ils dressaient la table.  
-Dis lui que je lui passe à mon tour, la prochaine fois que vous parlerez. Alexis ! appela-t-il en direction des escaliers.

Il attrapa le plat de spaghetti et Kate pris la sauce tandis qu'Alexis descendait les escaliers et se glissait dans la cuisine. Puis, ils s'assirent autour de la table et se passèrent la nourriture.

-Vous avez eu une affaire aujourd'hui ? demanda Alexis en se servant généreusement en sauce.  
-Non. Seulement de la paperasse et des magouilles, répondit Rick.

Alexis se tourna vers Kate.

-Il dit la vérité, en fait. Les parties de poker rentrent dans la catégorie « magouilles ».  
-Vous avez joué au poker au commissariat ?

Kate éclata de rire.

-Parfois, c'est la seule chose qu'on a à faire pendant une journée tranquille. La paperasse, le poker et la nourriture à emporter sont de grands classiques pour nous.  
-Eh bien, au moins vous avez des moyens de passer le temps, concéda la jeune fille.  
-Comment c'était à l'école ? A part ton devoir de physique injuste ?  
-C'était bien. Rien de particulier. Bien que quelqu'un ait marché sur son pantalon et ait dévalé les escaliers en criant comme une petite fille. Il va bien, donc je pense qu'on peut en rire.

Kate et Rick la regardèrent pendant une seconde avant que Kate ne commence à rire.

-C'est quelqu'un avec qui tu ne t'entends pas ?  
-Dis moi que c'était Jason Randle, supplia Rick.  
-C'était Jason Randle, et non, je ne m'entends pas avec lui, répondit Alexis.

Rick lança un coup de poing en l'air.

-Justice a été rendue.  
-Quel est le problème avec Randle ? demanda Kate.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Alexis penser du mal de quelqu'un avant.

-Il a dit à la moitié de l'école qu'il avait euh, hum, des relations avec moi il y a quelques semaines. Ashley savait que ce n'était pas vrai, donc tout allait bien. Mais le reste de l'école a posé plus de problèmes.  
-C'est horrible ! répondit Kate. Je suis désolée. Les mecs sont des cons.  
-Ouais. Alexis lui sourit. Mais, vous savez, ils n'ont pas l'air si terribles quand ils se cassent la figure dans les escaliers en poussant des cris aigus.  
-OK, dis moi. Est-ce Paige lui a fait un croche patte ? demanda Rick.

Alexis haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'elle l'a poussé dans les escaliers aussi ? demanda Kate, ne sachant pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou horrifiée.

Alexis sourit.

-Bien sûr que non. Elle est vindicative, pas diabolique! Il est tombé par sa propre faute, et ce n'était même pas à cause du pantalon. C'était à cause de ses cheveux.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Bien joué, Paige !  
-S'il s'était blessé ça aurait été une autre histoire, et on est très chanceux qu'il ne l'ait pas été, mais… eh bien… je veux dire… il va bien. Son ego en a pris un coup, mais c'est tout.  
-Je ne te blâme pas de vouloir en rire, lui dit Kate.  
-Et moi non plus, ajouta Rick.

Alexis sourit.

-Bien. Parce que c'était _vraiment_ drôle.  
-Je suis prêt à parier que quelqu'un a filmé la scène, dit Rick.  
-Oh, mais que crois-tu que je comptais faire toute la nuit ? demanda innocemment Alexis.

Kate les regarda tandis qu'ils se répondaient. Elle savait que Rick était un père admirable, mais c'était toujours drôle de le voir en action. Le plus souvent, elle ne voyait que la part de lui qui doutait de ses capacités –la part de lui qui lui demandait son avis. Et bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette dynamique, ce qu'elle voyait était autre chose. Prendre part à la scène était drôle.

Bientôt, elle fut entraînée dans un compte détaillé de toutes les autres manières, très créatives, que Paige avait trouvé pour punir l'infâme Jason Randle. Elle se surprit elle-même en en offrant quelques unes de son cru, pour une occasion future.

-Katherine Beckett, jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous étiez si machiavélique ! s'exclama Rick après que Kate ait suggéré d'ajouter de la sauce piquante au Coca-Cola.  
-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que les gars avaient trouvé toutes les farces l'an dernier quand même ? sourit-elle.  
-Je savais que tu avais orchestré tout ça, mais je pensais qu'ils… il s'interrompit. C'était méchant !  
-Ouais, mais c'était drôle, dit Kate avec un rictus.

Alexis regardait leur échange avec amusement.

-J'ai entendu parler des farces de la Malédiction. Elles étaient vraiment géniales.  
-Oui, le bon Détective m'a eu. On peut passer à autre chose ?  
-Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dessert ? demanda Alexis.

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à la grande boîte de pâtisseries.

-On a encore des Stragovis qui restent.  
-Je me réserve le dernier churro !

Alexis sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur la boîte. Une seconde plus tard, Rick la pourchassait, laissant une Kate stupéfaite à table. Ils étaient tout le temps comme ça ?

Ils revinrent après une minute, brandissant leurs pâtisseries en riant. Rick tendit la boîte à Kate, qui choisit l'une des brioches à la cannelle (elle en avait rêvé en secret toute la journée).

-Tu sais, je vais devoir faire deux fois plus d'exercice pendant un mois à cause de ça, remarqua-t-elle en en prenant une bouchée.  
-Tu es très belle, contra Rick.  
-Oui, eh bien, la clé pour être aussi belle –merci– est de perdre toutes les calories en excès.  
-Oh, je sais, toussota-t-il.  
-Quoi, tu soulèves de la fonte quand tu écris ?

Alexis sourit.

-Papa va courir.  
-Où ? demanda Kate. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
-J'ai un tapis de course à l'étage, répondit-il. Tu n'as jamais demandé quand tu as logé là, et c'était uniquement quand tu as déménagé que j'ai pensé à en parler, vu que tu t'entraînes au commissariat.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu n'en aies jamais parlé ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu te mesurer aux gars.

Alexis pouffa et Rick la fixa.

-Je ne suis pas, ah, très bon. Je l'utilise pour rester en forme… mais ce n'est pas très beau à voir.  
-C'est hilarant ! Il souffle et halète, même s'il est en forme.  
-Je fais aussi de l'escrime, ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive. Et je te ferai remarquer que je ne souffle et n'halète pas quand j'en fais.  
-Tout va bien, Rick tu n'es comparé à personne. Kate lui tapota le bras.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main.

-Maintenant, tu es juste condescendante, dit-il en faisant la moue tout en se levant et en ramassant les plats. Un film te tente, Lex ?  
-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore des devoirs, répondit-elle. Vous deux devriez en regarder un, par contre.

Kate garda un air neutre, mais riait intérieurement. La tentative de subtilité d'Alexis était lamentable, mais partait d'une bonne intention.

- Ça me semble bien, dit-elle en souriant à la jeune fille.  
-Bien. Je suppose que je vous vois plus tard, du coup ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.  
-Je serai là pendant un moment, approuva Kate.

Alexis sourit.

-OK. À plus tard. Merci de débarrasser, Papa!

Puis ils ne furent plus que deux.

-Alors, quel film ? demanda Kate en se levant pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Rick la rejoignit, s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle, leurs flancs pratiquement écrasés l'un contre l'autre.

-J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais regarder ?

Kate haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée.  
-Tu veux regarder la télé ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?

Elle sourit en voyant son visage s'éclairer et il attrapa la télécommande avant de se redresser et de se repositionner contre elle, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient tout le temps.

Tandis qu'ils se tenaient là, naviguant entre les chaînes, chacun d'entre eux donnant son avis sur les séries à tour de rôle, Kate se sentit heureuse. C'était comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils _faisaient_ tout le temps. Comme si dîner avec Alexis et se taquiner tandis qu'ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur un programme à regarder était commun.

-Stop ! dit-elle alors qu'un épisode de _The Big Bang Theory_ apparaissait.

Rick se tourna vers elle, le visage illuminé comme un arbre de Noël.

-Tu aimes _The Big Bang Theory ?_  
-Oui. Pourquoi?

Il se contenta de la fixer pendant une seconde.

-C'est tellement hot !

Kate rougit, mais se recomposa très vite.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ! C'est une série pour nerd.  
-Eh bien, si tes standards sont tous comme ça, prépare-toi à avoir beaucoup de surprises, dit-elle, souriant tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.  
-C'est tellement… Je ne peux pas… Je…  
-Regarde la télé, Rick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh mon dieu, deux chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle, que m'arrive-t-il? J'en sais pas plus que vous, mais voilà quand même le tout petit chapitre 10, qui nous mène enfin où on veut... je n'en dirais pas plus *sifflote innocemment* Ah oui, par contre, je vous avertis: le prochain chapitre sera M. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le publierai (c'est un vrai challenge pour moi de traduire du M), mais j'espère pouvoir vous l'offrir d'ici aux fêtes de fin d'années^^ Joyeux Noël!**

**Disclaimer: j'ai demandé les droits à Stana Claus, on verra bien si ça marche...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

-Je devrais essayer le conditionnement positif sur toi, dit Kate tandis que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran après leur troisième épisode.

Rick haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je suis un bon garçon ? demanda-t-il avec un regard concupiscent.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était blottie contre son flanc, un des bras de l'écrivain autour de ses épaules, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle avait passé un bras autour de son ventre et il avait couvert leurs jambes avec une des couvertures légères.

-Je ne parlais pas de faveurs sexuelles, dit-elle, impassible.

Son visage se décomposa pendant une seconde avant qu'un sourire excité ne réapparaisse.

-J'aurais du chocolat ? Oh, non. Mes propres menottes? Des points pour avoir un chiot ?

Kate éclata de rire.

-Tu as _vraiment_ neuf ans, en fait ?  
-Allez ! Dis-moi ce que je peux gagner ! gémit-il.  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
-C'est vraiment trop injuste, dit-il avec une moue.  
-Bien évidemment que c'est injuste. Je contrôle les récompenses, et j'ai décidé que tu ne la méritais pas.  
-Comment me contrôler si tu n'as pas de bonne stratégie ?

Kate leva une main et lui pinça faiblement l'oreille, riant tandis qu'il glapissait et essayait de s'échapper.

-J'ai mes méthodes.  
-Je suis toujours ouvert aux méthodes qui n'incluent pas de dommages corporels, tu sais, rouspéta-t-il tandis qu'elle laissait sa main tomber sur sa chemise.  
-Je m'en souviendrai, bailla-t-elle.  
-Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ouais, marmonna-t-elle, se fichant totalement d'être en train de s'endormir sur lui. Il était _confortable_.  
-Tu veux rester ?

La question la sortit de son brouillard. Le voulait-elle ? Le pouvait-elle ? Ils n'étaient _rien du tout_… pour le moment, ils étaient juste des amis très tactiles. Les amis pouvaient être tactiles. La voix au fond de son esprit lui rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis « tactiles » auparavant. Ceux qui commençaient comme ça devenaient rapidement des petits amis, ou des coups d'un soir. Rick n'était pas un coup d'un soir, ni même un coup de deux soirs.

-Je… balbutia-t-elle, incapable de lever la tête pour le moment.  
-Tu peux, lui dit-il, une main lui frottant l'épaule et le cou. On a une chambre d'amis aussi, si tu es plus à l'aise avec ça.

Kate Beckett ne se cachait pas. Kate Beckett ne se détournait pas des choses. Elle était Détective, bon sang, et plutôt douée par-dessus le marché. Elle pouvait supporter une conversation gênante, non ?

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, continua-t-il, la sortant de son monologue intérieur. Je ne veux pas vraiment que tu partes.

Kate sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Etaient-ils… ? Etait-il… ? Ses mains la redressèrent de sorte à ce qu'ils soient assis face à face. Ils se regardèrent, la main de la jeune femme trouvant celle de l'écrivain, leurs doigts se liant.

-Je ne veux pas partir non plus, admit-elle doucement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il sourit.

-Au lit ?

Kate hocha la tête et ils se levèrent. Rick la mena dans sa chambre du bout des doigts. Comme la nuit précédente, Kate se tint debout et observa la chambre tandis qu'il fermait la porte et allumait la lumière. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, leurs têtes côte à côte.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il en pressant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

Kate sourit et posa ses mains sur les bras de l'écrivain.

-Je suis… je suis heureuse, soupira-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fort et elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue.

-On est… Tu as été… je…

Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de l'écrivain.

-D'habitude, je suis plus éloquente que ça.

Il gloussa doucement.

-Les mots ne peuvent pas toujours venir facilement.  
-Dit l'écrivain de best-seller.  
-Tu te souviens quand même que j'ai commencé à te suivre en partie parce que tu m'avais sortie de ma plus longue période de syndrome de la page blanche ?

Elle rit.

-C'est vrai.  
-Mais vraiment, Kate, peu importe ce que tu as besoin de dire, je suis là pour t'écouter.

La dernière de ses résolutions tomba en poussière et elle sentit son corps se relaxer entièrement.

-Je veux rester là, Rick, chuchota-t-elle. Je veux me réveiller demain et te voir et… et qu'on saute le pas tous les deux.

Des bras la retournaient avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler et elle se retrouva soudainement face à face avec lui. Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Kate, tu es sûre ? murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle leva une main et la posa sur celle de Rick, un petit sourire nerveux et excité apparaissant sur son visage.

-Je le suis.

Il y eut une seconde de pause avant que son autre main ne vienne encercler sa joue et qu'il ne se penche sur elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, d'une manière totalement différente de leur baiser sous couverture. Ce baiser était doux et timide, et pourtant plein de promesses et brûlant de passion retenue. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses genoux tremblèrent. Son corps frissonna.

Les bras de Kate trouvèrent leur chemin autour du cou de l'écrivain tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur sa taille pour la tirer plus près de lui. Les doigts de Castle s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et la main sur sa hanche commença à dessiner des motifs abstraits tandis que leurs lèvres s'exploraient. Elle sentit un gémissement naître dans sa gorge et eut un bref sentiment de déjà vu, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait émettre ce son. Quand sa langue sortit pour caresser sa lèvre inférieure en réponse, elle décida que ce baiser surpassait de beaucoup leur dernier.

L'air devint finalement nécessaire et ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

-C'était… balbutia-t-il.  
-Incroyable, finit-elle.  
-Ouais, sourit-il.

Kate se redressa et pressa à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble pendant un bref moment avant de l'attirer plus près et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, souriant tandis qu'il entourait son corps de ses bras, la tenant serrée contre lui. Il était… Ils étaient… C'était incroyable, à quel point cela semblait naturel. A quel point _ils_ semblaient naturels.

-On devrait aller dormir, murmura-t-il après quelques minutes.

Kate hocha la tête contre son cou et ils se séparèrent doucement, seulement pour se tenir face à face, tous deux incapables de retenir leurs sourires. Kate rougit quand il l'observa, son expression lui causant un léger coup à l'estomac. Il la regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu aucune autre femme avant –comme si elle _était_ le ciel et la terre. Cela la rendait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais aussi plus aimée qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été.

-Tu, euh, tu veux utiliser la salle de bain en premier ? demanda-t-il.  
-D'accord, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils étaient si silencieux, si précautionneux. Il attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait portés la nuit précédente et les lui tendit. Ils se sourirent jusqu'à ce que Kate ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte pendant un moment, les vêtements serrés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'un énorme sourire fendait son visage. Il resta en place tandis qu'elle se brossait les dents, utilisait les toilettes et s'habillait. Elle regarda son reflet rayonnant dans le miroir, son esprit tournant à pleine vitesse. Il n'y avait pas de peur, ni d'inquiétude ou de regret l'attendant dans les sombres recoins de son cerveau. Elle en était sûre. Elle avait confiance en Castle.

Il était assis au bord du lit quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il avait tamisé les lumières, rejeté les couvertures, et s'était changé en T-shirt et caleçon. Il se leva et ils se passèrent à côté, souriant presque stupidement. Quand la porte se ferma Kate se retrouva une fois encore le visage enfouie dans le lit, les joues rouge écarlate. Cela n'allait pas marcher pour elle si elle finissait en tomate à chaque fois qu'ils se passaient à côté pour utiliser la salle de bain.

Elle se retourna et regarda à travers la fenêtre, fixant les lumières clignotantes qui filtraient des immeubles. C'était la même chose que la nuit précédente, et pourtant totalement différent. Ils avaient franchi la ligne. Elle était derrière eux. Elle était si loin derrière eux que Kate avait besoin d'une carte pour la retrouver. Et une fois qu'ils auraient amené cette… chose… cette relation… au bout du chemin, eh bien, une carte ne pourrait probablement même plus l'aider.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et regarda Rick grimper dans le lit à côté d'elle, son corps lui bloquant la vue de la fenêtre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Hey, dit-il.  
-Hey, murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut une petite pause avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent, mus par la force de leur désir de ressentir. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de rester, dit-il après quelques minutes.

Kate leva la tête et sourit tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis heureuse d'être restée aussi, répondit-elle quand ils se séparèrent. Ton lit est tellement confortable.

Il éclata de rire.

-Oh, je vois. Tu m'utilises pour mon lit.  
-Et ta fille.  
-Oh, bien sûr. Ça devrait probablement me déranger plus que ça, marmonna-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie, juste un petit peu, lui dit-elle une minute plus tard.  
-Juste un petit peu ? dit-il avec une moue.

Kate sourit, toute taquinerie envolée.

-Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie énormément, admit-elle.  
-Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie énormément aussi, Kate. Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie plus qu'énormément, lui dit-il, une main venant caresser sa joue.

Il aimait la toucher. Elle aimait être touchée.

-Il se pourrait que je t'apprécie plus qu'énormément aussi, Rick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, folks! Chose promis, chose due, voilà le premier chapitre M de cette traduction. Hélo et moi nous excusons platement pour toutes les maladresses que vous pourrez relever, mais traduire du M représente un véritable challenge, et ce chapitre était truffé d'expressions intraduisibles/mal traduisibles en français (et pourtant, Hélo s'est payé la VF pour vérifier une formulation, voyez jusqu'où son dévouement va xD). Je vous prie donc de m'inonder de reviews pour me dire franchement ce qui ne va pas (ou ce qui va aussi hein, je vais pas dire non à des compliments xD). Comme toujours, je remercie FanficwriterGHC, Hélo et toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer cette traduction, ainsi que tous les lecteurs. Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes à tous!**

**Disclaimer: Peut être que je me réveillerait avec les droits dans mon bas de laine le 25 décembre... en attendant, non x)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Kate bougea le matin suivant et ouvrit les yeux. Rick était appuyé sur son coude, la regardant, une main caressant doucement les flancs de la jeune femme.

-Hey, dit-il doucement tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux.  
-Tu me regardes dormir, constata-t-elle.  
-Bizarre ?  
-Pas autant que quand je fais de la paperasse. Peut être mignon. Il est tôt, marmonna-t-elle en levant une main pour se frotter les yeux. Quelle heure il est ?  
-Hum, à peu près 4h30… dit-il faiblement.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes dormir à 4h du matin ?  
-Je me suis réveillé, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Tu es mignonne quand tu dors.  
-Contrairement à ma laideur habituelle ? demanda-t-elle, s'enfouissant dans son oreiller en le regardant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment, avant de parsemer son visage de légers baisers.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour : Katherine Beckett, réclamant des compliments.

Kate lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Ton observation m'a réveillée à 4h du matin. Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, là.  
-Oh, dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir que tu es tout le temps magnifique, même toute chiffonnée et ensommeillée.

Malgré elle, Kate se sentit rougir.

-C'est vrai. Je t'aime bien comme ça, toute câline et blottie dans mon lit.  
-Tu as des plans pour moi dans ce lit, ou je peux me rendormir ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent. C'était allé plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

-Hypothétiquement, si j'avais des plans, y aurait-il des restrictions ?  
-Ça dépend des plans.

C'était leur jeu, et elle ne perdrait pas.

-Dois-je te les décrire ? Tu sais à quel point j'aime partager mes idées « folles », dit-il en effleurant le flanc de la policière avant de poser sa main sur son ventre.

Kate soutint son regard, ignorant les battements de son cœur et le fait que ses joues étaient à nouveau brûlantes.

-Eh bien, premièrement, je t'embrasserais jusqu'à te faire perdre la tête.  
-Tu es sûr d'en être capable ? demanda-t-elle, fière que sa voix soit encore ferme.  
-Oh, Miss Beckett, je peux faire bien plus que ça. Mais ça vient plus tard. Dois-je continuer ?  
-J'ai seulement hypothétiquement perdu la tête, pas ma compréhension, donc je pense que tu devrais.

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'assombrirent.

-Après ça, je trouverais chaque endroit sur ton corps qui te ferait frissonner et rougir et gémir. Et crois moi, je peux être très patient quand je veux. Où est-ce qu'on en serait ? Tu serais une guimauve, mais encore capable de compréhension, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate put seulement hocher la tête. Le regard qu'il lui jetait était à mi chemin entre prédateur et aimant, et elle découvrit que sa respiration était laborieuse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait perdu toute capacité de compréhension à ce niveau, si ce plan « hypothétique » était réel.

-Ma troisième étape serait de te toucher, de trouver chaque endroit _dans_ ton corps qui te ferait crier et frémir. Et crois-moi, tu le ferais. Je suis non seulement patient, mais mon attention pour les plus petits détails est sans égale.  
-Et… et après ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se fichait totalement d'entendre que sa voix était essoufflée, ou du fait qu'elle s'arquait inconsciemment sous la main qu'il promenait sur son ventre.

-Et après je laisserais d'autres parties de moi te faire frémir, lui dit-il.

La main de l'écrivain effleura le sein de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers sa clavicule, où il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau. Une vague de chaleur s'empara du corps de la détective.

-Mais, bien sûr, tout ceci est hypothétique. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

Kate réalisa qu'elle était presque haletante. Sa peau frissonnait et ses doigts la rendaient folle. Elle croisa son regard et le vit sourire, moitié satisfait et moitié excité.

-Je suis presque tentée de me rendormir, tu as l'air si fier de toi, parvint-elle à dire.

Il rit.

-Oh, mais je veux que tu sois satisfaite toi aussi. Je veux que tu sois tellement satisfaite que tu puisses à peine bouger, ce qui me donnera une raison de plus de te garder ici toute la journée.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un commentaire innocent –OK, pas _innocent_- avait dégénéré en une chose qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à contrôler, Kate en était sûre. Elle leva une main et lui caressa la joue, regardant ses yeux sombres s'éclaircir légèrement, un air de contentement remplaçant la faim et le désir qui émanaient de l'écrivain.

-Ou alors on peut attendre, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement, caressant à peine ses lèvres.

Quand il se recula, Kate prit une brusque décision. Elle avait joué cartes sur table. Elle avait décidé de sauter le pas avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de « apprendre à se connaître » qui tienne, aucune inconnue dans l'équation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rick ? Tu as peur d'un peu d'action ? demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

La faim réapparu avec force et Kate se retrouva prise dans un des baisers les plus torrides, passionnés, déstabilisant qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté. Les mains de l'écrivain se mirent en mouvement, caressant et massant sa chair, soulevant le T-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait donné la nuit précédente.

Il était aussi doué pour embrasser que pour parler, et Kate songea qu'ils avaient juste fait évoluer leur relation. Ils échangeaient des baisers comme ils échangeaient des mots et des théories, chacun surenchérissant la mise de l'autre.

Kate laissa ses propres mains partir à l'aventure, sentant les muscles puissants du dos de son amant et le ventre ferme qu'il cachait sous ses vestes. Elle tira sur le bord du T-shirt de l'écrivain et ils se séparèrent une seconde pour qu'elle puisse l'en débarrasser. Son propre haut suivit immédiatement, et Rick recula pour la regarder.

-Mon dieu, Kate. Tu es splendide, murmura-t-il, se penchant pour embrasser et sucer son cou, trouvant l'endroit qu'il avait parcouru de ses doigts.

Kate haleta quand une des mains de l'écrivain vint caresser son sein, ses doigts courant le long de sa peau sensible avec une habileté qu'elle ignorait possible. Tandis qu'elle était occupée à devenir folle avec la main sur sa poitrine, l'autre main de l'écrivain descendit et se posa au bord du boxer qu'elle portait. Elle sentit un gémissement échapper ses lèvres et su qu'elle devrait tuer quiconque découvrirait que Rick Castle l'avait fait gémir avant même qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as déjà perdu la tête ? demanda-t-il contre son oreille avant de prendre le lobe dans sa bouche.  
-Pas loin, répondit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Il grogna contre ses lèvres et sa main passa sous son boxer. Elle gémit tandis qu'il caressait sa peau, la titillant sans la toucher quand elle en avait désespérément envie. Il trouva des endroits sur ses cuisses qui la firent frémir et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé si fort de la faire jouir sans vraiment lui faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu me fais languir, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il reculait.  
-Tu adores ça, répondit-il, posant sa bouche sur son sein tandis que sa main abandonnait finalement le jeu et la touchait.

Kate leva les hanches et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir suffisamment fort pour que toute la maison entende. Elle pouvait sentir Rick sourire contre sa peau tandis que ses doigts dansaient autour de chaque place faite pour ressentir. Et brusquement, ses doigts entrèrent en elle et elle sentit ses yeux se révulser. La tête de la jeune femme se leva et leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde plus tard tandis qu'il trouvait l'endroit qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Le pouce de l'écrivain entra dans la danse pour augmenter son plaisir et sa bouche descendit sur celle de la policière pour avaler les cris qu'elle ne pensait pas lui offrir un jour, et certainement pas pour cette raison.

-Rick, gémit-elle tandis que son autre main retrouvait son sein. Maintenant, je…  
-Chut, marmonna-t-il. Laisse-toi aller, Kate.  
-Mais…

Même si elle essayait de protester, elle sentit la force du plaisir la frapper avec une intensité vertigineuse. Son dos s'arqua et il avala ses cris tandis que sa main la menait à son apogée puis l'aidait à en redescendre. Quand elle eut retrouvé ses sens, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit en train de la regarder. Il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

-C'était incroyable.

Kate émit un rire essoufflé.

-Je t'ai à peine touché !

Il roula des yeux.

-Pas moi, toi, femme ridicule. Toi. Tu étais incroyable.

Elle rougit. Des hommes lui avaient dit qu'elle était sexy, et qu'elle était « agréable à regarder » au lit, mais personne n'avait jamais été sidéré de lui avoir _donné_ un orgasme.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se tourna pour presser leurs corps ensemble et découvrit qu'elle ne portait plus rien. Quand lui avait-il enlevé son boxer ?

-J'aime avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement, lui dit-il.

Cela ne la gênait même pas qu'il puisse pratiquement lire dans ses pensées, surtout qu'il semblait déjà savoir comment la mener vers l'extase.

- Ça me semble un peu injuste, offrit-elle en descendant une de ses mains pour le rendre fou à son tour. Moi, si _nue_, et toi, encore tellement habillé.  
-Eh bien, bredouilla-t-il tandis qu'elle passait une main sous le tissu et le trouvait.

Elle sourit quand elle le vit bouche bée tandis que ses doigts parcouraient sa chair, prenant le temps de trouver les endroits qui le faisaient tressaillir, haleter et gémir. Elle fit courir ses lèvres contre son cou et l'attira à elle avec la main qui n'était pas occupée à le liquéfier sur place.

-Kate, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.  
-Mmmmh ?  
-Pas que je ne suis pas… ah… hum…  
-Tu perds tes facultés de compréhension, Rick ?

Elle sentit la tête de l'écrivain s'affaisser et sourit tandis qu'il grognait.

-Oui, en effet. Si tu veux, euh, voir le reste de mon plan… wow… ce soir, tu vas devoir arrêter.

Kate enleva sa main avec réticence puis lui enleva son caleçon. Il s'en débarrassa et se pencha sur elle, posant des baisers sur son visage avant de reculer pour la regarder.

-Est-ce que j'en ai besoin ?

Kate secoua la tête.

-Je suis clean et je prends la pilule. Et toi ?  
-Clean.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait absolument rien fait sans être sûre à 110% de la sécurité. Mais il s'agissait de Richard Castle, et elle lui aurait donné sa vie. Et si, par une chance infinitésimale, ce pas qu'ils allaient sauter résultait en la création d'une autre vie, eh bien ils trouveraient un moyen de faire face.

-Tu en es absolument sûre ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se déplaçaient et que Kate levait les jambes pour le rapprocher d'elle.  
-Always, dit-elle sérieusement.  
-Always, répéta-t-il.

Et ensuite, il était en elle, sa bouche couvrant la sienne pour étouffer le gémissement qu'ils avaient tous les deux laissé échapper. Ils bougèrent ensemble en harmonie, donnant et prenant, incitant et grognant. Kate avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels incroyables dans sa vie, mais quelque part, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être _aussi_ incroyable. Il touchait tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, et même plus. Et leur baiser –il était presque plus brûlant que l'acte lui-même.

En quelques minutes, elle sentit ses muscles se contracter, cette tension délicieuse s'élevant dans son ventre et la faisant frissonner sous Rick, qui la regardait dans les yeux.

-Viens pour moi, Kate, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser pour étouffer les cris qu'elle était incapable de contrôler.

Si son premier orgasme lui avait fait perdre toutes ses facultés, Kate imagina qu'elle était probablement morte à présent. Rick atteint le Nirvana en même temps qu'elle, son propre cri de plaisir se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme. Ils bougèrent ensemble puis s'immobilisèrent, Rick étendu sur elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le tint ainsi tandis qu'ils se battaient pour retrouver leur état normal, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Aucune idée. Je n'avais aucune idée, murmura-t-il contre son oreille avant d'y planter un baiser.  
-Je… je te l'avais dit, balbutia-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle en la regardant.  
-Tu as aimé mon plan ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Je dirais que tu l'as à peu près réussi, répondit-elle.  
-Seulement à peu près ?  
-Si le nombre de cris que j'ai poussé est seulement à peu près pour _toi_, je ne sais pas si je pourrai survivre à quoique ce soit de plus, admit-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée non plus.

Il l'embrassa tandis qu'il se retirait lentement et les retournait de sorte à ce qu'ils soient sur leurs flancs, face à face, leurs corps toujours collés. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Kate avait l'impression qu'il lui disait un millier de choses, bien qu'ils soient silencieux. Les yeux de l'écrivain brillaient et ses mains couraient le long de son corps, parcourant sa peau sensible et la faisant sourire.

-Tu dois être au commissariat à 9h ? demanda-t-il après un quart d'heure passé à se regarder comme des adolescents enamourés.  
-Je dois y aller si on retrouve un cadavre, répondit Kate, mais autrement, je ne suis pas obligée d'y être.  
-Donc on pourra remettre ça quand on se réveillera plus tard ? demanda-t-il en la regardant réprimer un bâillement.  
-Je pensais plutôt à piquer une tête dans ta baignoire, répondit-elle.

Les yeux de Castle s'élargirent et elle le sentit la rapprocher de lui.

-C'est injuste. En fait, c'est même absolument cruel. Tu es une allumeuse !  
-Je dirais que tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la dernière heure prouve le contraire.

Il rit.

-Certes, mais il a aussi fallu que tu me mettes en tête des images de toi, chaude, mouillée et délicieusement nue.  
-Je suis nue, là, offrit-elle.  
-Kate, grogna-t-il.  
-Dors, Rick. Et si tu es chanceux, peut-être que je te laisserai me rejoindre dans cette baignoire.  
-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que je peux te persuader, murmura-t-il, mordillant son cou et léchant cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé. Mon Dieu, elle aimait sa bouche.  
-Ne pense pas avoir le pouvoir… juste… juste parce que tu connais ça… et ça… balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il remontait vers ses lobes d'oreille.  
-Oh, je pense qu'on sait tous les deux qui détient le pouvoir ici, marmonna-t-il en bougeant ses hanches contre les siennes. Mais si tu essaies de le mettre en application maintenant, je pourrais mourir.  
-Je ne voudrais pas ça.  
-Trop de paperasse, dirent-il en chœur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey les gens! La fin du monde vous a tué, ou c'est le rating qui vous a fait fuir? En tout cas, j'ai pas eu énormément de retours sur le chapitre précédent, et ça m'attriste... enfin, j'suis pas là pour me plaindre (quoique... *siffle*) mais pour vous offrir le chapitre 12, source de conversations étranges et de fous-rires auto alimentés x) Une fois encore, je remercie les lecteurs, les reviewers et l'auteure originale, je lèche les pieds de ma super beta (HERM... oopas), et je vous rappelle aimablement que les reviews sont mon seul salaire, le seul retour que j'ai sur la qualité de mon travail, et ma seule joie dans ce mooooonde (non j'en fais pas trop)**

**Disclaimer: eh bah nan, j'ai pas reçu les droits à Noël... peut-être pour ma fête? :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Kate ouvrit les yeux dans la vive lumière du soleil illuminant la chambre à travers les fenêtres. Elle cilla et sentit le bras qui la maintenait contre un torse ferme se raidir.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix encore ensommeillée.  
-Pas longtemps, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou. Pas encore eu d'appel.  
-Quelle heure il est ? marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il suçait son cou.  
-Pas loin de 9h du matin, je pense.

Kate sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dormir alors qu'elle était d'astreinte.

-C'est agréable.  
-Ce qui veut dire que notre petite aventure de ce matin il mordilla l'oreille de la jeune femme tandis que sa main remontait de son ventre ne nous tuera pas.  
-Aventure, Rick, vraiment ? On n'a pas trouvé Narnia.  
-C'est un problème, admit-il en glissant une jambe entre celles de Kate et en l'attirant encore plus fort contre lui. Mais, tu sais, je crois que le portail est dans ma baignoire. On pourrait le chercher maintenant, si tu veux.

Kate sourit.

-Ce serait une honte de laisser un territoire vierge inexploré.

Il lui embrassa le front avant de se lever. Elle se tourna et leva les yeux pour le trouver nu devant elle, lui tendant la main.

-J'ai bien envie de partir en exploration maintenant, pas toi ? demanda-t-il.

Kate hocha la tête et se leva, lui prenant la main. Ils se tinrent de son côté du lit et se contentèrent de se regarder à la lumière du jour. Kate rougit tandis que les yeux de Rick parcouraient son corps, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu –oh mon Dieu, et de quelle manière- la nuit précédente… ou ce matin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie d'elle, bien que si elle se basait sur ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le cas. Kate se sentit submergée par la quantité d'émotions qu'il montrait alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur sa silhouette.

Il était aussi plutôt agréable à regarder, et Kate réalisa que son expression était probablement aussi enamourée et émerveillée que celle de Rick. Et, quand la partie de son cerveau encore capable de pensées cohérentes considéra l'idée, elle se rendit compte que cela ne la gênait absolument pas.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent finalement.

-Hey, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.  
-Hey, répondit-elle tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, haleine du matin comprise.  
-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard.

Kate dû ciller plusieurs fois avant d'être capable d'organiser ses pensées.

-Ouais, répondit-elle. J'ai très bien dormi, à part au moment où quelqu'un m'a réveillée pour abuser de moi.  
-Mais ça valait vraiment le coup, non ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser le nez.

Elle gloussa et lui sourit.

-Apprécie ça tant que tu le peux, car tu ne l'entendras pas souvent…  
-Je suis toute ouïe.  
-Tu as raison, ça valait totalement le coup.

Il leva un poing en l'air puis la pris dans ses bras pour la faire tourner. Kate cria et se rattrapa à son cou.

-Rick !  
-Tu as dis que j'avais raison, répondit-il en la posant par terre avant de l'embrasser. Je pensais que je devais célébrer ce moment.

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et lui prit les mains pour le mener vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un œil à la baignoire et regarda Rick s'éloigner pour commencer à la remplir tandis qu'elle attrapait sa… la brosse à dents de rechange.

-Merci, dit-il en la rejoignant et en attrapant sa propre brosse.  
-De quoi ? dit-elle, la bouche remplie de dentifrice.  
-De t'occuper de ton haleine du matin, sourit-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de hanche.

-Ferme-la, Castle.  
-Hey ! Je croyais que « Castle » était réservé aux moments où je t'énervais !

Elle se pencha en avant et cracha dans l'évier avant de se retourner avec les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu viens de me dire que j'avais mauvaise haleine.  
-Je suis nu ! Se défendit-il avant de cracher à son tour. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me réprimanderais alors que je suis nu. Quoique, c'est plutôt hot, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
-Je me réserve le droit de t'appeler comme ça dès que je le juge nécessaire, affirma-t-elle.  
-Tu serais plus convaincante si tu n'avais pas du dentifrice sur la joue, sourit-il en lui enlevant avec son pouce.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser.

-Tu as le goût de mon dentifrice.  
-Tu pourrais être Détective, répondit-elle.  
-C'est une offre ? Ça serait trop cool ! Rayonna-t-il.

Kate roula des yeux et essaya de cacher son sourire. C'était agréable de savoir qu'ils restaient eux-mêmes.

-Viens, Rick. On dirait que ta piscine est prête.

Il éclata de rire et ils entrèrent dans le bain ensemble, Kate reposant contre la poitrine de Rick. Il attrapa une fleur de douche -quelque chose que Kate n'était absolument pas surprise de trouver dans sa salle de bain- et lui passa sur les bras tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de son nez.

-Tu es si douce, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de l'écrivain dont les lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de son cou. Elle commença à laisser sa main courir le long du mollet et du genou de Castle, souriant quand il soupira dans son cou.

-Ai-je mentionné à quel point j'étais heureux que tu sois là ? demanda-t-il en lâchant l'éponge et en l'enlaçant.  
-C'est possible, sourit Kate en couvrant les mains de l'écrivain des siennes. Je suis heureuse d'être là aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, respirant ensemble dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

-Rick ?  
-Mmmh ?  
-Est-ce qu'Alexis s'attend à te voir debout en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ?  
-Oh, je l'ai déjà vue ce matin, répondit-il.  
-Quoi ? Quand ?  
-Je me suis levé vers 7h et j'ai mangé mon petit déjeuner avec elle, puis je l'ai envoyée à l'école. Tu dormais et je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller, donc je me suis simplement recouché quand elle est partie.  
-Est-ce qu'elle savait que j'étais là ? demanda timidement Kate.

Elle adorait Alexis, mais elle ne voulait pas la traumatiser définitivement.

-Eh bien, tes chaussures sont toujours là Rick la serra un peu plus fort alors qu'elle se tendait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle avait l'air plus excitée que moi. Et souviens-toi, Kate, elle t'aime bien. Tu es déjà restée avant.  
-Oui, mais pas… pas pour… pas parce que…  
-Kate, même moi j'ai des limites à propos de ce que je dis à Alexis, rit-il. Ton honneur est sauf, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-En fait, je pense que tu as pris mon honneur la nuit dernière, sourit-elle.  
-J'espère que tu ne veux pas que je te le rende… je m'y suis plutôt attaché, répondit-il immédiatement.  
-J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu n'avais pas tout pris, et que tu aurais besoin d'un deuxième essai, pour être honnête.

Les mains de l'écrivain commencèrent à vagabonder et il embrassa son oreille.

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas laisser un travail en plan.

…

Le téléphone de Kate sonnait quand elle émergea de la salle de bain. Elle l'attrapa sur la table de nuit et répondit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Beckett.  
-Salut, ma vieille, répondit la voix de Lanie.  
-Oh, Lanie. Salut, sourit Kate tandis que Rick plaçait une assiette d'œufs au bacon devant elle.  
-Où es-tu ?  
-Je… eh bien… je suis d'astreinte aujourd'hui.

Rick leva un sourcil et lui sourit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Oh. Passe le bonjour à Castle de ma part. J'attendrais.

Kate pouvait presque entendre son sourire à travers le téléphone.

-Salut Lanie ! Lança Rick.  
-Il est assit tellement près de toi qu'il peut m'entendre, c'est ça ? demanda Lanie.

Kate éclata de rire et poussa Rick pour qu'il soit assis un peu plus loin d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était assez proche pour écouter leur conversation. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et se contenta de jouer avec les cheveux de la détective à une distance respectable.

-Peut-être. Quoi de neuf ? demanda Kate.  
-Oh, rien. Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais envie de sortir prendre un café, vu qu'on n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui. Mais visiblement, tu es occupée.  
-Désolée, Lanie, sourit Kate. Une autre fois ?  
-J'espère bien. Maintenant, dis moi avant que je te laisse, étais-tu là toute la nuit, Miss Beckett ?

Kate essaya de ne pas rougir, mais échoua misérablement.

-C'est possible.  
-Tu as intérêt à me donner des détails, ma vieille.  
-On verra, dit Kate, espérant que Rick ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Lanie disait.

A en juger par son énorme sourire, il le pouvait.

-Il n'y a pas de « on verra » qui tienne, Kate. Seuls les détails comptent. Et dis à writer boy d'arrêter d'écouter nos conversations s'il tient à sa sécurité.  
-Message reçu ! répondit Rick.  
-Bonne chance, Kate.  
-Merci Lanie, dit Kate avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Rick. Ne pense pas que tu as automatiquement le droit d'écouter mes conversations téléphoniques juste parce qu'on couche ensemble, le prévint-elle en le menaçant de sa fourchette.  
-Message reçu, sourit-il. Bien que j'aime ça.  
-Quoi ?  
-La partie « on couche ensemble ».  
-Ouais, j'ai remarqué. Tu es plutôt vocal.

Il éclata de rire.

-Non, non. Pas ça… OK, _oui_, ça, parce que, Mon Dieu, Kate, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'_aussi_ extraordinaire.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Kate sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi extraordinaire non plus.

-Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'aimais l'idée que l'on soit ensemble.  
-J'aime cette idée aussi, sourit elle en pressant ses jambes contre celles de l'écrivain sous le comptoir.  
-Sur ce il bougea de sorte à pouvoir prendre la main libre de Kate. Puis-je commencer une conversation embarrassante… ou, une conversation potentiellement embarrassante, maintenant, ou tu veux finir de manger ?  
-Je veux être ta petite amie, Rick, répondit Kate en riant quand les yeux de l'écrivain s'agrandirent. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est embarrassant.  
- Ça ne l'est pas, bégaya-t-il. OK, bien, tu viens de détruire tout un discours que j'avais soigneusement préparé.  
-Tu ne pensais quand même pas sérieusement que j'allais coucher avec toi et ensuite faire passer ça pour juste du sexe, si ? Si c'est le cas, je suis particulièrement offensée, Richard.

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'agrandirent encore plus à l'utilisation de son nom complet et soudain ses lèvres furent sur celles de la policière et ses mains encadraient son visage.

-Oh Katherine, bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils se séparaient.  
-Alors à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?  
-Je parlais des détails de cette relation. C'était la partie embarrassante. Même si c'est simple, c'est embarrassant de passer par la sémantique et les règles et tout ça. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu voulais que ce soit réel. Devrais-je être offensé que tu y aies seulement pensé ?  
-Oh, Richard, bien sûr que non, répondit elle en serrant ses mains.

Il sourit.

-Rien ne change au commissariat.  
-Oh, eh bien, bah.  
-Très mature, rit-elle.  
-Des affirmations idiotes méritent des réponses idiotes, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je peux demander une clarification, ceci dit ?  
-Oui, mon homme-enfant ?

Il la fixa, mais il y avait définitivement de l'humour et de l'affection dans ses yeux.

-Puis-je briser cette règle s'il y a une très très bonne raison ?  
-Définis ce qu'est une « très très bonne raison » et on verra.  
-Tu manques de te faire tirer dessus. Tu te fais tirer dessus. Je manque de me faire tirer dessus. Je me fais tirer dessus. On se retrouve enfermés dans une autre chambre froide –dans n'importe quelle situation où notre vie est en danger, puis-je au moins t'enlacer ?  
-Si jamais tu te fais tirer dessus, Richard Castle, que Dieu me vienne en aide, commença-t-elle.  
-Façon de parler, répondit-il rapidement.  
-Bien sûr, soupira Kate. Mais oui, Rick. Si, et seulement si, un de nous est blessé, tu peux m'enlacer. Je serais insultée si tu ne le faisais pas, d'ailleurs.  
-Bon à savoir, sourit-il.  
-Ta mère et Alexis devront être complètement d'accord avec ça, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.  
-Elles le sont déjà, mais tu pourras leur demander toi-même ce soir, ou demain, approuva-t-il. Mais, ce n'est même pas une question, tu sais.  
-Elles méritent quand même d'être consultées.  
-Et c'est pour ça que je t'… c'est pour ça que tu es extraordinaire, dit-il avec un grand sourire, bien qu'elle puisse voir qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir fait un faux pas.  
-C'est ma dernière condition, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
-A savoir ?  
-On attend un mois.  
-On attend un mois pour quoi ?

Kate sourit.

-On attend un mois avant que l'un de nous dise ce qui t'as presque valu une crise de panique.

Il la fixa.

-Avant que _l'un _de nous…  
-Ah, ah, ah. On attend.  
-Ooook, mais, je veux dire, je peux demander pourquoi, non ?

Il avait l'air déchiré entre la curiosité et le désir de sauter partout en criant de joie.

Elle ne le blâmait pas. Son estomac se transformait en nid à papillons, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se plier à ces règles.

-On attend un mois pour ne pas tout gâcher, Rick. Même si on pense tous les deux être prêts à le dire, ça peut finir avant même d'avoir commencé. C'est encore trop tôt.  
-Ça ne l'est pas, dit-il avec conviction.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en rencontrant son regard surpris. Mais je pense que nous devrions honorer le fait que ça ne fait qu'une nuit, Rick.  
-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il sagement. Mais ça a quand même été une nuit assez incroyable.  
-Définitivement l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie, sourit-elle.

Puis elle attendit.

-L'une des ? S'exclama-t-il, offensé. L'une des ?

Il se leva et l'attira à lui, de sore à ce qu'ils se tiennent poitrine contre poitrine.

-Seulement l'une d'entre elles ? Katherine Beckett, si ce n'était pas la meilleure nuit de ta vie, il va falloir y remédier immédiatement.  
-Oh ? demanda-t-elle d'un air beaucoup moins blasé qu'auparavant.

Ses yeux –ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous la passion et la faim et le simple fait de les regarder faisait faiblir les genoux de la détective.

-Si ce n'était pas le meilleur rapport sexuel que tu n'aies jamais eu…

Kate se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec passion.

-C'était assez spectaculaire. Définitivement dans mon top deux lui dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

Il ne portait plus de haut et celui de la jeune femme était remonté au niveau de sa brassière.

-Top deux ? grogna-t-il. Qui donc me bat, Kate ?  
-J'ai pris un bain avec un mec une fois et l'ai défié de me prendre totalement mon honneur. Et mon Dieu, il l'a fait. Il m'a pris dans la baignoire, et hors de la baignoire, et sur son lit après ça… et il se peut que j'aie crié son nom tellement de fois que ma voix s'est cassée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en rencontrant son regard.

Sa face, figée dans une moue qu'elle savait fausse, craqua et il lui donna le plus grand, le plus heureux des sourires qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur lui.

-Tu, il l'embrassa entre chaque mot. Es. L'allumeuse. La. Plus. Cruelle. Et. Tentatrice. Du. Monde.  
-Eh, désolée, rit-elle tandis qu'il parsemait sa face de baisers.  
-Je ne me plains pas, dit-il contre ses lèvres quand ils se retrouvèrent. J'ai pris un bain ce matin avec une femme extraordinaire qui m'a laissé la prendre dans la baignoire et hors de la baignoire et sur mon lit, et il se peut qu'elle ait crié mon nom tellement de fois que sa voix s'est cassée. Elle te ressemble, tu sais.  
-C'est fou, sourit Kate.  
-Ouais. Elle est extraordinaire.  
-Elle pense qu'il est plutôt génial aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent pendant un long moment, les mots non dits flottant entre eux. Rick soupira et posa son front contre celui de Kate.

-Un mois entier ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Tout d'abord, merci merci merci merci merci mille fois pour vos reviews, elles sont le soleil de mes nuits et la lune de mes jours (ça veut pas dire grand chose mais c'est poétique donc OSEF :P), continuez vous êtes géniaux, franchement. Voici donc le chapitre 13, suite logique du chapitre 12 (thank you Captain Obvious). Encore une fois merci à tous les reviewers, aux lecteurs, à l'auteure originale et à la meilleure beta que le monde ait jamais porté en son sein^^**

**Disclamer: Je crois que c'est fichu de mon côté...**

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

-Esposito, si tu ne raccroches pas tout de suite, je te promets que je vais tout raconter à Lanie à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant la planque la dernière fois. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Oui ! On sera là. _Au revoir_, Esposito.

Kate raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur le canapé en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ces garçons !

-Je suppose qu'on a un corps ? demanda Rick.

Kate leva les yeux pour le regarder. Ils étaient allongés sur son canapé, Kate nichée entre les jambes de l'écrivain, son dos contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as tout entendu, rit-elle. Mais oui. Une allée résidentielle pas loin de Central Park, on y est attendus dans environ 45 minutes.  
-Il savait que tu étais ici ? demanda Rick en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Kate sourit.

-Ouais. Il t'a probablement entendu rire en arrière plan.  
-C'est pas de ma faute s'il a appelé au milieu de ton histoire, sourit-il en la serrant plus fort. Vais-je pouvoir entendre la fin un jour ?  
-Peut-être. Mais maintenant, soupira-t-elle, on doit retourner à mon appartement pour que je puisse me changer.  
-Tu devrais amener un sac ce soir, répondit-il en refusant de la laisser se lever.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je dormirai ici ce soir ?

Elle finit par réussir à se dégager et se leva. Elle se tourna et baissa les yeux pour le voir faire la moue dans sa direction.

-Tu ne dors pas ici ? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se convaincre qu'il plaisantait.

-Je ne sais pas, Rick. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi chez moi.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il. Je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit pousse dans ton frigo, ça pourrait t'avaler la prochaine fois que tu veux faire à manger.

Kate roula des yeux et rassembla ses affaires.

-Vous avez besoin d'aller vous changer, Monsieur.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son sweat et son T-shirt.

-Ce n'est pas approprié pour le commissariat ?

Elle laissa échapper un bref rire.

-Non.  
-OK, donne-moi dix minutes ? Tu dois te changer aussi, bien que j'aime te voir dans mes habits.  
-Oh.

Kate joua avec un pan de sa grande chemise.

-Je pensais les porter pour rentrer chez moi.

Elle aurait pu remettre ses propres vêtements après leur bain… mais les siens étaient beaucoup plus confortables. Il sourit.

-Tu peux les prendre avec toi, si tu veux. Mais…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rick ?  
-Eh bien, hésita-t-il. Si les paparazzi te voient porter mes vêtements, ce ne sera pas bon.

Kate sentit ses yeux s'agrandir.

-C'est vrai ! OK, je me change.

Il s'approcha et l'attira contre lui, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais prends-les avec toi. J'aime quand tu veux porter mes vêtements.

Elle sourit et lui donna un autre baiser avant de se reculer et de le pousser en direction de sa chambre.

-On a une scène de crime qui nous attend.  
-Oui Madame ! salua-t-il.

Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il lui tendit ses vêtements.

-Je te dirais bien de venir te changer avec moi…  
-Mais on ne partirait jamais, répondit-elle.  
-Tu vois, le simple fait que tu l'admettes rend la chose encore plus dure, grogna-t-il.  
-On se change maintenant, on jouera plus tard, Ricky, ronronna Kate avant de s'échapper vers la porte de la salle de bain de l'étage.  
-Tu paieras pour ça ! lui lança-t-il.

Kate sourit. Elle y comptait bien.

…

-C'est quoi ? demanda Kate en sortant de sa salle de bain pour trouver Rick assis sur son lit avec une de ses valises.  
-C'est une valise, répondit-il innocemment.  
-Merci, Dr. Obvious. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la prépares ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est plus facile d'aller sur une scène de crime si on n'a pas à s'arrêter ici.

Kate l'observa en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles et en se maquillant.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas rester cette nuit, offrit-il une minute plus tard.

Kate s'approcha et se tint entre les jambes de l'écrivain, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que celles de Castle se posaient sur sa taille.

-Si tu penses que je ne le _veux_ pas, Richard Castle, tu es un idiot.

Il sourit.

-Donc tu restes ?

Kate soupira.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'un peu de temps chacun de notre côté nous ferait du bien ?  
-Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête comme un petit garçon à qui l'on avait confisqué le jouet préféré. J'aime bien t'avoir dans mon lit.

Il l'attira à lui et posa la tête contre son ventre tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

-J'en suis sûre, sourit-elle.  
-Pas que pour ça… bien que je ne sois pas opposé à une nouvelle performance, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux pour la regarder. J'aime simplement quand tu es à mes côtés, Kate.

Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

-J'aime bien t'avoir à mes côtés aussi. Mais…

Sa montre bipa, l'avertissant qu'il ne leur restait que 15 minutes pour arriver sur place.

-On devra en parler plus tard.

Il soupira et la relâcha. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la valise tandis qu'ils partaient.

-Rick, dit-elle tandis qu'ils atteignaient la porte et qu'elle mettait ses talons hauts. On pourra en parler plus tard. Tu pourras même avoir une deuxième chance de me convaincre.

Les yeux de Castle s'illuminèrent.

-C'est d'accord.

Kate éclata de rire tandis qu'il attrapait sa main et l'attirait dans le hall. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne dormirait pas chez elle ce soir.

…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Lanie ? demanda Kate en passant sous le ruban de police avec Rick sur ses talons.  
-Une blessure par balle à la poitrine, à bout portant. Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant. Pas de contusion.  
-On dirait qu'il a été abandonné à la hâte, confirma Kate en regardant le corps de l'homme d'une petite trentaine d'années.

Ses vêtements étaient en relativement bon état, en dehors de la tache de sang apparaissant à travers sa chemise blanche.

-Un portefeuille, des effets personnels ? demanda-t-elle à Ryan qui s'approchait.  
-Nada. Je parierais sur un vol qui a mal tourné.  
-Quelle est l'heure de la mort ? demanda Rick en regardant Lanie.  
-Je dirais il y a quelques heures, probablement entre 5 et 7h.  
-C'est une heure de grande affluence, commenta Ryan.  
-On dirait que notre coupable l'a tiré dans l'allée, ajouta Kate en montrant la manche partiellement déchirée de la veste de l'homme. Mais il ne l'a pas brutalisé.  
-Peut être qu'il a entendu quelqu'un approcher et a eu peur de se faire prendre ? proposa Rick.  
-On a un témoin qui a entendu un coup de feu en descendant la rue, les informa Esposito.  
-Elle portait quel genre de chaussures ? demanda Rick.

Ryan et Esposito le regardèrent bizarrement tandis que Kate souriait.

-Des talons ? répondit Esposito.  
-Donc, il entend cette femme arriver, tire sur ce pauvre homme, et court jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'allée, escalade la clôture et s'enfuit, présuma Rick.  
-Comment tu sais qu'il est passé par la clôture ? demanda Ryan.  
-Les maillons de la chaîne sont déformés, répondit Kate.  
-Vous avez des neurones communs ou quoi ? demanda Esposito.  
-Eh, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules. On te reverra au commissariat, Lanie ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir si je peux vous obtenir des empreintes.  
-Merci. Allez, Castle. On y va.

Rick et elle commencèrent à sortir de l'allée et furent rapidement flanqués de Ryan et d'Esposito.

-Alors, Castle, comment était ta soirée ? demanda Esposito.  
-Elle était bonne. Et la tienne, Espo ?  
-C'était bien. Lanie et moi, on a regardé un film. Et toi?  
-Regardé la télé, répondit Rick en haussant les épaules.  
-Seul ?

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à Kate, qui se tourna pour fixer Esposito.

-J'étais là, Esposito. On a regardé un film, on est allés au lit, et on s'est réveillés ce matin. Si tu veux quoique ce soit de plus sordide, je vais devoir insister pour obtenir ma part de la cagnotte. Et je prends 90% de chaque gain. Donc je te suggère d'aller chercher tes potins ailleurs.

Elle les dépassa pour rejoindre sa voiture.

-Castle, tu viens ?

Il sourit et laissa les garçons avec la mâchoire ouverte jusqu'au sol. Il sauta sur le siège passager et ils s'éloignèrent du trottoir.

-C'était inspiré, rit-il.  
-Je me suis dit que l'attaque frontale serait la plus dure à digérer pour eux.  
-Je suis un peu surpris que tu sois d'accord avec le fait de leur dire maintenant, admit Rick.

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Rick, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le savaient pas.  
-Je sais, sourit-il en emmêlant leurs doigts ensemble. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois OK à propos de nous.  
-Je nous aime bien.  
-Je sais. Je me suis juste dit… tu sais quoi, ça ne fait rien.

Il secoua la tête et lui embrassa le dos de la main.

-Je ne veux toujours pas de paparazzi dans les environs.  
-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en parler à Paula et trouver un moyen de rendre tout ça public, sans que ce soit vraiment rendu public. On va probablement être capables de trouver un compromis, ou de rester discrets.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut attendre un petit peu ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que Lanie et les garçons le sachent –et soyons francs, ils auraient deviné quand même- mais je voudrais en profiter un petit peu avant que ça ne tombe dans le domaine public.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le garage du commissariat.

Ils se sourirent puis sortirent de la voiture.

-Tu devrais aller directement à la morgue.  
-Je dois mettre en place le tableau blanc, répondit Kate.  
-Je vais le faire. Si tu attends plus d'une minute pour aller tout raconter à Lanie, elle va te tuer, vu que tu _sais_ qu'Esposito va essayer de se venger.  
-Flûte. Tu as raison, soupira Kate. Ce tableau a intérêt à être parfait quand je reviens, menaça-t-elle tandis qu'ils se séparaient dans le hall.  
-Votre manque de confiance me blesse, Détective ! lança Rick tandis qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle prenait les escaliers menant au sous sol.

-Hey, Lanie, salua Kate en entrant dans la morgue.  
-Ma vieille, je viens juste de revenir. Je n'ai rien pour toi.  
-Je voulais te dire un truc, en fait, dit Kate en s'appuyant contre le bureau pendant que Lanie préparait le corps sur sa table.  
-Ah bon ?

Lanie se retourna et la regarda longuement.

-Castle et toi l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate se contenta de secouer la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

-Comment tu le sais ?  
-C'est vrai ?

Soudainement, Kate se retrouva prise dans une étreinte.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez attendu si longtemps. Bon sang, ma vieille !  
-Lanie, rit Kate, tes gants.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, toussota Lanie. Je n'utilise que mes poignets. Maintenant, dit-elle en se reculant d'un pas, détails.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de discuter de ma vie sexuelle avec une personne morte dans la pièce.  
-N'importe quoi, rit Lanie. OK. Des détails de surface ? Mais sache que je veux _tous_ les détails plus tard.  
-Le meilleur, dit doucement Kate.  
-Le meilleur ? Comme dans, de tous ?  
-Comme dans de tous.  
-Comme… je veux dire, voyons Kate. J'ai entendu parler des prouesses de Josh.

Kate rougit.

-Mieux que ça, Lanie.  
-Comment ? Comment est-ce que ça peut être meilleur que _ça ?_  
-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mais c'était le cas. C'est le cas. C'est, il… il me fait passer pour une gamine de 12 ans avec des couettes.

Lanie sourit.

-Alors il fait quelque chose de bien ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, ma chérie.  
-Merci, Lanie.  
-Tu as l'air heureuse.

Kate sourit.

-Je suis heureuse.  
-Tu as l'air _vraiment_ heureuse, continua Lanie. Comme… comme tu ne l'avais pas été depuis un long moment.  
-Je suppose que je le suis.  
-Tu es totalement amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate leva une main.

-On n'en parle pas avant au moins un mois.

Lanie haussa un sourcil.

-Toi et moi n'en parlons pas, ou toi et _Rick_ n'en parlez pas ?  
-Les deux.  
-Wow. Kate…  
-Je sais, Lanie, sourit Kate. Crois-moi. Je sais.

Elles se sourirent pendant un moment avant que quelque chose ne vienne à l'esprit de Lanie.

-Tu sais, pas que je ne t'en sois pas reconnaissante, mais pourquoi la visite alors que je suis avec un corps ? Ça aurait été tellement plus drôle avec des boissons.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Ton petit ami pourrait avoir deviné que j'étais chez Rick ce matin.  
-Ah bon ? rit Lanie.

Kate roula des yeux.

-Oui. Bref, j'ai laissé échapper l'info alors qu'on était en train de revenir, et je voulais être la première à te l'annoncer, avant qu'Esposito n'ait sa chance.  
-Eh bien, j'apprécie, sourit Lanie. Maintenant, dégage d'ici que je puisse te trouver tes empreintes digitales et tes preuves.  
-Merci, Lanie.  
-Ne pense pas être tranquille pour autant. J'attends l'histoire complète sous peu ! entendit-elle Lanie lancer en quittant la morgue.

Elle rougit. Mon Dieu, il la faisait rougir avec la simple pensée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et disciplina ses pensées pendant la longue montée vers l'open space. Quand elle en sortit, Ryan et Esposito s'éloignèrent de son bureau, laissant un Richard Castle troublé derrière eux. Kate lui passa derrière et observa le tableau blanc, hochant la tête.

-Bien joué, Castle.  
-Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, dit-il rapidement.

Kate s'assit et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que les deux autres Détectives étaient mystérieusement absents.

-Il se peut qu'ils aient, hum, menacé ma vie…  
-Oh, ça, rit Kate. Je les écouterais, si j'étais toi. Il y a eu cet homme qui m'a brisé le cœur une fois et… eh bien, ils n'ont retrouvé que son petit doigt.

Rick la regarda, bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu as juste… je n'y crois pas… Katherine Beckett, une référence à Harry Potter ?

Kate eut un rictus.

-Je pensais que le facteur nerd te porterait l'estocade.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois être horrifié par le fait que tu sois de leur côté, ou trop excité pour m'en soucier.

Elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil puis de se tourner vers son ordinateur pour trier les fichiers qu'ils avaient déjà assemblés.

-Ferme la bouche, Castle, tu vas avaler des mouches.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya! Voilà donc le chapitre 14, pour lequel j'ai décidé de prendre le parti de faire tutoyer Kate à Alexis. Je veux dire, c'est quand même la copine de son père et elles sont relativement proches, donc ça me semblait la chose logique à faire... Encore une fois, je remercie chaque lecteur qui s'arrête sur ces chapitres, chaque reviewer qui me donne son avis, ce qui est très important car, je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais les reviews sont mon seul salaire, et le seul retour que j'ai sur la qualité du travail effectué par Hélo (best beta in the world) et moi. Merci encore et toujours à Hélo, pour être la meilleure beta dont on puisse rêver.**

**Disclaimer: depuis le temps que je clame que rien, ni les personnages, ni même cette histoire ne m'appartient, on devrait avoir compris, non?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

-Je n'avais jamais été là pour une affaire ordinaire avant, dit Rick tandis qu'ils regardaient les uniformes mener un grand adolescent menotté hors de la salle d'interrogation.  
-Les crimes de ce genre ne servent pas toujours de couverture à des desseins plus sombres, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules.  
-Dans notre cas, si. Là, c'est tellement... il s'interrompit pour l'effet dramatique. _Normal_.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Courage, Castle. Ça veut dire qu'on peut sortir d'ici plus tôt.  
-Tu veux encore venir dîner à la maison ? Alexis a mentionné qu'elle adorerait passer du temps avec toi, vu qu'on est vendredi et qu'elle n'aura pas de devoir.  
-Ça m'a l'air sympa, Castle, sourit Kate.

Elle finit de remplir le dernier de ses dossiers et se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à Ryan et Esposito, qui les observaient avec attention.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, les gars.  
-Oh, oui, merci, Beckett, répondit Ryan.

Esposito se contenta de les regarder marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Et moi qui trouvait ma mère envahissante, marmonna Rick tandis que les portes se refermaient sur les visages curieux des gars.  
-Si ce n'était pas si embêtant, je trouverais probablement ça mignon, répondit Kate avec un haussement d'épaules. Enfin, je propose qu'on les laisse faire ils finiront par se lasser. Après tout, ce sont des hommes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Rick et ne fut pas déçue. Il avait une main sur son cœur et la regardait avec une mine renfrognée.

-Je suis blessé.  
-Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je suis sûre que tu te lasseras de ça aussi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'elle traversait le hall. Il la rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le garage, Rick marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Kate sortit du garage vers la rue bondée. L'inconvénient de finir sa paperasse à une heure décente était le trafic.

-Tu peux toujours utiliser la sirène, suggéra Rick.

Kate le dévisagea tandis qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge.

-Tu veux que je mette ma sirène pour qu'on soit chez toi pour dîner ?  
-Ce n'est pas une si grosse entorse au protocole, si ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Oh, Mr Castle, quand je ferai une entorse au règlement, vous le saurez, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Il la regarda, bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est… c'est vraiment hot. Ça ne devrait pas, avec la voix et le roulement d'yeux et tout, mais wow. C'est _hot_.

Kate se contenta d'afficher un rictus avant de traverser l'intersection pleine de monde. La main de l'écrivain trouva la sienne et il commença à promener ses doigts le long de son bras. Elle sentit le rictus se transformer en sourire quand il amena sa main à ses lèvres pour presser un baiser au centre de sa paume. Une minute plus tard, il commença à rendre hommage à son poignet, et Kate se sentit rougir. Il continua son assaut sur sa main, embrassant, léchant, et mordillant sa peau d'une manière qui lui faisait replier les orteils dans ses chaussures.

-Rick, dit-elle tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient de nouveau dans l'enfer des embouteillages du vendredi.

Elle était surprise de voir à quel point elle était essoufflée.

-Mmmmh ? marmonna-t-il contre sa main.  
-Euh… elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, en fait.  
-Kate, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Tu es affreusement rouge et essoufflée.

Elle aperçut la lueur dans ses yeux et saisit l'opportunité pour lui donner une légère claque sur le visage avec la main qu'il tenait en otage.

-Je vais bien, Ricky.  
-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant la main au vol avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retirer. C'est pas ma faute si je ne peux pas être aussi sexy que tu l'es sans même essayer. Donc je dois me cantonner à te montrer à quel point je peux être _sexy,_ dit-il en la lorgnant.

Un compliment, une tentative d'approche et une plaisanterie en une seule phrase –elle était tentée de le frapper à nouveau.

-Message reçu, Rick.  
-Oh, tu n'as encore rien reçu, contra-t-il.

Il y eut une pause.

-Wow, c'était beaucoup plus sexuel que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
-Ouais, rit-elle. Et sentimental.  
-Bisounours ou normal ?  
-Sérieusement ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Evidemment. Il y a plusieurs niveaux au sentimental.  
-Laisse-moi deviner; tu les maîtrises tous ?  
-Alexis pense que je suis meilleur dans le bisounours en fait, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
-Oh, donc c'est son analogie ?  
-Oui.

Kate secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou détestable.  
-C'est forcément mignon. Alexis est incapable d'être détestable.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Eh bien, je suppose que c'est mignon, mais uniquement à cause d'Alexis.  
-Alors maintenant je suis puéril, détestable et immature ? Ouaoh, tu dois vraiment m'apprécier pour rester avec moi, sourit-il.  
-Toi seul peux voir le verre à moitié plein avec tout ça.  
-Eh, il le faut bien, sinon je commencerais à penser que tu ne m'apprécies pas tant que ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules, imperturbable.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble de l'écrivain et Kate regarda Rick. Il tenait toujours sa main et son pouce traçait des motifs abstraits sur sa peau tandis qu'il la regardait.

-Rick, tu sais que je t'admire beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la fixa, surpris.

-Je le sais, oui, dit-il. Tu sais que je sais.  
-Je veux dire, je te taquine, tu me taquines –c'est notre truc. Mais tu sais que j'apprécie le fait que tu aies une innocence enfantine et que tu sois capable de trouver une raison de rire à chacune de mes scènes de crime, hein ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

-Je sais.  
-Et tu n'es pas détestable, continua-t-elle, amenant une des mains de l'écrivain à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

Il utilisa son autre main pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et se rapprocha d'elle pour presser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent. On récolte ce que l'on sème. Je te taquine tout autant. Et à moins que tu ne me hurles dessus, je ne croirai jamais que tu me hais ou que tu veux que je parte. Et même dans ce cas, je ne te croirai pas.

Elle sourit et se pencha à nouveau, entourant le cou de l'écrivain de ses bras.

-Je voulais en être sûre, chuchota-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Message reçu, répondit-il.

_"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"_

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé ta sonnerie ? rit-elle tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone.  
-C'est le téléphone de la maison, répondit-il. Elle a une sonnerie différente maintenant. Hey, Pumpkin, dit-il en répondant. Oui, on est dehors. Oui. Mmh-mmh. Alexis! Oui, on arrive. Gah! Non, arrête. Je ne t'écoute pas. Je te raccroche au nez maintenant, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture.  
-Quelque chose à propos de s'embrasser en la laissant mourir de faim, répondit-il, contournant la voiture pour entourer les épaules de Kate de ses bras.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pouvait nous voir à travers la fenêtre, si ?

Kate éclata de rire et se serra contre lui tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur.

-Je ne pense pas, mais elle n'est pas stupide.  
-Non, elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien.  
-Je me demande si elle tient ça de Meredith, dit Kate d'un air songeur.

Rick la poussa de la hanche.

-Tu n'as manifestement pas passé assez de temps avec elle.  
-Oh, je pense que la brève rencontre d'il y a quelques années est suffisante, rit Kate.  
-Espérons que ça dure.  
-Elle a des projets de visite ? demanda Kate tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'ils sortaient sur le palier.  
-Mon Dieu, j'espère que non, frissonna Rick.

Il ouvrit la porte et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

-Salut Kate ! salua Alexis.

Kate donna son manteau à Rick et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Alexis préparait joyeusement le diner.

-Hey, Alexis. Tu n'avais pas besoin de cuisiner, dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille râper habilement du fromage.  
-Oh, je sais. Mais j'avais faim, et vu que tous les deux, vous sembliez, hum, occupés, j'ai pensé prendre les devants.

Kate rougit et Rick se rua dans son bureau en lançant un « je reviens ! »

-C'est tellement facile de vous embarrasser, sourit Alexis. Comment était le travail ?

Kate se contenta de secouer la tête.

-C'était bien. Une affaire vraiment facile aujourd'hui. Pas de rebondissement, de coup tordu -un simple vol qui a mal tourné.  
-Oooh, je parie que papa était déçu.

Kate hocha la tête.

-Il l'était. Je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Alexis batailler pour égoutter des pâtes tout en retournant le poulet dans la poêle.  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci, sourit-elle.

Kate contourna l'îlot et elles passèrent quelques minutes à cuisiner côte à côte.

-Comment c'était l'école ? demanda Kate.

Alexis haussa les épaules.

-C'était bien. Ce n'était pas… honnêtement? Ce n'est pas si amusant en ce moment.  
-Les partiels qui approchent ?

Alexis hocha la tête.

-Ouais. Et tout le monde est perpétuellement stressé. Et mon amie Lauren a été très méchante ces derniers temps.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Elle est vraiment irritable et sarcastique. A chaque fois que je fais une blague, ou que je dis quelque chose, même, elle trouve un moyen de déformer mes propos. Et si Ashley est là, elle m'ignore complètement.

Kate soupira.

-On dirait qu'elle est jalouse.

Alexis approuva tristement.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne vais pas larguer Ashley pour elle.  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Kate.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant une minute.

-Penses-tu qu'elle n'est peut être pas jalouse de toi, mais d'Ashley ?  
-D'Ashley ? Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouais…  
-Et tu passes moins de temps avec Lauren ?

Alexis hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu penses qu'elle est en colère et croit que je choisis Ashley au lieu d'elle ?

Kate haussa les épaules.

-C'est possible. C'est arrivé à certaines de mes amies quand j'avais ton âge. Et Lanie et moi avons traversé ça quelques fois aussi.  
-Vraiment ?

Kate éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr. On travaille tellement que parfois on se voit très peu, et rajoute un homme dans l'équation, et pouf, les moments passés ensemble ont disparu.  
-Comment tu arranges ça ?  
-On s'organise une soirée en ville ou chez l'une d'entre nous et on regarde des films, aucun garçon autorisé. Ça demande juste un peu d'organisation.

Alexis sourit.

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée.  
-Je pense que ça peut aider, l'assura Kate.  
-Merci, dit doucement Alexis.  
-A ton service, sourit Kate. Maintenant, voudrais-tu aller chercher ton père pendant que je mets ça dans un plat ? Il t'évite depuis un moment.

Alexis sourit.

-C'est incroyable à quel point il est embarrassé de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Tu te débrouilles remarquablement bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Kate roula des yeux.

-Ton père est extrêmement mélodramatique, et moi… je le cache juste mieux.

Alexis rit.

-Ne sois pas embarrassée. Je suis super contente pour vous.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Kate avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

L'adolescente hocha la tête avec emphase.

-Bien sûr ! J'attends depuis _toujours_ que vous deux vous mettiez ensemble. Je suis excitée.

Kate déglutit et cilla pendant une seconde avant de retrouver sa voix.

-Merci, Alexis.

Elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte.

-Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi, Kate, marmonna Alexis dans son épaule.

Kate caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, Lex. Maintenant, va chercher ton père pour qu'on puisse manger.

Alexis se recula et hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rougies, comme embarrassée par sa propre audace. Puis elle détala hors de la pièce.

Kate se retourna vers le poulet et sourit. Elle avait la bénédiction d'Alexis. Et elle savait qu'elle avait celle de Martha. Quelque part, les deux femmes semblaient un peu plus importantes qu'elles ne devraient l'être comme si elle venait de leur demander si oui ou non elle pouvait épouser Rick, plutôt que de sortir avec lui. L'épouser ? Ils n'allaient même pas parler de _ça _avant un mois.

Elle avait besoin de cette soirée avec Lanie aussi rapidement que possible.

-Ça sent super bon ici, dit Rick en émergeant de son bureau, traînant Alexis par le bras, les chaussettes de l'adolescente glissant sur le sol. Je ne t'avais pas invitée ici pour que tu cuisines, ajouta-t-il tandis que Kate lui passait une assiette.  
-J'aime cuisiner, Rick, même si je ne le montre pas souvent.

Il leva les mains tandis qu'elles le rejoignaient à la table.

-Ce n'était pas une critique pour ta cuisine j'essayais juste d'être un bon hôte.  
-Kate a offert son aide, papa, dit Alexis en s'asseyant en face de Kate.  
-Vous liguer contre moi est tellement injuste, leur dit-il. Comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien enchaîné, dit Kate en lui tapotant le bras tandis qu'il lui jetait un long regard.  
-C'était bien, répondit Alexis.  
-Tout le monde continue de stresser ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ouais, mais je pense que les choses vont s'améliorer, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Kate, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Rick avait l'air confus mais choisit de ne pas commenter, et ils passèrent un dîner agréable à parler des films qu'ils aimeraient voir et de la politique actuelle. Après le dîner, Rick décida de faire la vaisselle et les conduisit dans le salon pour choisir un film.

-Est-ce que tu restes ? demanda Alexis en indiquant à Kate de s'asseoir avant de chercher dans la collection de DVD.  
-Je… je ne sais pas, en fait, répondit Kate, gênée. Pourquoi ?  
-Oh, la durée du film, répondit Alexis comme si c'était évident. Tu peux rester, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Kate. Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout.  
-Oh, bien, dit Kate.

Que répondre à ça ?

-Tu es aussi mauvaise que papa, dit Alexis en secouant la tête.  
-Pardon ?  
-Le truc 'oh, je suis tellement cool, tu ne peux pas me déstabiliser, jeune adolescente' ? Ouais, tu échoues, rit-elle.  
-Alexis Castle ! glapit Kate  
-Quoi ? Vous avez une relation. Une relation plutôt sérieuse, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu dors ici. C'est cool. Je comprends.  
-S'il te plaît, arrête de parler, marmonna Kate dans l'oreiller où elle avait caché sa tête.  
-Je ne juge pas, ajouta l'adolescente.

Kate lui lança l'oreiller.

-Pourquoi lances-tu des projectiles sur ma douce fille ? demanda Rick en arrivant avec trois coupes de glace.  
-J'ai insulté Gene Simmons, répondit Alexis.  
-Gene Simmons, vraiment ? demanda Rick, jetant un coup d'œil à Kate en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en faisant passer les coupes.

Kate fixa Alexis.

-Oh, c'était un secret ? demanda-t-elle en lançant le film. Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies dit de ne _pas_ le dire à papa à ce dîner.  
-Tu paieras pour ça, annonça Kate.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit Alexis en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté de Kate.  
-Non ?  
-Non, répondit l'adolescente, ses orteils venant presser la cuisse de Kate tandis qu'elle s'allongeait contre l'accoudoir du canapé.  
-On verra ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?  
-Quand Harry rencontre Sally, répondit Alexis en souriant.

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Fais attention à toi, Mademoiselle.  
-Attention à quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Le générique commença et Kate craqua la première. Elle sourit et tapota le genou d'Alexis avant de se tourner pour regarder Billy Crystal et Meg Ryan partir en voyage en voiture. Dix minutes plus tard elle réalisa que Rick n'était certainement pas en train de regarder le film. A la place, il la regardait ouvertement pendant que ses doigts traçaient des motifs sur son bras, là où sa main reposait sur l'épaule de la détective.

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle en se tournant pour rencontrer son regard.  
-Rien, sourit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis supposé attendre encore 27 jours.

Kate sentit ses yeux s'agrandir puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas contrôler. Il comptait les jours. Les orteils d'Alexis bougèrent sous sa jambe et Rick se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

27 jours, ça n'était pas si long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! Eh oui, je me remets à updater un peu plus vite que d'habitude, exploit^^ Mais ce sont vos reviews qui me motivent, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux, merci encore! Et merci aussi à chaque lecteur de cette fic, et à Super Hélo, sans qui des t seraient en vacances imméritées à Ibiza x) Encore une fois, je vous remercie vraiment de vos reviews, ce sont les seuls moyens que j'ai pour évaluer votre satisfaction par rapport à mon travail, et ce sont vraiment des points de motivation intense, donc, merci merci merci.**

**Disclaimer: Je voudrais bien être Marlowe, mais je ne suis que Dieu, on ne peut pas tout avoir...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

-Oui, oui, mon petit ami est drôle, je suis d'accord, rit Lanie. Mais je suis plus intéressée par ce que tu as à me dire à propos du tien.

Kate contempla sa meilleure amie par-dessus sa margarita. On était jeudi et elles avaient enfin trouvé le temps de sortir entre amies, comme elle l'avait évoqué avec Alexis le vendredi précédent.

-Tu as vu Castle il y a environ deux heures, répondit Kate en souriant quand Lanie roula des yeux.  
-Kate Beckett, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te parle de _Rick_, pas de Castle, le semi-partenaire énervant qui aime toucher à mon matériel médical.  
-Oh, eh bien, tu n'avais pas précisé.  
-Kate, dit Lanie avec un regard assassin.  
-Tu te fais facilement avoir ce soir, rit Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Tout !

Kate sourit.

-Tout va bien, Lanie.  
-Donc vous êtes encore dans la période lune de miel, si on peut dire ?

Kate haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, je veux dire, je lui ai tiré l'oreille aujourd'hui après qu'il ait décidé de m'appeler Becky-Becks pendant une heure durant notre trajet vers White Plains, donc je ne sais pas si lune de miel est vraiment la bonne description…  
-Becky-Becks ?  
-Je pense que tu sous-estimes la capacité de Castle à être agaçant lors d'un voyage en voiture si tu ne l'as pas nourri d'abord.

Lanie éclata de rire.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas l'air si ennuyée que ça.

Kate évita les yeux de Lanie.

-Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est agaçant.  
-Mais tu trouves ça presque mignon, non ? observa Lanie.  
-Non.  
-Menteuse.  
-Tu veux en savoir plus ou je m'arrête là ? demanda Kate.  
-OK, j'arrête, répondit Lanie en levant les mains. Continue, je t'en prie.  
-Quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Le jury délibère toujours pour savoir si je veux les moindres détails je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après.

Des images de la nuit précédente revinrent en mémoire de Kate et elle se sentit rougir en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait avec sa bouche.

-Et, à en juger par cet air, la voix de Lanie la sortit de ses pensées _vraiment_ pas catholiques, je pense que je ne veux pas savoir.

Kate gloussa.

-Hum; elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Ouais, non, probablement pas.  
-C'est toujours aussi bon que la première fois ?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Peut être même meilleur à chaque fois, en fait.  
-_Sérieusement ?_  
-Si tu ne veux pas de détails, je ne vais pas t'en donner, mais MON DIEU, Lanie. Oui. Meilleur à _chaque_ fois.

Lanie siffla.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, ma vieille.

Kate rougit.

-Donc, vu que je n'aurai pas de détail sordide, parle-moi du reste.  
-Comme ?  
-Comme ce qui te vaut de marcher comme si tu avais des ressorts sous tes chaussures depuis ce week-end. Tu sautillais presque au commissariat.  
-C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Kate.  
-Calme toi, rit Lanie. Ce n'est pas _si_ grave, mais je te connais, Kate. Tu ne te conduis pas comme ça à moins d'être vraiment heureuse.  
-Eh bien, peut-être que je le suis, dit Kate en haussant les épaules.  
-Oh, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Maintenant, dis-moi, exactement, ce que Writer Boy a fait pour te rendre très, très heureuse ?

Kate prit une longue inspiration et sentit ce sourire qu'elle avait été incapable de contrôler de la semaine s'épanouir sur son visage.

-Il se pourrait qu'il, euh, compte les jours.  
-Jusqu'à quand ?  
-Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse parler de cette chose dont on ne doit pas encore parler.  
-Oooh, cette _chose_. Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi 'vous ne pouvez pas en parler' ? Parce que vous le ressentez manifestement tous les deux.  
-C'est juste… on avance vraiment rapidement, Lanie. Je n'ai pas… elle s'interrompit.  
-Tu n'as pas ?  
-Je n'ai pas dormi dans mon propre lit depuis presque une semaine.

Les yeux de Lanie s'élargirent.

-T'es sérieuse là ?  
-Je… je continue d'aller au loft pour le dîner, ou alors on sort, ou on rejoint Alexis, ou on regarde un film… et à chaque fois il me demande de monter, ou de le rejoindre, ou de rester et de regarder un _autre_ film, et je finis par y passer la nuit.  
-Est-ce qu'il te prend en otage ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu en parles comme si tu n'avais pas le choix.  
-Oh. Kate fronça les sourcils. Non, non, je veux dire, je ne veux pas ne _pas_ rester, ou monter, ou le rejoindre…  
-Donc tu paniques parce que tu te couches aux côtés de Rick Castle chaque nuit depuis que vous vous êtes officiellement mis ensemble ? C'est ça ?  
-Je ne panique pas… hasarda Kate.  
-Mais tu ne veux pas _le_ dire jusqu'à ce que tu aies repris un peu de contrôle sur votre relation ?

Kate hocha la tête. Lanie avait un don pour trouver le moyen de formuler les notions que Kate n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

-Ouais… c'est juste… Lanie, je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter le loft une fois que j'y suis.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous repassez chez toi si tu reçois un appel ? On a eu quelques affaires matinales cette semaine.

Kate rougit.

-Hum, j'ai une valise au loft.

Lanie sourit.

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as faite ?  
-Rick a essayé de me la faire faire vendredi matin, mais je ne suis pas retournée chez moi ce jour là, donc je l'ai préparée samedi après-midi et l'ai mise dans la voiture.  
-Juste au cas où ?  
-Voilà, approuva Kate. Et, tu sais, je me suis dit que je ne voudrais pas la refaire chaque jour, tu vois ? Donc j'y ai mis énormément de fringues…  
-En gros, tu as pris assez d'habits pour la semaine quoi, devina Lanie.

Kate hocha la tête.

-J'ai utilisé mes derniers vêtements propres aujourd'hui.  
-Alors quel est ton plan ? Tu vas refaire une valise et retourner au loft ce soir ?

Kate secoua tristement la tête. Tristement ? Oh, elle était vraiment accro.

-Non, Rick a un dîner avec son éditeur ce soir, et il n'est pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle il rentre, donc on a pensé que ce serait mieux pour moi de rester chez moi pour que je puisse dormir.  
-Est-ce qu'il voulait que tu restes au loft quand même, et tu as refusé parce que tu essaies de prendre tes distances pour retrouver un semblant de normalité ?  
-Lanie, je te promets que si tu continues de faire ça, je vais retrouver cet agent du FBI de l'affaire de la décompression explosive pour qu'il te surveille.

Lanie sourit.

-Ha ! Je le savais.  
-Ouais, ouais…

Kate lui fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire tandis qu'elle prenait une longue gorgée de sa margarita.

-Alexis sort et Martha est… euh, à nouveau 'en chasse', donc j'aurais été seule… et c'est juste… je n'ai pas… je voulais dire oui.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
-Ce n'est pas un peu trop rapide ? Je ne devrais pas vouloir un peu de distance ? Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas une distance _réelle_, seulement, tu sais, quelques rues d'écart pour une nuit. On a passé toutes les nuits ensemble depuis une semaine !  
-Est-ce que tu te sens étouffée ?  
-Non.  
-Contrôlée ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non.  
-Comme s'il en faisait trop ou attendait trop de toi ?  
-Non, non, il a été génial. Il me laisse la possibilité de partir… je veux dire, il fait la moue en le proposant, mais il le fait quand même tous les soirs, répondit Kate.  
-Est-ce que ça te semble trop rapide ?

Kate soupira. Non. Ça ne lui semblait pas trop rapide. Ça lui semblait tellement normal que ça lui paraissait presque lent.

-Non.  
-Eh bah alors, où est le problème ? demanda Lanie.  
-Je… je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça, Lanie. On passe chaque jour ensemble, et je ne peux pas me décider à partir. Je ne veux pas être séparée de lui. Je veux juste… Je veux aller me coucher avec lui et me réveiller à ses côtés et aller sur des scènes de crimes avec lui et élaborer des théories avec lui et dîner avec sa fille et parler avec sa mère et ensuite m'endormir sur son canapé avec lui et me réveiller et prendre un bain et aller au lit et… tout. Tout le temps. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
-Tu es amoureuse, lui dit doucement Lanie.

Kate hocha la tête.

-Je sais, mais j'ai déjà été amoureuse avant. Ce n'était pas… comme ça. Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? On se voyait tous les jours bien avant qu'on décide de se laisser une chance. Et bon sang, Lanie, ça fait une semaine ! Je sais qu'on se tournait autour depuis un moment…  
-Alors tu _savais _! s'exclama triomphalement Lanie.  
-Je suis têtue, pas stupide, Lanie, dit Kate en roulant des yeux. Donc, oui, je sais qu'on avait… que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais même ! Quand est-ce que je suis devenue aussi accro ? Quand est-ce qu'on est devenus aussi accro l'un à l'autre ? C'est comme si on était des aimants ou un truc du genre.  
-Parfois c'est l'effet que vous donnez, dit Lanie en haussant les épaules.  
-Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire, lui dit Kate. Je ne veux pas résister, mais ça me fait vraiment peur.  
-Tu ne penses pas à…  
-Non, répondit rapidement Kate avec emphase. Non, je suis avec lui. Je suis prête pour le long terme.  
-Alors quel est le problème exactement?

Kate mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas !

Lanie éclata de rire et Kate leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Kate est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Tu as trouvé _le bon_, et tu te plains parce que c'est trop bon !  
-Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse si vite, Lanie, dit doucement Kate. Et je n'ai pas envie de ralentir les choses, mais… et si c'était le bang et qu'on explosait ?  
-Vous n'exploserez pas.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Parce qu'on a cette conversation, Kate.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Tu ne t'es jamais, jamais, laissé entièrement aimer. Je t'ai regardée avec Will et Josh et Tom, et tu as essayé, je sais que tu as essayé, mais tu ne les as pas laissés t'approcher. Rick est 'avec' toi depuis votre première année de partenariat, et maintenant tu as ouvert la porte à tout le tralala. Je ne suis pas surprise que ce soit presque trop à supporter vous avez construit ça progressivement pendant trois ans. Je ne pense pas que vous exploserez. Vous arriverez à être séparés l'un de l'autre après un temps, mais vous ne perdrez jamais l'amour fou qui vous lie en ce moment. C'est pour toujours.  
-Je sais, murmura Kate. Je sais que c'est le cas.  
-Alors accroche-toi, et pour l'amour de Dieu, ma vieille, apprécie ! Arrête de tout analyser. Ce n'est pas un meurtre à résoudre.

Kate rigola puis sourit à Lanie.

-Et promets-moi une chose ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Promets-moi que je pourrai venir avec toi acheter ta robe de mariée aux frais de Castle.

Kate pâlit.

-Lanie !  
-Oh, calme-toi, dit Lanie en roulant des yeux. Si vous n'êtes pas fiancés d'ici la fin de l'année, je mange mon chapeau et fais porter une robe à Esposito.

…

Kate se retourna. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Son lit, avec ses jolis draps lilas et sa couverture bleu ciel, était froid. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond.

Pathétique. Elle était pathétique. Elle ne pouvait même plus dormir sans lui à présent. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il n'était que minuit. Ils avaient eu une enquête très matinale, elle avait donc essayé de se coucher tôt une fois rentrée de sa soirée avec Lanie. Mais c'était inutile ; elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle pinça les lèvres et étudia ses options. Elle pouvait rester dans son lit et passer une nuit blanche, ou ravaler le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et retourner à Casa Castle avec une nouvelle valise.

Rick pouvait venir chez elle, argumenta une partie de son cerveau. Elle secoua la tête. Alexis vivait avec Rick, et ce ne serait pas juste pour elle de lui voler son père pour la nuit. Et, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le lit de Rick était bien meilleur que le sien, ses petits déjeuners aussi, et le loft était plus… fun. Elle adorait son nouvel appartement, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas _chez elle_, même après presque un an.

Elle grogna. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Il lui manquait, ce qui était ridicule, parce qu'ils avaient passé la journée entière, de 5h du matin à 6h du soir, ensemble. Elle était adulte. Elle devrait être capable de dormir sans lui à ses côtés. Elle passa résolument cinq minutes de plus à se retourner dans son lit en grommelant, avant de soupirer et d'attraper son téléphone, juste au moment où la petite lumière commençait à clignoter, signalant un message.

_Je ne peux pas dormir. Le lit est froid sans toi. Je te ferai des gaufres._

Elle sourit. Il était aussi malheureux qu'elle. Elle se leva et lança quelques tenues de travail, une paire de pyjamas, une paire de pyjama-à-ne-pas-porter-devant-Alexis, et sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise puis attrapa son manteau. Elle descendit au garage et monta dans sa voiture puis conduisit jusque chez lui, décidant d'ignorer la part d'elle ennuyée par tout ça. Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait de justifier le fait de rester chez elle, elle ne dormirait pas, et elle le savait.

Elle monta vers le loft, souriant de manière coupable au gardien de nuit tandis qu'il affichait un sourire narquois en voyant ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles et le sweat dépassant de son manteau. Elle frappa doucement à la porte une fois arrivée et attendit dans le couloir, écoutant le bruit étouffé des pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle et Rick se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main et ne l'entraîne dans l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière eux en l'embrassant. Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles ils se contentèrent de se peloter dans l'entrée, il recula et posa son front contre celui de la policière.

-On est ridicules, murmura-t-il.  
-Fous, approuva-t-elle.  
-Absolument pathétiques.  
-Je ne peux pas trouver un seul endroit confortable dans mon lit, marmonna-t-elle. Nulle part. Et c'est de ta faute.  
-Moi ? demanda-t-il en reculant de sorte à ce qu'ils se tiennent les mains en se regardant. Et pourquoi pas de ta faute ? Je ne peux pas m'endormir dans _mon_ lit, et on sait tous les deux à quel point il est confortable.  
-Mon appartement est silencieux, rétorqua-t-elle. Et c'est trop figé dans ma chambre, sans le bruit d'un ordinateur ou d'une télé ou de gens faisant une partie de laser game.  
-Oui, eh bien, ma baignoire est trop grande pour une seule personne.  
-Ma salle de bain n'a qu'une douche, contra-t-elle.  
-C'est une honte, céda-t-il le premier. Tu voudrais un bain ? Cette grande baignoire a été tellement triste sans toi, vu que je refuse de l'utiliser seul.  
-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Kate.  
-Ça ?  
-Oui ! On est ensemble _toute_ la journée.  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il en l'attirant à lui, posant sa tête contre sa joue. Mais j'ai essayé de m'endormir sans toi, et je n'ai honnêtement pas pu.  
-Moi non plus, admit-elle.

Il recula.

-Donc, c'est réglé ? On ne dort pas seuls.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas un peu rapide pour décider d'emménager ensemble ?

Rick écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne, euh, suggérais pas encore ça, en fait.  
-Oh.

Ils se fixèrent.

-Je veux dire… si tu… si tu veux… mais, j'avais, eh, j'avais tout prévu pour… plus tard, dit-il rapidement. Et par plus tard, je veux dire peut être même un mois après les 21 jours qu'il nous reste à attendre, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Kate se sentit sourire.

-OK, eh bien, euh, oublie que je l'ai mentionné dans ce cas.

Rick hocha lentement la tête et ils restèrent là à se regarder.

-Est-ce que je dois le faire ?  
-Mmh ?  
-Est-ce que je dois l'oublier ?  
-Rick, ça fait une semaine. Honnêtement, une _semaine_. On ne peut pas… ce n'est pas… on ne peut pas encore.  
-Très bien, très bien.

Il se tut pendant une seconde.

-Pourquoi ?

Kate soupira.

-J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne peut pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on doit attendre 21 jours ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir sans toi à mes côtés ! C'est juste… je ne comprends absolument pas. Tu t'es invité dans tous les aspects de ma vie, Rick Castle, et maintenant tu es là et tu ne veux pas partir, et je ne veux pas que tu partes, et j'ai juste…

Il l'interrompit en la ramenant à lui, sa bouche s'écrasant contre la sienne. Des mains se baladèrent et des vestes et des chemises tombèrent tandis qu'il les guidait à travers le salon jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après, respirant rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, dit-il doucement. Mais je sais que je ne veux jamais te voir partir.  
-De ton appartement ?  
-De mon appartement, de mon cœur, de ma vie, de mon lit, dit-il en embrassant son visage. Tu ne pars pas.  
-Je… gloussa-t-elle tandis qu'il lui embrassait les paupières.  
-Dis juste que tu vas rester pour toujours, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.  
-Je vais… je…  
-Ou, attends, non. Laisse-moi t'embrasser. Je peux attendre un mois et 21 jour pour que tu restes pour toujours, du moment que tu es là maintenant, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver les mots pour former une phrase.  
-O… OK, soupira-t-elle tandis que la bouche de l'écrivain descendait à nouveau.

OK ? C'était tellement mieux qu'OK. C'était… c'était…

-Extraordinaire, murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjoir les gens! Désolée de l'attente entre les deux chapitres, mais mon concours approche à grand pas, donc la charge de travail augmente de manière exponentiellement proportionnelle à l'inverse du temps qu'il me reste avant les épreuves (si si, cette phrase est compréhensible). Mais bref, voici le chapitre 16, et je remercie encore une fois très chaudement tous les lecteurs (vous êtes géniaux), les reviewers (vous êtes le soleil de mes nuits et la lune de mes jours et mon cacheton de LSD quotidien) et Hélo (ce qu'elle est pour moi restera entre elle et moi :P). Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais les reviews sont mon seul salaire (et j'ai une famille à nourrir... *maggle*), et chacune d'entre elle compte et me va droit au coeur.**

**Disclaimer: J'AI EU LES DROITS \o/ comment ça j'suis pas crédible?**

* * *

**Chapitre 16:**

-Castle.  
-Mmmh ?  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose ?

Il leva les yeux de son téléphone pour rencontrer son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Détective ?

Kate leva son porte clé. Elle était allée aux toilettes, en était revenue, et avait regardé dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. C'est là qu'elle l'avait découverte. Il y avait une _nouvelle_ clé, très brillante, sur son porte clé, qui n'était définitivement pas là le matin même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oh, ça ? sourit-il. C'est une clé du loft.  
-Et c'est sur mon porte clé parce que… ?  
-Eh bien, j'ai cette réunion parents-prof à l'école d'Alexis ce soir, et je sais que tu vas parcourir des dossiers et des relevés bancaires jusqu'à pas d'heure, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple si tu pouvais entrer par toi-même.

Kate plissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donnée au loft ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'aime te faire garder la tête froide.

Elle roula des yeux et se retourna vers son ordinateur, mais glissa les clés dans son sac. Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis _cette_ nuit, et ils n'avaient encore jamais dormi séparément. Il était venu chez elle quelques fois, mais la plupart du temps, ils dormaient au loft. Ils mangeaient au loft. Ils faisaient _tout_ au loft. Kate commençait à oublier à quoi ressemblait son appartement, et le plus étrange était que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Elle s'était attendue à une période de transition-pour s'acclimater au fait d'être tellement attachée à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Elle avait toujours maintenu une certaine distance dans ses relations, même avec les quelques hommes avec qui c'était sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais volontairement passé nuit après nuit auprès d'un homme, abandonnant sa paix, son silence et sa solitude. Mais, Rick… Rick l'encourageait à prendre des bains et la laissait choisir ce qu'elle voulait dans sa bibliothèque quand elle le voulait. Il écrivait le soir, donc il y avait eu quelques nuits où elle s'était simplement couchée avec un livre et avait eu cette _solitude_ après tout.

-Tu es encore là, Détective ?

Kate leva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas avancé sur les dossiers qu'elle était censée éplucher.

-Arrête de me distraire, Castle, grogna-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Castle ? demanda Esposito en passant. Arrête de distraire Beckett.  
-Ouais, Castle, ajouta Ryan.

Rick se tourna vers elle.

-C'était pas sympa, ça.  
-Surprends-moi encore une fois au commissariat, et ça va devenir une habitude, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Eh bien excuse-moi d'essayer d'illuminer ta journée, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tendait un dossier.  
-Rends-toi utile, Castle, vu que tu vas nous abandonner plus tard.

…

Kate sourit en rangeant ses affaires pour la nuit. Rick allait être tellement déçu d'avoir raté la résolution de cette affaire. La femme, la maîtresse, l'amant –tous avaient été pris en train d'essayer de détruire la dernière preuve de la succession de l'infortuné Mr Ramsey. Kate n'aimait pas souvent arrêter des gens, mais le spectacle des trois protagonistes se hurlant dessus pour l'échec de leurs relations respectives était hautement divertissant. Et ce n'était même pas le plus beau. Rick serait dévasté d'avoir raté le majordome arriver et confesser, juste pour arrêter cette folie.

Elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses livres.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et sortit ses clés pendant le chemin vers le garage. Le poids ajouté par la nouvelle clé du loft la fit sourire. Rick ne serait pas encore rentré de la réunion –ils avaient clos l'affaire remarquablement tôt- et elle convoitait son jacuzzi depuis quelques jours.

Elle entra dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le loft, ignorant le fait qu'il était bien assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Mais il n'y avait rien à manger là-bas, et Rick et elle avaient fait les courses le soir précédent, aussi le loft avait-il une bonne réserve. Elle avait même réussi à le convaincre de la laisser payer la moitié de la nourriture, une victoire dont elle ne devrait probablement pas être aussi fière.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser payer, mais, eh bien… il ne voulait pas la laisser payer. Il était riche. Il était _très_ riche. Et elle avait un salaire de flic. Elle payait certaines choses, mais elle savait que s'il était là, elle n'avait pas besoin de payer. Il n'essayait pas de prendre le contrôle, ou de lui montrer sa richesse il voulait légitimement payer pour qu'elle puisse dépenser son propre argent dans d'autres domaines –les vêtements, les chaussures, les livres, les trucs de filles.

Elle se tenait devant sa porte avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée. Avec un doux sentiment réchauffant son ventre, elle inséra la nouvelle clé brillante dans la serrure et tourna, entendant le clic satisfaisant du verrou. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, pour être confrontée à la vue d'Alexis sur le canapé, très occupée à embrasser Ashley.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous surprenez la fille de votre petit ami en train de folâtrer avec _son_ petit ami sur le canapé ?

-Kate !

Alexis la remarqua et poussa Ashley du canapé. Il détourna le regard d'un air penaud, avec un soupçon de peur au fond des yeux.

-Salut Alexis, Ashley, finit par dire Kate.

Elle enleva son manteau et posa son sac, fermant la porte derrière elle. Se mettre en colère ? L'ignorer ? Réagir calmement ? L'option trois semblait la meilleure.

-Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Ils rougirent et Alexis se détourna pour arranger son haut.

-On, euh, toussa Ashley. Oui.  
-C'est bien, répondit Kate en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Vous voulez dîner ?  
-En fait Ashley allait…  
-Partir, dit-il rapidement. Merci quand même, Mlle Beckett. Je veux dire, Détective. Je… euh, à demain, Lex?  
-Ouais, approuva la jeune fille.

Il vola à moitié à travers la porte. Alexis rencontra les yeux de Kate, les joues écarlates.

-Je… désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration. Quel était le protocole dans ces situations-là ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais rentrer si tôt.  
-Ce n'était pas prévu, répondit Kate. C'était une affaire simple, et j'aurais probablement dû rentrer chez moi. Je veux dire, ton père n'est pas là, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de raiso…

Alexis secoua la tête.

-On aime bien t'avoir ici, Kate.

Kate sourit.

-Je sais, Lex.  
-Et tu devrais pouvoir venir ici quand tu veux. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait la clé.  
-J'aurais dû frapper.  
-Tu as une clé.  
-Même, répondit Kate. Je ne savais absolument pas que tu étais là.

Alexis rougit encore plus.

-C'est de ma faute. On n'aurait pas dû être sur le canapé.  
-Je préfère le canapé que ta chambre, dit instantanément Kate, écarquillant les yeux tandis que la pensée lui échappait sans prévenir.

Alexis eut un petit rire embarrassé.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il y eut une pause.

-Tu veux de l'aide avec le dîner ?  
-Ce serait génial, oui, sourit Kate, heureuse que l'embarras se soit dissipé.

Elles travaillèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, coupant des légumes et préparant le poulet sauté. Kate surprit Alexis la regarder de temps en temps, et après la cinquième fois, eut pitié.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
-Non, je veux dire… j'aime Ashley.

Kate eut une grimace interne. Elle n'était pas prête pour une conversation de femmes avec Alexis.

-Et, je… le canapé… ce n'est pas _mal_.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Je suis sûre que non.  
-Et c'est juste, je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est la seule chose qu'on fait, tu vois ?

Kate laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Je sais, Alexis.  
-Juste, je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'à chaque fois qu'on est seuls, on, hum…  
-Le faites sur le mobilier ?

Alexis toussa.

-Voilà.  
-Alexis, tu as 17 ans. Je me souviens d'avoir eu cet âge. Je comprends. Et je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas qu'aux garçons et aux… activités sur canapé.  
-Merci.

Elles travaillèrent silencieusement pendant encore quelques minutes.

-On devrait peut être avoir un signal, ou quelque chose du genre, suggéra Kate.  
-Un signal ?  
-Peut-être que je pourrais t'envoyer un message si je viens ici sans ton père, ou même si je viens avec lui, pour que tu saches quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Je peux supporter de te voir sur le canapé avec ton petit ami, mais je suis sûre que ton père n'en est pas capable. Je sais qu'il vous a surpris une fois, mais je doute que vous faisiez la même chose à l'époque.  
-Eh, ouais… ce serait génial, Kate. Merci.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, seulement…

Allait-elle vraiment commencer cette conversation ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait le droit? Elle regarda la jeune fille à ses côtés –la jeune femme- et se demanda si elle avait vraiment besoin d'une influence féminine de plus.

-On fait attention, et je ne suis vraiment pas encore prête pour ça, lui dit Alexis.  
-Oh, OK, bien. Si jamais… si jamais tu as besoin de parler…  
-Merci, Kate, sourit Alexis. Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose. C'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça.

Kate rit et elles entreprirent de finir de préparer le dîner et de médire sur le commissariat et l'école d'Alexis. Après manger, elles s'assirent ensemble et regardèrent quelques épisodes de _Friends_, riant et commentant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. C'était une toute nouvelle manière de se calmer les nerfs après une longue journée. Passer du temps avec Alexis en présence de Rick était différent quand elles étaient juste toutes les deux, la jeune fille était moins mature, et Kate trouvait cette innocence juvénile contagieuse.

Quand Rick revint finalement au loft, les deux femmes avaient regardé trois heures de télévision et mangé un très gros sundae. La porte s'ouvrit au milieu d'une histoire très drôle de Rick tombant dans les escaliers en essayant de traverser le deuxième étage en glissant sur ses chaussettes. Kate était presque en train de tomber du canapé et Alexis avait un sourire énorme.

-C'est quelque chose à laquelle un homme pourrait s'habituer, sourit-il en fermant la porte et en rangeant ses clés avant de s'approcher pour embrasser la tête d'Alexis.

Ensuite, il se pencha et essaya d'embrasser Kate, mais la vision de son petit ami était trop pour elle et elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Rick se tourna vers Alexis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Alexis haussa les épaules et se leva du canapé.

-Je pourrais avoir mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un accident de glisse.  
-Tu n'as pas fait ça.  
-Oh, mais si.

Kate rit encore plus fort tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard, une compétition qu'Alexis gagna inévitablement quand Rick fut distrait par le rire de sa petite amie.

-Comment c'était, la réunion ? demanda Alexis.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tous tes profs ont dit qu'ils étaient inquiets pour toi. Apparemment, tu sèches les cours et tu t'es fait prendre en train de fumer un joint dans les toilettes.

Alexis se mordit la lèvre.

-Flûte, j'espérais que tu ne le découvrirais pas.  
-Va au lit, rit-il.

Alexis gloussa.

-Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit, Kate. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, dit-elle en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Aucun problème, Alexis. Je me suis bien amusée.  
-Je te vois demain matin ?  
-S'il n'y a pas d'autre affaire, absolument, sourit Kate.

Alexis sourit puis monta les escaliers. Rick contourna le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle, entourant ses épaules de son bras et l'attirant à lui.

-Tu es rentrée tôt à la maison, dit-il comme salutation en se penchant et en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Quand avaient-ils décidé que la « maison » était le loft ? Elle sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

-Tu vas être tellement triste d'avoir raté celle là.  
-Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, la lamentation déjà présente dans sa voix.  
-Eh bien, en plus de la maîtresse et de la femme…  
-Un amant homosexuel ?  
-Ouaip.  
-Oh nan ! gémit-il, laissant sa tête partir en arrière contre le canapé.  
-Et ce n'est pas le meilleur, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Le majordome.  
-Non.  
-Si.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand.

-Et j'ai _raté_ ça ?  
-Désolée, dit-elle tandis qu'il se tapait la tête contre le dossier du canapé. C'était plutôt drôle.  
-J'en suis sûr.  
-Mais, tu étais déjà pris, continua-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son genou. Comment c'était, la réunion, vraiment ?

Il fit la moue dans sa direction pendant un moment avant de sourire.

-Géniale, comme toujours. Ils l'adorent là bas.  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer qui que ce soit détester ta fille.

Il sourit et ramena leurs lèvres ensemble.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres en la guidant de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé sur elle. C'est tellement bon de rentrer à la maison et de vous trouver comme ça.

Elle sourit puis soupira tandis que les mains de Rick commençaient à parcourir son corps, caressant son ventre et ses flancs du bout des doigts. Bientôt son haut était relevé, la chemise de l'écrivain déboutonnée et ils perdaient rapidement tout contrôle.

-Hey, je… oh.

Rick tomba du canapé et Kate baissa son haut, s'asseyant et rencontrant le regard d'Alexis. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les deux femmes ne commencent à rire. Rick regarda alternativement les deux, un air confus sur le visage et les cheveux partant dans toutes les directions.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
-Rien, dit Kate en tendant une main pour lui discipliner les cheveux.

Il regarda Alexis d'un air coupable, cette dernière utilisant le comptoir pour rester debout.

-Je vais prendre une pomme et retourner à l'étage, dit Alexis une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la capacité de parler. Et, euh, tu sais… tu as un bureau, papa.

Elle courut vers le frigo, en sortit une pomme et détala à l'étage avant que Rick ne puisse formuler une réponse cohérente. Kate était morte de rire. Oui, c'était embarrassant, mais, eh bien, à présent elles étaient quittes.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en la regardant du sol.

Kate se contenta de sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un truc de filles.

Il la regarda avec affection.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle t'ait pour partager des « trucs de filles ».  
-Elle a d'autres femmes dans sa vie, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules.  
-Ouais, répondit-il en se levant et en l'attirant à lui. Mais tu es la seule femme de ma vie, et j'aime que les deux personnes les plus importantes s'apprécient.

Son cœur s'emballa. Maudit soit-il avec son génie des mots.

-Ta mère serait insultée.  
-Ne parle pas de ma mère quand je m'apprête à t'embrasser, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête à son niveau.  
-Rick… Alexis, souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Ou d'Alexis, grogna-t-il en lui prenant les mains et en marchant à reculons, les guidant vers la chambre. On ne parle pas de la famille quand on fait ça.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire quand ta famille peut nous surprendre.  
-T'obliger à le faire ? toussota-t-il tandis qu'elle fermait la porte et qu'ils trébuchaient vers le lit, les mains parcourant les poitrines et les cous. C'est toi qui me l'as fait faire.  
-Pardon ? Je crois me souvenir que tu étais dessus, Rick, sourit-elle en laissant sa main descendre tandis que leurs jambes rencontraient le bord du lit.  
-Oh, je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que tu peux me soumettre en une minute, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en penchant la tête pour mordiller son cou.  
-Mmmh, répondit-elle en le guidant pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit et qu'elle se tienne entre ses jambes. Voudriez-vous que je vous soumette, Mr Castle ?

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder puis l'attira près de lui pour presser un baiser contre son ventre. Elle sourit et le serra contre elle. Elle adorait quand Rick était joueur, mais c'était toujours autre chose quand il avait décidé d'être tendre. Elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme qui vénérait son corps comme Castle, mais il y avait des nuits où il se contentait de la serrer contre lui et elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qui était à elle de ce qui était à lui, et cela la faisait sentir tellement aimée.

-Rick ?

Il se contenta de s'allonger et de la tirer à lui, parcourant son visage de baisers.

-Je suis heureux d'être à la maison, dit-il comme seule explication.

La maison. Encore une fois. Était-ce cela, un foyer, à rester au lit avec lui en murmurant même si personne ne pouvait les entendre ? Il pressa un baiser au coin de sa bouche puis les retourna de sorte à ce qu'il soit au dessus d'elle, son poids la pressant contre le matelas, la capturant, l'attachant à lui. Et tandis qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle était heureuse d'être capturée, tenue, gardée, embrassée.

-Moi aussi, Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Voici le dernier update avant longtemps, car mon concours approche et vous comprendrez j'espère que mes études passent avant tout. Ecnore une fois, je m'excuse sincèrement pour le délai entre chaque update, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mieux. C'est pourquoi je tenais à remercier chacun de vous, lecteurs et reviewers, qui continuez d'être fidèle à cette traduction malgré l'irrégularité de sa publication. Votre présence et vos reviews font chaud au coeur, et sont un super motivateur pour continuer. Merci aussi à Hélo, ma beta, la crème sur mon café, le fromage sur mes macaronis, le ketchup sur mes frites, pour supporter patiemment (oupas) mes fautes depuis 17 chapitres^^ Et une fois encore: Pour chaque review non postée, un petit Ethiopien meurt de faim en Afrique. Vous serez prévenus :P**

**Disclaimer: Avant, je rêvais que j'avais les droits de Castle. Mais ça, c'était avant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Castle, tu mijotes quelque chose.  
-C'est vexant, Détective.  
-Pauvre chou.  
-C'est vrai, tu sais. Ton manque de confiance en ma capacité de rester silencieux et discret est positivement blessant.  
-C'est parce que tu en es incapable.  
-Je suis resté là tout l'après-midi, en silence et en te regardant faire de la paperasse.  
-Et tu étais scotché à ton téléphone comme s'il était greffé à ta main. Ton regard est fuyant. Tu mijotes quelque chose, et les gars sont dans le coup.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Kate jeta un œil autour de l'open space juste à temps pour voir Esposito et Ryan se replonger dans leur travail, un air (faussement) innocent sur leurs visages.

-Ces garçons sont à peu près aussi doués pour dissimuler des choses que toi, Castle, répondit-elle.  
-Je pense que tu es devenue paranoïaque.  
-Et je pense que tu caches quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son téléphone.

-Eh bien, comme tu veux. Je serai là, à t'attendre patiemment pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison.

Kate plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je rentre à la maison avec toi ?

Il leva les yeux et rencontra son regard.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

Son visage perdit complètement l'éclat qu'il avait eu toute la journée et il avait l'air presque triste, comme si sa suggestion allait définitivement ruiner sa journée. Comme si elle pouvait vraiment rentrer chez elle –presque tous ses vêtements utilisables avaient en quelque sorte migré dans le placard de Rick, et elle était presque sûre que tout chez elle était soit rassis soit moisi. Sa nouvelle clé du loft avait été mieux rentabilisée en une semaine que celle de son appartement actuel en plusieurs mois. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Je pourrais me laisser persuader.

L'éclat revint et il sourit.

-Très bien, finis donc et je te convaincrai.

Il haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois et elle roula des yeux en retournant à son travail. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait fini et se retourna pour le trouver en train de la regarder.

-Depuis combien de temps me fixes-tu ?  
-Pas assez longtemps pour que tu le remarques, répondit-il en se levant et en lui présentant son manteau. Tu es prête ?  
-En fait, il faut que j'aille voir Montgomery. Il m'a dit de ne pas partir sans lui parler. Tu me donnes cinq minutes ?

Il poussa un soupir dramatique et retomba dans sa chaise.

-Je survivrai.  
-Dommage.

Elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna, l'entendant toussoter derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons et ils croisèrent son regard avec des sourires suspects. Que pouvaient-ils bien manigancer, et pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas prêté plus d'attention ? Elle frappa à la porte et Montgomery leva les yeux en souriant.

-Beckett, heureux de vous voir.

Kate lui retourna son sourire.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur. Vous vouliez me parler ?  
-Oui.  
-OK ?  
-Asseyez-vous, Beckett.

Elle obéit, méfiante. Pourquoi avait-il l'air tellement heureux ? Ils n'avaient pas eu d'affaire aujourd'hui, ce qui était bien, sachant qu'ils en avaient eues deux la semaine précédente. Mais même, aucune d'entre elles n'avait été particulièrement atroce. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis de si bonne humeur ?

-Vous savez, vous avez accumulé beaucoup de jours de congé, dit-il avec désinvolture en réarrangeant des papiers sur son bureau.  
-Je sais, dit prudemment Kate.  
-Je pense que vous devriez les utiliser.  
-Monsieur ?  
-Demain.

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent.

-Tous ?

Il éclata de rire et croisa son regard.

-Bien sûr que non, pas _tous_. Vous seriez absente pour quelques mois si c'était le cas.  
-Oh, eh bien…  
-Je pensais à une semaine, peut-être ?

Kate ne savait pas quoi dire. Une semaine de vacances semblait… eh bien, elle ne pouvait pas mentir ça semblait génial. Une semaine à ne rien faire serait merveilleux. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin maintenant, vraiment.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je… eh bien, Monsieur, ça a l'air très bien…  
-Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous vois dans une semaine.

Kate le fixa.

-Monsieur ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissante pour ce congé, mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
-Oh, eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous le dire, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Kate était confuse.

-Mais… Vous me demandez de prendre des congés.  
-Oui.  
-Donc ?  
-Pourquoi ne pas laisser votre partenaire vous expliquer, et on se verra dans une semaine, week-end inclus.

Kate plissa les yeux.

-C'était donc ça qu'il manigançait.  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Maintenant, dégagez d'ici, Beckett. Je vous revois dans une semaine.

Kate savait reconnaître un congédiement quand elle en voyait un, et elle hocha la tête en direction de Montgomery avant de quitter le bureau. Rick attendait à côté du bureau de la détective, dont il avait rangé toutes les affaires. Les garçons avaient disparu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que Montgomery avait à te dire ? demanda-t-il innocemment en lui tendant son manteau.  
-Je suis en vacances pour une semaine, répondit-elle.  
-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.  
-Ouaip, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
-Hey, attends ! dit-il précipitamment en courant pour la rejoindre tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Il n'y a pas le feu !  
-On m'a dit de 'dégager de là et de ne pas revenir avant lundi', donc je pars.  
-Où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on va aller où que ce soit tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. Je suis en vacances. J'ai peut-être des endroits où je veux aller seule.  
-Oh, oui, très bien. Je pense, dit-il après un moment.

Elle pouvait être en colère contre lui. Il avait agi dans son dos, parlant à son chef, enrôlant les garçons dans l'histoire. Il avait pris une décision pour elle sans même lui demander si elle était d'accord pour prendre une semaine de congés imprévus. Et si elle gardait ses jours pour une raison précise ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le trouva adossé contre la paroi, les mains dans les poches et une expression d'incertitude sur le visage. Elle était sûre qu'il voulait juste faire quelque chose de gentil pour elle. Il y avait même des chances qu'il ait déjà prévu des plans de voyage. Alexis était en vacances de printemps à partir du lendemain, donc il pouvait même l'avoir incluse dans les festivités, quelles qu'elles soient.

Elle aurait dû, vu son passé, être furieuse contre lui. Elle _détestait_ ne pas avoir le contrôle. Elle détestait être mise à l'écart. Elle détestait qu'on lui retire son droit de prendre des décisions. Mais, elle regarda Rick et il avait l'air tellement abattu et inquiet, et c'est alors que ça la frappa. Jeudi était le jour J.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Kate en sortit, attendant d'entendre Rick derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, écoutant ses pas, et s'arrêta quand il fit de même. Elle se retourna et le découvrit en train de la regarder, quelques mètres entre eux.

-Donc, euh, tu viens au loft ?

Si elle n'était pas aussi touchée qu'il ait prévu de l'emmener quelque part parce que ce 'mois' dont ils avaient tous deux secrètement tenu le décompte était presque écoulé, elle aurait saisi l'opportunité pour l'embarrasser. Mais, vu que son cœur était actuellement dans sa poitrine et que des papillons très joyeux dansaient dans son ventre, elle ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie pour être méchante. Par contre, elle pouvait trouver l'énergie pour le taquiner.

-Je croyais que tu allais me convaincre.

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'écarquillèrent et un sourire revint sur son visage tandis qu'il se plaça juste devant elle à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Et que devrais-je faire pour te convaincre ?  
-Je croyais que c'était toi l'écrivain. Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais m'inventer une histoire ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il la plaqua contre la voiture.

-Très bien, Détective. Je relève le défi. Imagine, si tu l'oses, te réveiller avec l'odeur de la mer et le bruit des mouettes criant au loin. Le soleil t'éclaire le visage et tu plisses le nez de cette manière adorable, comme tu le fais à chaque fois que tu es réveillée mais que tu veux te rendormir. Tu te retournes pour te retrouver face à face avec ton beau gosse de partenaire.  
-Oh, je vais rencontrer un beau gosse pendant ce voyage ? demanda Kate, souriant tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.  
-Je ne vais pas relever ça, parce que je sais que tu essaies juste de m'énerver. Dois-je continuer ?  
-Je suppose. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être convaincue, surtout parce que tu es censé essayer de me ramener au loft, pas à je ne sais quelle destination de bord de mer que tu es en train de me décrire.  
-J'aurais espéré que la promesse d'un bungalow au bord de la mer t'aurait convaincue de me laisser te ramener à mon humble appartement, pour qu'on puisse faire nos valises et partir pour le bungalow susnommé demain.

Kate considéra son offre, prenant bien soin de ne pas paraître convaincue, malgré le fait qu'elle l'était. Qu'est-ce que cela disait sur elle s'il lui en fallait si peu pour céder ?

-Je pourrais avoir besoin d'autres arguments. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire dans ce bungalow, à part mater mon partenaire de lit ? Quel est son nom, d'ailleurs ? Parce que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les beaux athlètes.  
-Des morceaux de viande ? Ok, maintenant, je suis insulté.  
-Qui les a qualifiés de morceaux de viande ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer, dit-il en faisant la moue.  
-Peur de ne pas me convaincre ?

Il la fixa.

-Donc, après que le soleil ait illuminé ton magnifique visage, et que tu te sois retournée pour me faire face, à _moi_, ton petit ami sexy…  
-C'est ce que tu es ?  
-Sérieux ? Tu veux que je te convainque ou pas ?  
-Oui, pardon, vas-y, continue, sourit-elle en s'adossant à la voiture. Fais-moi rêver.

Les yeux de Castle s'assombrirent.

-Oh, tu vas tellement rêver pendant cette semaine que tu ne voudras jamais revenir.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oh oui. Je vais faire de ce voyage la semaine la plus fantastique de ta vie, sans contestation possible.  
-C'est un pari assez ardu que vous faites là, Mr Castle. Et tu ne m'as même pas encore convaincue de rentrer à la maison avec toi ce soir.

Il grogna et l'attira à lui, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle entoura son cou des siens et glapit quand il la souleva et la maintint en l'air, sa bouche continuant de dévorer celle de la policière. Sa tête tourna et elle l'agrippa fortement, souriant quand il la reposa et qu'ils se séparèrent, les fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

-Assez convaincant, Détective ?

Elle lui donna un rire essoufflé.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer avec vous, Mr Castle, mais vous devrez peut être travailler un peu plus pour me convaincre de passer la semaine en votre compagnie.

Il grogna et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant un moment avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

-Ceci, ma chère, est un défi que je relève avec joie. Y a-t-il des conditions ?

Kate sentit son estomac gargouiller.

-Ouais. Nourris-moi.

Il éclata de rire.

-OK. Maintenant, conduis-moi à la maison et j'appellerai Alexis.

…

Ils se jetèrent des regards pendant tout le dîner. Il trouva des raisons pour effleurer sa main, ou son bras, ou sa jambe, ou son visage aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Elle le taquinait avec ses orteils, les frottant tellement contre ses pieds et ses mollets qu'au final il ne put plus le supporter et attrapa son pied aventureux entre les siens en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Hey, euh, vous deux ? les interrompit Alexis en les regardant au milieu d'un match intense de regards. Peu importe ce que vous faites, je le comprends… mais, vraiment, attendez que je sois partie, OK ? S'il vous plaît ?

Kate fut la première à être capable de se détacher et rencontra les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Désolée, Lex.  
-Oui, désolé Pumpkin, ajouta Rick, sa main trouvant son chemin vers le genou de Kate sous la table et le serrant doucement pendant qu'elle dégageait son pied.

Alexis sourit.

-Pas de soucis.  
-Alors, Alexis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant tes vacances de printemps ? demanda Kate.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rick, qui regardait Alexis avec une expression qui disait clairement 'NE LUI DIS PAS'.

-En fait, je voulais vous en parler, dit Alexis en roulant des yeux en direction de son père.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rick, suspicieux.  
-Maman m'a invitée en Californie pour la semaine.  
-Oh.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Rick et le vit à la fois déçu et heureux pour sa fille.

-Ça m'a l'air bien, Alexis, répondit Kate.  
-Ouais, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Ça devrait l'être. Mais je voulais rester avec vous.  
-Si tu veux y aller, ma chérie, tu devrais, dit Rick après une inspiration. Tu n'as pas vu ta mère depuis un moment.  
-C'est vrai, dit Alexis avec hésitation. Mais je sais que… euh, tu avais des plans, papa.  
-On peut refaire les plans, Alexis, sourit-il. Et la prochaine fois on fera un truc encore plus cool. L'été approche, après tout.  
-Ouais, sourit-elle. Je suis désolée, Kate.

Kate lui sourit.

-Bien que ça aurait été génial de te voir tous les soirs pendant une semaine, je comprends totalement, Alexis.

Alexis regarda son père.

-Ah… oui ! Parce que je n'aurais pas eu de cours du soir.

Il hocha la tête et Kate éclata de rire.

-Alexis, je sais que ton père essaie de m'emmener quelque part pour la semaine de vacances dont il t'a manifestement parlé avant moi.

Alexis rougit.

-Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il projette de m'emmener, mais j'apprécie le fait que tu voulais venir toi aussi. J'aurais aimé ça. Mais ton père a raison on a tout l'été.

Alexis sourit.

-Génial. On devra faire quelque chose de vraiment génial alors.  
-Définitivement, ajouta Rick. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

Alexis baissa les yeux.

-Demain matin.  
-Hey, tu sais que tu peux y aller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il gentiment en jetant un coup d'œil à Kate. Je, on veut que tu passes du temps avec ta mère.  
-Je sais, répondit-elle. C'est juste… j'aurais préféré rester ici.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir.

Elle les regarda alternativement.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, et je devrais, hein ? Je devrais aller voir ma mère.

Kate lui sourit.

-Je suis sûre qu'une fois que tu y seras, tu vas apprécier. Et quand tu vas revenir, je suis quasiment certaine qu'on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.  
-OK. Eh bien, je devrais aller faire ma valise, dit Alexis avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva et embrassa chaque adulte sur la joue.

-Je te vois demain matin ?  
-Oui. J'ai la semaine libre, visiblement, répondit Kate en regardant Rick, qui était très intéressé par la porte.  
-Bien sûr, rit Alexis. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Ils la regardèrent monter les escaliers. Kate se tourna vers Rick.

-C'est une fille adorable.  
-J'ai envie de tuer Meredith, parfois, répondit-il. Elle ne devrait pas ne pas avoir envie de voir sa mère.  
-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne…  
-Non, je veux dire, Meredith devrait être quelqu'un qu'elle a envie de voir. Elle devrait être une bonne mère pour qu'Alexis _veuille_ passer du temps avec elle.  
-Peut-être qu'elle changera, offrit Kate en couvrant avec sa main celle que Rick avait posée sur son genou.  
-Peut-être, répondit-il.

Il croisa son regard et sourit.

-Mais, elle t'a toi.

Kate sentit son estomac se serrer. C'était une affirmation lourde de conséquences. Oui, elle aimait Alexis, et aimait être une partie de sa vie. Et oui, même si les choses entre Rick et elle se finissaient mal, elle resterait amie avec la jeune fille. Mais 'l'avoir elle' à la place de Meredith ? C'était… c'était gros. C'était vraiment énorme.

-Hey, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, dit-il doucement. Je suis simplement heureux qu'elle t'ait comme amie. Je ne vais pas encore t'acheter un T-shirt 'meilleure maman du monde'.

Elle rit.

-Tu me connais bien.

Attends. Pas encore ?

-J'ai de la pratique, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se lever et de débarrasser la table.

Elle le regarda faire pendant un moment, essayant de s'accoutumer à ces deux petits mots, avant de se remuer. Ils étaient probablement aussi dénués de sens qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle le rejoignit et ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, travaillant dans un silence satisfait. Quand ils eurent fini, il lui prit la main et la guida dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, je dois finir de te convaincre, dit-il en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai, mais tu sais, j'aimerais savoir pour quoi je vais être convaincue.  
-Eh bien, le bungalow, tu te souviens du bungalow ?  
-Vaguement.

Il la fixa.

-Mh-mh. Eh bien, ça inclut le bungalow de bord de mer, ma compagnie, une semaine reposante, et tout ce que tu veux d'autre.  
-Tout ?  
-Tout.  
-Donc si je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que lire pendant toute la semaine, je pourrais ?

Il sourit.

-Il y a une bibliothèque assez grande au bungalow.  
-Et si je voulais juste m'asseoir dans un bain chaud jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement fripée que je ne puisse plus jamais sortir en public ?

Il eut un rictus.

-Est-ce que tu serais nue ?  
-Je croyais que c'était ma liste de doléances.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux ne peuvent pas coïncider, dit-il en la lorgnant.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Il se pourrait que je sois nue, oui.  
-Dans ce cas, oui, le bungalow peut fournir des bains chauds.  
-Et si je voulais rester à New York et retourner au travail ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vais pas te _forcer_ à venir avec moi, mais j'espère que tu vas au moins ne pas aller au boulot. Tu as besoin de vacances, Kate.

Elle sourit et lui donna un chaste baiser.

-Je te testais juste, Rick. Je pense qu'une semaine dans un bungalow de bord de mer serait sympa.

Il fit la moue.

-Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour te convaincre. C'est pas drôle.  
-Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas en colère contre toi pour avoir arrangé tout ça derrière mon dos, rit-elle.

Il se calma.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaierais de te discréditer, ou de te priver de ton…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Rick, je comprends.  
-Vraiment ? dit-il autour de son doigt.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi j'ai un calendrier, tu sais.

Il sourit et l'enlaça, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

-Donc tu viens ?  
-Je viens, sourit-elle dans son épaule. Bien que je ne serais pas contre le fait d'être convaincue à nouveau. Tu pourrais m'emmener acheter des maillots de bain, vu que je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'en ai porté un.

Il se recula et lui donna un sourire éblouissant.

-Oh, je pense que je vais définitivement avoir besoin de te convaincre.  
-Juste comme ça, commença-t-elle tandis qu'il s'attaquait à son cou et qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras pour empêcher ses genoux de se dérober, où est ce bungalow de bord de mer ? Parce que, je… mmmh… je ne veux pas vraiment d'un voyage outre-mer.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas très loin, dit-il contre sa peau en la faisant frissonner. Je pense qu'on a pas tout à fait fini là bas. On pourrait même regarder les étoiles.  
-Ouais, sourit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. On devrait définitivement regarder les étoiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Eh oui, j'ai vaincu mes écrits, et pour fêter ça, je vous offre mieux qu'une tournée de champagne millésimé: je vous offre un nouveau chapitre! Cool hein? Merci à vous d'être toujours fidèle au poste malgré la publication erratique, vos reviews me vont droit au coeur. Et merci encore et toujours a SuperBeta, Hélo, malgré ses pourrissages de groove xD Et comme toujours, je vous rappelle que les reviews sont mon seul salaire et le seul moyen objectif que j'ai d'évaluer la qualité de mon travail. Pis en plus z'avez un super message vous expliquant que l'auteur vous remercie pur la review après, c'est chouette non? Anyway, place à la bête^^**

**Disclaimer: La seule chose qui m'appartient dans cette histoire, ce sont les easter eggs que je case dans ma trad...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

-Tu es sûre d'avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin ?  
-Oui, papa, dit Alexis en poussant un soupir adolescent tout en apaisant son père. J'ai vérifié deux fois. Et tout ce que j'ai oublié peut facilement s'acheter.  
-C'est bien ma fille, sourit-il. Tu appelleras une fois arrivée ?  
-Oui, papa, répondit Alexis, cherchant de l'aide auprès de Kate. La voiture est presque là.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses qu'on vienne te dire au revoir à l'aéroport, dit-il en faisant la moue et en l'attirant pour un câlin.  
-Parce que sinon vous feriez cette routine si-peu-embarrassante en public, répondit Kate en s'approchant pour étreindre rapidement la jeune fille avant de la pousser vers la porte. Passe un bon moment, Alexis.  
-Merci Kate, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Vous aussi.

Kate sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je vous revois dans une semaine?  
-Oui.

Alexis sourit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, son unique valise impeccablement rangée derrière elle. Rick la rejoignit à la porte et ils regardèrent Alexis entrer dans l'ascenseur en secouant la tête à leur attention tandis que les portes se refermaient.

-Ma fille est tellement vieille qu'elle ne me laisse plus l'emmener à l'aéroport, soupira Rick après une minute.

Kate lui sourit et l'emmena à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-C'est toujours ta petite fille.  
-Non, elle est _vieille_ maintenant, dit-il dramatiquement en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Kate étouffa un rire et le suivit, s'asseyant sur la table basse.

-Elle n'est pas _vieille_, Rick. Tu es vieux.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Merci. Ça m'aide vraiment à me sentir mieux.

Kate sourit.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant, tu as dit quelque chose la nuit dernière sur le fait de m'emmener quelque part juste après qu'Alexis soit partie. C'est toujours d'actualité, ou est-ce que je dois te laisser te reposer après ton trajet de la porte jusqu'au canapé ?  
-Vieux. Vieux ? Je vais te montrer si je suis vieux, s'exclama-t-il, se précipitant sur elle et les expédiant tous les deux sur le sol, la table basse glissant dans la direction opposée.  
-Rick ! protesta Kate en tombant de la table pour atterrir sur le sol, le corps massif de l'écrivain au dessus du sien.  
-Vieux ? Si je suis vieux, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?  
-Une femme vénale, répondit-elle en bougeant de sorte à ce qu'il soit installé au-dessus d'elle au lieu de l'écraser. Je ne suis avec toi que pour ton argent, et ta fille presque adulte.  
-Je devrais me sentir insulté.  
-Tu devrais.  
-C'est vraiment superficiel de ta part.  
-Si c'était superficiel, j'aurais mentionné ton corps, sourit-elle.  
-Tu as quelque chose contre mon corps ? demanda-t-il.  
-Eh bien, on parlait juste de ton âge. Et peut-être que des parties de toi sont…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à ce moment, ses lèvres mouvant au dessus des siennes tandis que les mains de l'écrivain s'emmêlaient dans les doigts de la jeune femme et lui levaient les bras au-dessus de la tête. Après une minute, il se détacha de ses lèvres et commença à embrasser sa gorge, traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de sa carotide, vers son oreille puis en suivant sa mâchoire. Effectivement, il l'avait déstabilisée, rendue haletante, gémissante, les yeux sombres –il lui avait fait perdre sa capacité de compréhension en quelques minutes.

-Je suis toujours _vieux _? murmura-t-il contre son oreille avant de prendre le lobe dans sa bouche et de le mordre légèrement.  
-N… non. Jeune, haleta-t-elle en serrant les mains qu'il tenait toujours prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête. Viril.

Il suça à l'endroit où sa mâchoire rencontrait son cou et les yeux de Kate s'élargirent avant de se fermer.

-Sexy.

Il grogna d'appréciation et dégagea lentement ses mains pour en passer une dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Elle amena ses propres mains à la tête de l'écrivain et les passa dans ses cheveux.

-Ri… Rick, haleta-t-elle. Hey… Je… le voyage aux…

Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il était capable de lui faire perdre ses mots et former les phrases les plus incompréhensibles qui soient, elle devrait le tuer. En cet instant précis, toutefois, elle ne se souciait pas tellement de ce qu'elle disait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Tu es sûre que tu veux aller à la plage avec moi, ton vieux petit ami branlant ?  
-Ferme-la, grogna-t-elle en lui tirant la tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer ses yeux pétillants. Est-ce que tu m'emmènes, ou va-t-on continuer de s'embrasser comme des ados sur ton parquet pendant toute la semaine ?  
-Bien que je sois un fan de l'option deux, je suppose qu'on devrait partir, admit-il en penchant la tête pour placer un dernier chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Tu as besoin de temps pour faire tes valises ?

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, je sais que tu étais en train de faire tes valises hier soir quand…  
-Donc tu penses que, juste parce que tu as été tellement occupé à 'me convaincre' que tu n'as pas fait tes valises, je ne les ai pas faites non plus ?  
-Quand les aurais-tu faites ? demanda-t-il, fier de lui. Je t'ai gardée occupée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, si je ne me trompe pas, et tu t'es levée avec moi ce matin aussi.  
-En fait, je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui étais 'levé' ce matin, Ricky. Rappelle-toi, j'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps, vu que je suis la personne responsable, et que ta fille était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ?

Il plissa les yeux.

-C'est pas gentil de me le rappeler.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Es-tu sûr de pouvoir me supporter pendant une semaine, Rick ? Je suis destinée à être 'pas gentille' parfois.

Il la lorgna et essaya de l'attraper, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle se défilait.

-J'adorerais ça si tu n'étais 'pas gentille' en cet instant précis, gronda-t-il en la suivant tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre.  
-Rick, protesta-t-elle alors qu'il accélérait et l'attrapait par la taille juste quand elle arrivait dans la pièce où leurs valises, qu'elle avait pris cinq minutes à faire après sa douche, les attendaient sur le lit. Si on veut partir un jour, il va falloir que tu te contiennes.

Il la tourna dans ses bras de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

-Je ne me contiens jamais quand tu es concernée.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais.

Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa.

-Essaie aujourd'hui, au moins pour le voyage. Ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec moi au bungalow.  
-Je te prends au mot, murmura-t-il en lui serrant la taille avant de la relâcher. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu as fait les valises ?  
-Rick, dit Kate en enlevant son sac du lit. Ça m'a pris cinq minutes après ma douche pendant que tu étais avec Alexis. Sérieusement, ça te prend des heures ?

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa son propre sac.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des femmes qui font leurs valises efficacement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-J'aurais pourtant imaginé que tes deux ex-femmes étaient des maîtresses dans l'art de faire des valises.  
-Oui, mais ça prenait des lustres. Elles prenaient beaucoup plus de choses que toi.

Kate haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i prendre ? Tu m'emmènes à la plage. Une ou deux robes, quelques pulls, quelques pantalons…  
-Et le maillot de bain qu'on va t'acheter en route ?

Kate rougit. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Est-ce qu'elle voulait réellement l'emmener faire du shopping avec elle ? Il allait vouloir rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage avec elle et lui faire essayer des habits comme un mannequin. Et elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis… elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle n'avait jamais été assez à l'aise avec un homme pour l'amener avec elle dans une cabine d'essayage et qu'il la regarde se déshabiller sous les néons.

-Je serai ton meilleur consultant de mode, ajouta-t-il en les conduisant hors de la chambre et vers la porte.

Kate ne pouvait pas vraiment protester pour le coup. Il lui _avait_ donné la plus belle, et accessoirement la plus chère, robe qu'elle n'ait jamais possédée, et elle lui _était_ parfaitement allée.

-On verra, Rick, dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main et ses lunettes de soleil sur la table dans le hall.

Il fit la moue mais ouvrit la porte et l'invita à le précéder dans le couloir. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux et ensemble ils firent rouler leurs valises vers l'ascenseur et attendirent.

-Je vais même être patient pendant que tu essaies tes habits, ajouta-t-il alors que l'ascenseur arrivait.  
-Tu ne me demandes pas de venir avec moi dans la cabine d'essayage, pour que tu puisses me voir enfiler et enlever de petits bouts de tissus qui se définissent comme étant des bikinis ?

Il déglutit.

-Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'être dans la cabine d'essayage avec toi, dit-il de manière essoufflée.

Kate éclata de rire.

-On verra.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il la conduisit dans le garage, vers sa Ferrari.

-On prend ça ? demanda Kate tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant la voiture.  
-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

Kate sourit.

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant tu va devoir travailler dur pour que je te laisse conduire.  
-C'est mon bungalow de bord de mer, protesta-t-il en mettant leurs valises dans le coffre avant de se diriger vers le côté conducteur, où Kate était appuyée contre la porte. Je n'ai jamais le droit de te conduire où que ce soit.  
-Tu as conduit quand on est allés voir les étoiles.

Il sourit.

-Vrai. Et, vu que j'ai prévu de t'en faire revoir cette nuit, je devrais peut-être conduire.

Elle fronça le visage.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionnée ou dégoûtée par cette phrase, Richard.

Il sourit.

-Eh bien, _Katherine_, je suppose que tu vas devoir me prendre au pied de la lette parce que…

Il entoura sa taille d'un bras et s'appuya contre la voiture avec l'autre, approchant sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme.

-J'ai l'intention de te faire voir la galaxie entière avant d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Elle sourit quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et profita de cet instant de distraction pour plonger sa main dans la poche de l'écrivain. Elle avait presque réussi quand la main sur la voiture se mit soudain en mouvement pour couvrir la sienne dans la poche et il recula en souriant.

-Tu te crois tellement intelligente, Kate. Mais je me rappelle comment tu m'as piqué mon portable dans ma poche. Je conduis.  
-Oh, donc maintenant tu peux juste l'affirmer, hein ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils se séparaient en se jaugeant.  
-Ce sont tes vacances, et je veux que tu te détendes. Et, vu que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une crise cardiaque pendant tout le chemin vers les Hamptons, je serai le conducteur. Peut-être qu'un jour cette semaine on pourra sortir sur l'autoroute et tu pourras essayer de me montrer à quel point mon cœur est vieux et fragile. Mais aujourd'hui…

Il sortit les clés de sa poche, appuya sur le bouton et s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

-Je conduis.

Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant pendant un moment avant de tourner autour de la voiture à contrecœur pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Elle attacha sa ceinture et le regarda, un air menaçant sur le visage.

-Oh allez, Katie, la taquina-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser bruyamment. Tu t'en remettras. Maintenant tu peux me torturer pendant tout le chemin.  
-Oh, vous pouvez compter là-dessus, Mr Castle, sourit-elle.

Il éclata de rire puis ils prirent le départ, sortant du garage dans la rue. Elle regarda la ville défiler, l'air frais printanier lui fouettant le visage autour de ses larges lunettes de soleil. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de son gilet et regarda Rick pour le découvrir souriant, ses propres lunettes posées sur son nez.

-Et pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? demanda-t-elle.

Il trouva sa main sur le siège et emmêla leurs doigts.

-Magnifique journée, voiture rapide, fille hot, et une semaine de vacances, que demande le peuple ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.  
-Fille hot ? Vraiment ?

Il toussa dédaigneusement.

-Fille magnifique, intelligente, sexy, belle, envoûtante faisait un peu tâche au milieu de la liste.

Elle rougit et reporta son regard sur la route.

-Merci.  
-Me remercier de dire la vérité est stupide.

Elle se contenta de lui serrer la main et regarda la ville commencer à disparaître à l'horizon pendant qu'ils traversaient le pont, en route pour les Hamptons.


	19. Chapter 19-1

**Bonjoir! Pour fêter les vacances, voici le chapitre 19, en tout cas sa première partie (la partie M, je sais que vous aimez ça). Pour des raisons de longueur de chapitre, maintenant, la plupart des chapitres seront scindés en 2 (parce que traduire et corriger 12 pages minimum d'un coup, c'est long et je suis une feignasse, pis ça vous rallonge votre plaisir donc vous plaignez pas :P). Encore une fois, je remercie chaque personne qui laisse une review, et sachez que pour chaque review, 1€ est reversé pour aider la famine en Afrique. (comment ça, chui pas crédible? Ça vous interdit pas de reviewer quand même :P). Merci aussi à super-beta, Hélo, qui s'est ridiculeusement bien occupée de ce chapitre, elle aussi mérite des reviews :P**

**Disclaimer: Maybiensur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 partie 1**

-Alors, Kate.

Rick brisa le silence qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur quand une moto les doubla.

-Est-ce que je vais voir ta fameuse moto un jour ?

Kate sourit.

-Je ne sais pas, Rick. Tu penses pouvoir le supporter ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, un air taquin déjà sur le visage.

-Bien sûr que je peux le supporter. Je sais conduire une moto.  
-Vraiment ? Elle secoua la tête. Tu bluffes.  
-Je sais aussi surfer et je monte super bien à cheval.  
-Ça ne me surprend pas. Mais je ne te vois vraiment pas monter sur ces engins mortels.  
-Mort-bylette, précisa-t-il alors qu'une autre moto les dépassait et zigzaguait entre les voitures.  
-Surtout vu ton surnom affectif pour elles.  
-Si tu conduisais, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir, admit-il, souriant en lui serrant la main. Je ne veux juste pas qu'Alexis monte sur l'une d'entre elles.  
-Très bien, rit Kate. Je vais y réfléchir.  
-Tu en faisais bien avec Josh, dit-il.

Elle le fixa, remarquant ses yeux écarquillés, comme si le commentaire lui avait échappé sans préméditation. C'était probablement le cas. Elle choisit précautionneusement ses mots.

-Josh faisait déjà de la moto bien avant que je ne le rencontre, et c'était un homme sans attache, couronné de succès, et très assuré, qui travaillait avec les meilleurs chirurgiens du pays. Et, bien que je sache que tu pourrais engager les mêmes personnes si on avait un accident sur ma 'mort-bylette', tu as Alexis. Josh… eh bien, ses parents auraient été horrifiés, mais il n'aurait vraiment blessé que lui-même.

Rick pencha la tête et lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

-Et toi ?  
-Quoi et moi ?  
-Si tu avais eu un accident ?

Kate le regarda.

-Pendant un très long moment, ça n'aurait compté pour personne d'autre que pour mon père, et quand j'en faisais sérieusement, il n'était pas… il était dans un état où il n'aurait pas vraiment réalisé.  
-Oh, Kate.  
-Non.

Elle sourit et amena la main de l'écrivain à ses lèvres pour presser un baiser dans sa paume.

-C'est bon. Il va bien. On va bien. Je voulais juste dire que, ouais, il y eut un temps où conduire comme une folle était un jeu auquel je voulais jouer.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant ? Maintenant je porte un excellent casque et je ne conduis que par beau temps.  
-Mais tu conduis toujours, dit-il doucement.  
-Parfois tu as envie de t'échapper, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu n'es plus seule, continua-t-il.

Kate amena son autre main entourer celle de l'écrivain et serra.

-Je sais.  
-S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à identifier ton corps après un accident de la route.  
-Rick, protesta-t-elle.

Ils étaient en train de conduire, et ils parlaient de ça. Et c'était devenu sérieux tellement vite.

-C'est juste… de toutes les manières que j'ai de te perdre, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu as une manière préférée de me perdre ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter et elle se mordit la lèvre après coup, ses doigts jouant avec ceux de Castle.

-Heureux, ensemble et vieux est la première, dit-il d'une voix grave. Sinon, et je déteste vraiment y penser, je veux que ce soit rapide. Une balle. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres je ne veux pas que tu luttes. Et je veux être avec toi. Vu ce que tu fais, et par quoi on est passé, c'est… c'est une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, expliqua-t-il.  
-Rick, souffla-t-elle, les yeux humides. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'y penses pas tout le temps.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis enclencha le clignotant, prenant une sortie. Ils conduisirent dans un silence tendu pendant une minute alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un énorme supermarché que Kate n'avait même pas remarqué avant. Il se gara et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça fait presque trois ans que je travaille avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Pendant ce temps, tu as failli te faire exploser, geler à mort, exploser à nouveau, tirer dessus, menacer et suivre. Des tueurs en série se sont intéressés à toi. Tu es sur le radar de snipers. Et quelque part, il y a un homme qui a ordonné à Lockwood d'essayer de t'éliminer. Donc oui, dès que l'on va sur une scène de crime, j'y pense.  
-Je… balbutia-t-elle. Mon Dieu, Rick, ça fait partie de mon boulot.  
-Je sais.

Il lui sourit doucement.

-Donc parfois j'y pense. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart du temps, je suis plus occupé par la blague que je vais faire à propos du corps, ou à m'extasier sur les gadgets. Je ne me balade pas en imaginant ta mort.  
-Bien.  
-Mais j'y pense. Je suis quelqu'un de morbide, Kate.

Cela lui valut un gloussement.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas.  
-Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses jamais. De toute façon, tu m'as déjà dit que tu y pensais.

Bien sûr, il s'en souvenait.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est simplement quelque chose que j'accepte, je suppose, comme monter sur une moto. La mort est parmi nous. Et un jour, elle nous prendra, toi et moi. Néanmoins elle le fixa sévèrement fais-toi tirer dessus, poignarder ou tuer d'une quelconque manière non naturelle, Richard Castle, et je te ferai personnellement revenir d'entre les morts pour te tuer à nouveau.

Il sourit.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on a bien commencé ce voyage, à éviter de parler de choses sérieuses.

Elle éclata de rire puis sourit quand il se pencha et l'embrassa, sa main libre venant lui caresser la joue quand il recula.

-Maintenant, allons te chercher un itsi-bitsi petit bikini.

Il avait l'air tellement excité qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le taquiner.

-Allons-y.

…...

Rick la conduisit impatiemment à travers la galerie marchande, s'arrêtant devant différentes vitrines pour regarder les mannequins pendant un temps avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre en marche. Elle aurait pu l'arrêter, insister qu'ils se contentent de choisir un satané magasin, mais il avait l'air tellement heureux et espiègle et, à sa grande horreur, elle trouvait ça plutôt attachant. Néanmoins, après qu'il ait rejeté le cinquième magasin, elle l'arrêta.

-OK, Castle. Qu'est-ce qu'on recherche qui fait que Macy's ne convient pas ?  
-Castle ?  
-Apparemment, on est en mission, et tu as l'air d'un gamin à Noël. Pour le moment, tu es Castle.

Il sourit et lui attrapa son autre main pour l'attirer à lui tandis qu'ils se tenaient sur le côté de l'entrée du magasin. Il l'entoura de ses bras et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains sur les hanches de l'écrivain.

-Et, quand je te tiens comme ça, je suis Rick, ou Castle ? demanda-t-il en tenant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, son haleine brûlante contre ses lèvres.  
-Si tu ne comptes pas m'embrasser, tu es Castle.  
-Et qui veux-tu que je sois maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

Elle aurait pu le frapper.

-Je veux que tu sois celui que tu veux être, bla bla, tu connais la chanson. Soit tu m'embrasses soit tu me laisses trouver un maillot de b…

Les lèvres de l'écrivain se pressèrent contre les siennes et ses bras la serrèrent plus fort, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte au milieu de la galerie marchande. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et empoigna la veste légère qu'il portait. C'était cela –le fait qu'il la prenait par surprise- qui le rendait aussi charmant. Il pouvait passer d'énervant à impatient à romantique en une milliseconde. C'était à la fois déconcertant et extraordinaire. La langue de Castle glissa contre la lèvre inférieure de Kate et elle ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, laissant échapper un petit gémissement tandis qu'il l'explorait, leurs langues se rencontrant dans une douce danse.

Quelqu'un toussa à leur gauche et ils se séparèrent, surpris.

-C'est un endroit public, _les enfants_, donc arrêtez, voulez-vous ? leur dit un garde à l'air revêche.

Kate rougit et ils reculèrent d'un pas chacun, étant plus qu'embarrassés. Kate remarqua un groupe de lycéens les fixant d'un air ébahi et elle attrapa rapidement le bras de Rick, le traînant dans le magasin pour échapper aux regards. Elle était flic, et il en fallait beaucoup pour l'embarrasser, mais elle ne s'était plus fait prendre à embrasser quelqu'un dans une galerie marchande depuis ses 17 ans. _C'était_ embarrassant.

Elle se tourna vers Rick et le trouva riant silencieusement tandis qu'elle les guidait vers la section féminine au fond du magasin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle, les nerfs toujours à vif.

Comment pouvait-il rire de ça ?

-Tu es flic ! Et on vient juste de se faire faire la morale par un agent de sécurité !  
-Et en quoi c'est drôle ? Siffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil alentour pour être sûre que personne ne leur prêtait attention. On aurait pu se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur !

Il arrêta de rire et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Je te pensais plus aventureuse que ça.  
-Pardon ?  
-Si vous considérez que c'est une atteinte à la pudeur alors vous, Katherine Beckett, n'avez pas assez vécu.

Il la provoquait. Ne venaient-ils pas juste d'avoir une longue conversation à propos d'à quel point elle 'vivait' et quels risques elle prenait en le faisant ? Elle rencontra ses yeux et vit qu'il lui rendait son regard avec autant de désir et de bravoure. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux me voir vivre un peu, Richard ?

Il hocha sérieusement la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva les maillots de bains, se concentrant sur le portoir d'itsi-bitsi _ridiculement_ petits bikinis.

-Très bien, suis-moi.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le portoir, attrapa quatre bikinis convenables puis l'attira vers les cabines d'essayage. La vendeuse croisa son regard, lui offrit un sourire de connivence, et ne dit pas un mot. Eh bien, c'était un obstacle en moins.

Kate le mena à travers les cabines, tournant le coin et se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, où ils seraient moins dérangés. Le calcul des risques était sa spécialité, et vraiment, il serait tellement sans voix une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui que cela importait peu.

-Dans la cabine, ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il sourit et entra. Elle pendit les maillots sur le mur puis se tourna pour lui faire face, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Castle.

-Assis.

Il fit ce qui lui était ordonné, avec empressement, et se laissa tomber sur le banc dans le coin.

-Est-ce que tu vas te déshabiller pour moi, Katie ?  
-Pas si tu m'appelles encore Katie, grogna-t-elle.  
-Mais j'aime bien Katie, protesta-t-il tandis qu'elle enlevait sa veste et faisait un pas en avant de sorte à se tenir entre ses jambes.  
-Si tu veux que je me déshabille pour toi et que je mette et enlève ces petits morceaux de tissu, tu m'appelles Kate. Tu réserves Katie pour des occasions très, _très_ rares.

Il hocha la tête et déglutit tandis qu'elle attrapait le bas de son débardeur.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir le supporter, Ricky ?

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'assombrirent et il tendit soudainement une main pour l' « aider » à enlever son débardeur par-dessus sa tête d'un coup sec, le lançant à côté de lui sur le banc. Elle le fixa d'un regard noir pour avoir malmené son haut et le vit l'observer, ses yeux présentant un mélange tempétueux de désir et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser Ricky si je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser Katie, expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis défit le bouton de son pantalon.

-Puis-je l'enlever, ou as-tu besoin d'aider ?

Il sourit et tendit la main, l'attirant à lui par les boucles de son jean et ensemble ils lui enlevèrent son pantalon, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se tienne devant lui que dans sa culotte noire et son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il laissa courir ses mains le long de ses flancs, en l'admirant avec ce regard.

-Tu sais que tu es absolument magnifique, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la peau. Splendide à en faire perdre la tête.

Elle sourit doucement et rougit. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait eu en tête. Elle l'avait traîné ici pour lui offrir un spectacle –lui montrer qu'elle 'savait vivre'. Et à la place, il la caressait comme s'ils étaient dans sa chambre après l'amour, la touchant juste pour le plaisir de la toucher. Mais elle voulait le choquer ils auraient largement le temps pour de longues caresses plus tard. Elle repoussa gentiment ses mains et recula d'un pas, souriant devant sa confusion.

-Maintenant, Mr Castle, je crois que vous m'avez défiée de 'vivre un peu', n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et elle le vit déglutir à nouveau tandis qu'elle mettait une main dans son dos et dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Elle descendit les bretelles le long de ses épaules avec une lenteur délibérée puis enleva le vêtement en entier, le lui jetant au passage.

-Tiens moi ça, veux-tu ?

Il l'attrapa, la fixant tandis qu'elle enlevait sa culotte, la lui jetant au visage. Elle l'atteignit pile dans sa mâchoire béante. Elle se retourna lentement puis s'approcha nonchalamment de lui pour attraper l'un des maillots accrochés à la patère au dessus de sa tête, faisant attention à bouger un peu plus que nécessaire dans le processus. Elle choisit le petit bikini bronze et recula, baissant les yeux pour voir comment Rick se portait.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses poings fermés sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il parcourait son corps du regard.

-Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez, Mr Castle ?  
-Beaucoup, répondit-il d'une voix remarquablement stable. Toutefois, voir n'est pas aussi sympa que toucher.

Elle sourit et mit le haut du bikini, le lassant couvrir la _très_ petite parcelle de peau dont il était capable, nouant les lanières autour de son cou et accrochant le fermoir dans son dos. Ensuite, elle enfila le bas et le tint contre elle.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour nouer les côtés là, pour le maintenir en place. Pourrais-tu le faire pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant, les côtés du maillot maintenus sur ses hanches par ses mains.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et lui offrit les ficelles. Il sourit et les lui prit, les attachant en un nœud qu'elle savait trop lâche. Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle se retourna et lui offrit l'autre côté, qu'il prit, faisant un nœud encore plus lâche avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son flanc.

Elle sourit et se tourna pour lui faire face, sentant le maillot glisser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le bas tomba vite par terre.

-Oups, murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Elle sortit habilement du petit tas de tissu à ses pieds puis laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il l'attira sur ses genoux. Les mains de l'écrivain montèrent dans son dos, et elle sentit le fermoir du haut s'ouvrir. Il défit le nœud autour de son cou puis tira sur le petit morceau de tissu, le posant à ses côtés, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit nue sur ses genoux.

Sa bouche trouva son sein et elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de surprise et de plaisir de s'échapper. Il la guida pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes entourant la taille de l'écrivain tandis qu'il suçait et embrassait et léchait sa poitrine. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, se tenant à lui tandis qu'elle cambrait le dos.

-Ceci, murmura-t-il contre sa peau, c'est vivre, Kate.

Elle ne put répondre que par un petit gémissement d'approbation. N'avait-elle pas prévu de _le_ laisser sans voix ? Elle sentit une de ses mains quitter sa taille pour venir caresser son ventre, envoyant des frissons partout dans son corps. Puis, cette main descendit plus bas pour la toucher, et ils furent tous deux surpris de la voir plus que prête.

-Rick, haleta-t-elle alors qu'il faisait courir un doigt contre elle, ses hanches bougeant légèrement sous la sensation. On… on ne peut pas… pas ici…  
-Shh, murmura-t-il contre son sein en introduisant un doigt en elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête contre son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre sa peau, les yeux fermés à la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Il leva la tête de son sein et fit courir ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, frottant son autre main contre son cou pour l'encourager à lever la tête. Elle rencontra son regard brûlant et attira son visage à elle, le rencontrant dans un baiser ardent pendant que ses doigts la rendaient folle. Il en bougea deux en elle et elle grogna dans sa bouche tandis qu'il trouvait l'endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières.

Avec l'intensité d'une vague, elle se laissa aller, lui mordant la lèvre et enfonçant ses mains dans son dos. Il la caressa pour l'aider à redescendre, ses mains douces contre sa peau, ses lèvres plaçant de petits baisers sur les siennes tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle.

Elle haleta doucement tandis qu'il la relâchait. Il sourit, amenant sa main à sa bouche tandis qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux à demi fermés. Il suça ses propres doigts dans sa bouche et elle sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir tandis qu'il avait un sourire en coin, relâchant ses doigts avec un 'pop'. Comment diable avait-il rendu _cela_ sexy ? Ce n'était pas son rôle à elle ?

-Tu te sens un peu plus vivante ? murmura-t-il, content de lui.

Elle laissa son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire satisfait.

-Oui et…

Elle bougea contre lui, _le_ trouvant plutôt prêt et alerte contre sa cuisse.

-Je dirais que toi aussi.  
-Rien ne vaut la sensation de te sentir jouir contre ma main, dit-il sérieusement en penchant la tête pour placer un baiser sur son épaule. Tu es diablement sexy, dit-il en entourant à nouveau sa taille de ses bras.  
-Si tu me laisses me lever je te montrerai à quel point je peux être une diablesse, répondit-elle en bougeant les hanches, regardant ses yeux tressauter.

Il cilla puis rencontra son regard.

-Non merci.  
-Non merci ? répondit-elle avec indignation. Tu m'as nue et prête sur tes genoux et tu dis non merci ?

Il rencontra son regard et elle fut surprise de voir que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

-Oh, ma chère, je te montrerai à quel point je ne dis pas _non_ quand on sera à la maison. Mais j'ai peur que bien que tu sois capable de te contrôler, ce ne soit pas mon cas, et là on se fera vraiment arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Elle rit doucement.

-Je crois qu'on est chanceux que personne ne soit encore revenu ici.  
-Prend le foncé. Je crois que je m'y suis attaché, répondit-il, la relâchant pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle se leva lentement, les muscles encore relâchés à cause de ses mains. Il la stabilisa et sourit. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête puis recula, jaugeant sa 'situation'.

-Est-ce que je dois te laisser une minute ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour récupérer le bas qui avait été le premier dommage collatéral.

Il sourit.

-Je vais me débrouiller. Habille-toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'étira pour attraper le cintre, ramenant délibérément sa poitrine dans la tête de l'écrivain. Elle fit une scène d'ouvrir chaque agrafe pour placer le haut sur le cintre puis prit tout son temps pour rattacher les ficelles du bas sur les branches. Après 30 secondes, il grogna et lui arracha l'ensemble des mains.

-Je vais le faire, espèce d'horrible dragueuse.

Elle rit et fit un pas de côté pour remettre ses sous vêtements, avant de se glisser dans son jean et de remettre son haut. Pendant ce temps, Rick se tint assis face au mur opposé, le cintre se tenant mollement dans ses mains.

-Ça va, Rick ? demanda-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Il se tourna et rencontra son regard avec un sourire étonnamment calme.

-Ouaip. Prêt à partir. Et toi?

Elle le fixa.

-A quel point es-tu habitué à cette façon de 'vivre' ? En fait, tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir, Horse Boy.

Il éclata de rire et se leva, lui passant les maillots restants qu'ils n'avaient même pas regardés. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ils sortirent ensemble de la cabine d'essayage. La fille au comptoir sourit à Kate et lui fit un clin d'œil. Kate évita son regard et remit les maillots sur le présentoir avant d'attraper la main de Rick et de le traîner hors de la section maillots de bain et vers l'entrée du magasin. Ils trouveraient un autre endroit pour payer.

-Ce n'est pas de l'expérience, c'est la capacité à retarder la récompense, murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'ils faisaient la queue devant le magasin. Et j'ai l'intention d'être _récompensé_ pendant les sept prochains jours. Je peux attendre une heure de plus.


End file.
